LOSTCHILD
by Ludwig Victrix
Summary: Sous la pluie battante de New York, dans une voiture, Loki arpente les rues en pleine nuit. Bannit d'Asgard depuis plus d'un an en années humaines, il est assaillit de souvenirs atroces liés à la perte de ses enfants. Alors que sa magie est au stade le plus faible, les routes nocturnes, mouillées, sont excessivement dangereuses… Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il cherchait ?
1. Chapter 1

**Lostchild**

**Résumé : **Sous la pluie battante de New York, dans une voiture, Loki arpente les rues en pleine nuit. Bannit d'Asgard depuis plus d'un an en années humaines, il est assaillit de souvenirs atroces liés à la perte de ses enfants. Les forces lui manquent et il est lassé de ce simulacre d'existence en simple humain. Alors que sa magie est au stade le plus faible, les routes nocturnes, mouillées, sont excessivement dangereuses… Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il cherchait ? Il sera sauvé de justesse par un jeune fugueur. Contre toute attente Loki va s'attacher à ce gamin singulier lui rappelant que trop bien sa propre jeunesse et qui va, de son côté, lui faire comprendre toutes la force de ce qu'il éprouve envers son frère. Derrière le masque du fou apocalyptique ce cache avant tout un être plein de contradictions, débordant d'amour maternel.

**Disclamer : Marvel, Marvel, et Marvel. Rien n'est à moi si ce n'est la vision un peu singulière des personnages.**

**Couples : Loki/Thor, Pietro/Wanda (Ouais, bandes d'incestueux...)  
**

**Mélange de Thor (Avengers plus spécifiquement je pense) et les X-Men. Des personnages ont été volontairement rajeunis. Encore une fois que les puristes m'excusent de certaines incohérences, nécessaires pour la trame de l'histoire. Premier essai de fiction sur ce thème. A prendre sérieusement ou au second degrés (vivement conseillé!) ,********à cause de certaines scènes, ** c'est comme vous le voulez, mais toujours avec des pincettes. Pas de scénario complètement prédéfini, beaucoup d'improvisation (pour ne pas dire que ce n'est que cela). Fiction centrée davantage sur Loki, j'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur ses blessures via sa relation houleuse avec Thor, parfois son paternel, je me demandais juste si être séparé de ses enfants n'était pas encore pire...

**Je suis à l'écoute de toutes critiques ;) bonne lecture et au plaisir !**

* * *

+~~ LOSTCHILD ~~+

**New York**

Quelle heure était-t-il exactement ? Deux heures, trois heures du matin ? Peu lui importait, il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il roulait sans but. Dehors la pluie faisait rage, mais pas de tonnerre, juste de fines particules d'eau, battantes qui s'écrasaient lamentablement contre les vitres de son véhicule. Il jeta un regard las au rétroviseur contemplant par la même occasion des marques de fatigue assez alarmantes de son visage. De lourds cernes violacés encadraient ses yeux verts, ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau livide… Le Jutun ne saurait absolument pas dire depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi. Son exil d'Asgard l'accablait encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ses pouvoirs étaient limités, ses faits et gestes surement épiés… Il était faible et il haïssait cela. La vie des mortels était d'une bonhomie et d'une routine accablante. Que pouvait-il faire outre attendre le bon vouloir d'Odin ? Il n'était plus assez puissant pour assouvir cette planète et condamner ses habitants au joug de la domination, il n'était même plus assez puissant pour se sauver lui-même…

Loki avait affreusement maigri, n'étant pas très épais de base, vivre dans la masse des humains était une sensation insupportable. Il avait toujours eut beaucoup de mal à accepter son apparence physique, surtout depuis qu'il connaissait sa vraie nature, mais là, ce sentiment atteignait son point culminant. Pour affronter leur problème du quotidien les humains se noyaient dans le tabac, l'alcool et le prozac. Lui n'utilisait aucune de ses trois solutions. Après tout, sa solitude ne datait pas d'hier, elle s'étendait juste sur des millénaires... Oui solitude, ce sentiment avait dépassé de loin son « mal du pays ». En apparence il était devenu un humain tout à fait lambda. Il avait un emploi, habitait un appartement spacieux, mais voilà à chaque fois que l'on pouvait l'apercevoir dehors, en train de se rendre à son travail ou faire bêtement ses courses, il était seul, désespérément seul, et la sensation devenait de plus en plus pesante. Alors que dès son arrivée sur terre, son frère Thor, c'était lié à des humains lors de son propre exil, Loki lui avait, pour ne pas changer, agit de manière totalement opposée. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été un philanthrope hors paire.

Il pensait à ses enfants, tous ses enfants, bannis, enfermés, couverts de chaines par la crainte d'Odin de leur nuisance, et ce depuis leur naissance. A chaque fois leur souvenir lui arrachait le cœur. En dépit de tous ses défauts et autres troubles de sa personnalité, son instinct maternel lui, n'avait jamais tari. Si leur conception éveillait en lui d'horribles réminiscences qu'il aurait préféré oublier à jamais, ils restaient tous sa chair, son sang et il les aimait d'un amour inébranlable. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour une mère que d'être privée de sa progéniture. Frigga avait toujours été douce avec lui et une fois l'heure venue, lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il était fertile, il s'était juré de protéger également ses futurs enfants et de ne jamais les abandonner. Mais il avait échoué, il n'avait rien pu faire lorsque Odin, intraitable et stoïque, avait couvert de chaines ses bébés alors que la douleur de l'accouchement comprimait encore son corps. Impuissant, hurlant, couvert de larmes, il avait supplié de toute son âme, crier à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales une à une, mais non, ce fut totalement inutile, sa progéniture lui était toujours, immanquablement enlevée.

Alors il c'était jurer de se venger, de les venger, un jour il les libérerait de leurs geôles, peu importe les stupides prophéties de fin du monde. Un jour certes, il était beau de le voir encore idéaliser un futur édulcoré. Les libérer et comment ? Lui-même n'étant plus qu'un spectre, une épave, banni dans l'un des royaumes les plus inutiles et sous développé des neufs, à se comporter comme un imbécile de mortel, esclave de la consommation et du paraitre… Brillant. Il se détestait, pliait sous le poids du temps, une année d'existence humaine avait été pire que de longs millénaires qui s'égrainent. Loki ne cessait de se mentir à lui-même, pourtant toutes ses amères années avaient été supportables seulement par la présence de son frère. Thor…

Toutes ses frasques, ses actions condamnables avaient toujours eut le but d'attiser son attention. Mais il détournait toujours son regard. Ses amis, les banquets, l'hydromel, l'adrénaline des combats, voilà ce qui rendait le prince heureux. Et les femmes bien entendu…

Non-content d'avoir un nombre incalculable d'Asgardiennes dans sa couche, il avait été jusqu'à s'enticher qu'une mortelle lors de son exil. Comment Loki ne pouvait-il pas le haïr ? Lui qu'Odin avait condamné plus d'une fois au mariage forcé, lui qui avait enfanté dans la douleur, lui qu'on avait privé de sa chair, comme Laufey à l'aube de son existence, oui il les haïssait tous… Mais bien moins que lui-même. Un jotun… Une créature immonde, répugnante, un démon insatiable, dans une prison dorée, et l'ignorance, la terrible ignorance sur sa nature, là avait été toute sa jeunesse. Alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, Thor lui avait juré de le protéger, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Pourtant ce même Dieu , des siècles plus tard, s'enlisait dans la guerre et la ripaille, aimé de tous, alors que son frère se consumait en silence. Ou étaient les belles promesses quand les injures fusaient dans son dos ? Ou étaient-elles lorsque tout le monde ne voyait en lui plus qu'une trainée ? Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, il n'avait fait que son devoir, obéir « au père de toutes choses », peut-être même capter enfin sa reconnaissance… Il n'avait obtenu que de la honte. Seule la reine ne cessait de lui offrir son affection brulante et désintéressée. Sans ce pilier maternel il aurait surement sombré bien plus tôt que prévu. Mais elle aussi lui avait menti, l'avait trahi également. Il n'était pas son vrai fils, ce n'était qu'un ignoble parasite et de surcroit plus un enfant. Loki restait seul à hurler dans ses cauchemars quand l'insomnie le quittait un instant. Non, il était fatigué, tellement fatigué…

Des larmes brulaient ses yeux, il s'empara du levier de vitesse avec détermination. Une route déserte, une pluie battante au cœur de la nuit, une magie faible… Sa survie ne serait qu'une sombre hypothèse et il était plus que décidé à tenter ce pari fou. Loki se blottit dans son siège de cuir épais, l'air résigné. Un jour de plus dans ce bas monde n'était plus envisageable. Il fixait la route interminable, les essuies glaces ne cessant aucunement leur cadence. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que des trompes d'eau recouvraient New York, sans doute ceci allait-il durer toute la nuit. Le niveau de vitesse montait doucement. Il ne verrait pas l'aube.

Il braqua sur la droite. La violence de la manœuvre, additionnée à la vitesse plus qu'élevée lui firent perdre le contrôle du véhicule. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, une lueur d'un blanc éclatant au reflet argenté, forte, le força à fermer les yeux d'aveuglement. Un tonneau, deux, trois, la voiture se retourna plusieurs fois avant de s'écraser lamentablement sur le béton, à demi enflammée.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Voici un petit retour en arrière du passé de Loki, à voir comme le souvenir présent dans son esprit lors de l'accident, prêt à mourir donc.)**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrait avec minutie. La pièce était étrangement calme, éclairée par un fragment de lumière, doux, juste assez pour ne pas la rendre obscure. Elle était sobre, mais belle. C'était la chambre du prince cadet d'Asgard. Thor prit grand soin de se mouvoir doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son frère et s'assit avec précaution au bord du lit. Loki, les yeux clos, aurait presque pu être qualifié de macchabée, si une légère respiration ne dilatait pas fébrilement ses narines. Ses cheveux noirs, d'ordinaires lisses et plaqués à l'arrière s'étalaient maladroitement en mèches ondulées sur l'oreiller et son front. Son visage était calme, mais pâle comme la mort, légèrement grisâtre, ce qui alarma le dieu du tonnerre.

Des traces de sueur froide perlaient encore son cou, ses clavicules… Sans doute était-il nu sous les draps d'après Thor. Oui, bien entendu, idiot qu'il était, il y a encore peu, Loki était en train de mettre bas sous forme d'une jument avant d'être déposé dans sa chambre. Pourquoi pas un casque, une cape, une armure et un pantalon en cuir pour être confortablement vêtu lors de cette tâche ? ... Le blond soupira, il lorgna la lourde commode de bois sculptée sur sa droite. Une large bassine d'argent remplit d'un liquide informe, poisseuse de sang et de placenta, y était déposée. Les reflets visqueux étaient pour le moins immondes. Cette vision lui donna un haut-le-cœur, c'était terriblement malsain.

Il se pencha vers le visage de son frère, les sourcils froncés, l'air tout aussi soucieux qu'indigné. Pourquoi avait-il du subir une telle humiliation ? Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, encore humides de la vive transpiration résulté de l'accouchement. A ce contact, Loki écarquilla les yeux, avec un léger cri de panique. Thor, honteux de l'avoir réveillé de manière aussi désagréable, retira vivement sa main. Son cadet respirait de façon saccadée, et ne s'apaisa qu'au bout de longues minutes.

**-Du calme… Ce n'est que moi. Comment te sent-tu ?**

Loki arqua un sourcil, dépité, préférant ne pas répondre à cette subtile question. Il se redressa un peu, avant d'étouffer un autre cri paniqué à la vue de son corps. D'un, il avait repris son apparence humaine et de deux, son torse était parfaitement lisse, alors qu'il aurait du être gorgé de lait nourricier.

Homme ! C'était la première fois que celait arrivait, si tôt du moins…

Que lui avait t'ont fait ? Il jeta un regard aussi horrifié qu'inquisiteur à son ainé, qui préféra détourner le sien, trouvant soudainement au sol de la chambre, un véritable intérêt analytique.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Loki, il détourna légèrement la tête, contemplant à son tour le récipient d'argent.

Une seule chose comptait encore.

**-Comment va Sleipnir ?**

Thor le dévisagea de longues secondes, abasourdi. Il lui avait donné un nom ?

Un enfant conçût d'un viol, non voulu et porté dans la douleur.

Monstrueux qui plus est, enfin, du moins inhumain. Il déglutit, laissant passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**-Il va bien… J'ai parlé avec père et je l'ai convaincu, cette fois il va être clément.**

Rire amère. Clément vraiment? C'était la moindre des choses pour quelqu'un qui fut prostitué dans l'intérêt de tous...

Le dieu du mensonge foudroya son frère du regard, avant que ses yeux ne bifurquent encore sur la bassine chromée, désormais seule preuve de ses précédentes heures de souffrances à enfanter.

**-Il sera placé dans les écuries royales, bien traité. Père ne va pas le tuer. **

**Il ne manquera de rien, je te le promets. Quand sa férocité sera écartée, tu pourras même le voir.**

Loki se mordit les lèvres presque à sang, avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains, répétant inlassablement de légers « non, non non » de plus en plus soutenus.

L'héritier l'observa sans dire mot, alors que son cœur se déchirait sous cette scène.

**-Mais … C'est maintenant que je veux le voir ! Thor, il vient de naître, il a besoin de moi !**

Cela le dépassait, comment pouvait-on lui faire ça ? Ce n'était certes pas la première fois mais pourtant son enfant n'avait été ni tué, ni apparemment enchainé dans une geôle.

Alors pourquoi, AU NOM DU CIEL pourquoi les séparer quand même ?!

**-Non. Tu ne le verras pas avant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge adulte, c'est la décision du « père de toutes choses ». **

**Huit pattes ! Il est dangereux Loki, c'est un monstre.**

Il c'était promis de parler de manière douce mais il n'avait pu empêcher la dureté sordide de sa fin de phrase.

Pour toute réponse son cadet le regardait avec effarement, pour le moins choqué.

**-Je suis désolé.**

**-Odin… Seigneur… **

**Thor ne sois pas idiot! C'est un poulin, une chose minuscule, faible… Sans sa mère il va mourir, je ne veux pas…**

**Laisses moi le sentir dans mes bras, je l'éduquerais… Lui ferais comprendre les limites du bien et du mal…**

...

**-Père n'a pas confiance en toi.**

Nouveau silence.

**-Je vois… Il a plus confiance en de stupides prophéties…**

Comme d'habitude, sa chair allait conduire à la destruction du monde, le Ragnarok et blablabla.

Oui bien entendu, il allait changer son poulain en psychopathe, dévoreur de jeunes vierges et vampire de sang d'Asgardien, lui apprendre toutes les techniques de tortures et l'initier à l'art de la guerre, puis il détruira le monde, apportera l'apocalypse et le chaos, pliera les peuples devant ses huit pattes bien sur, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Loki éclata de rire, un rire bien entendu dénué de tout humour, aigu et fou, avant de frapper son poing contre le mur, une main puis deux, il frappait de plus en plus, fort, indifférent à la douleur de sa peau meurtrie contre la pierre et ses articulations blanches, pleurant seulement à cause de la stupidité de sa situation.

Horrifié, son frère se leva brusquement, agrippant son cadet, pour l'obliger à stopper ce manège de démence.

Thor avait toujours été plus fort que le magicien, qui plus est épuisé des heures précédentes, si bien qu'il ne fut pas difficile de l'arrêter. Il le rassit sur le lit, sans dire le moindre mot, l'air grave.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps à Loki pour se calmer, puis il abdiqua, pleurant, hurlant, jurant, dans les bras de son frère, le corps nu aux muscles crispés de rage. Peu à peu ses tremblements cessèrent et il se dégagea de Thor.

Un lourd silence s'installa encore, puis un sourire en coin arqua ses lèvres.

**-Mais il n'agirait pas de la sorte avec son fils ainé n'est-ce-pas ? **

**Il ne se comporterait pas ainsi avec l'héritier du dieu du tonnerre ?**

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent, brillants comme à chaque fois qu'il allait faire une mauvaise action, inventer je ne sais quel mauvais coup de sa fourberie quotidienne. Ses changements brutaux d'émotions étaient toujours des plus perturbants.

Il se rapprocha pour susurrer à l'oreille de Thor.

**-S'il venait à être conçu …**

Ses yeux brillèrent de manière surnaturelle, une lueur jaunâtre dans le vert habituel. Il était effrayant singulièrement effrayant...

Doucement, il se colla davantage, embrassant son ainé dans le cou. Il n'avait pas le moindre désir, las de sa grossesse et des souvenirs de la conception de Sleipnir, il n'avait pas la moindre force non plus mais qu'importe ! Il n'en avait pas besoin pour ce rôle non ?

S'offrir ainsi comme une catin était le meilleur moyen pour procréer cette fois, d'un Asgardien tout à fait lambda, aucunement mêlé de gène animal et qu'il pourrait ainsi garder sans craindre les foudres d'Odin, ou presque…

Loki était écœuré des contacts humains, mais il fut surprit que le souffle brulant de son frère contre lui ne migre pas davantage que cela en aversion. Pourtant son corps livide ne se réchauffait pas pour autant, c'était prévisible, mais il en avait cure.

Thor quant à lui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, comme paralysé, son cœur avait peut-être manqué un battement, il ne saurait le dire. Rassuré de ne pas être repoussé, le magicien commença à s'agripper.

Du moins jusqu'à que son frère, comme sorti des limbes, l'éloigne de lui brusquement sans la moindre délicatesse.

**-Arrêtes… Loki arrêtes ! Je ne peux pas faire ça…**

Son ton était froid, distant, inhabituel. Il ne rougissait pas mais on pouvait aisément deviner une gène intense dans l'éclat de son regard, en totale contradiction avec le mécanisme glacial de ses mots.

Le dieu du mensonge sentit une énième fois la colère monter en lui, il toisait son ainé, plissant encore plus ses yeux, avec mépris. Il serra les dents dans un mélange de hargne et de perfidie. On aurait dit un reptile prêt à attaquer, sournois...

**-Avec un homme ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème.**

Thor fronça les sourcils, à la fois surprit et choqué. Loki serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les articulations, agrippant ses draps, un air de plus en plus mauvais sur le visage.

Encore une fois, le dieu du tonnerre mettait à mal ses plans, pire, il le repoussait. La haine consumait son être, il était à deux doigts de le tuer.

**-Non je te dis que je ne peux pas… **

**...**

**Pas avec mon petit frère.**

Un silence de plomb ensuivit cette remarque. Sous le poids des mots, comme une douche froide, le masque de colère de Loki se brisa, laissant place autant à l'incrédulité que l'incompréhension. Le dieu du tonnerre se leva sans rien ajouter, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il se redirigea vers la commode, s'emparant de la bassine souillée.

Après quoi, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie, sa cape virevoltant à l'arrière dû à la précipitation de ses pas. Personne ne saurait dire comment, dans sa hâte, le liquide sanglant ne se renversa pas sur le sol.

Il quitta, la pièce, la porte claqua, sans pour autant créer la moindre réaction à Loki sur son lit, aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai supprimé l'ancien chapitre trois et je viens de le recommencer. Ce qui était écrit précédemment était faiblard et ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à introduire un second personnage... Bon c'est niais, ça me blase, même en reprenant, c'est un superbe degueulit rosâtre. J'abdique, je ferais mieux au prochain chapitre...**

**Avec toutes mes excuses. **

**Réponse à une review du précédent chapitre:**

**Beautiful Draco****: Non, y'a pas de désir, aucun désir, tout ce que veux Loki c'est un enfant qui ne lui sera pas enlevé, pas un hybride « monstrueux » cf Thor , le sexe est du coup dans ce contexte « limite une corvée », un moyen si j'ose dire. J'ai essayé d'être clair avec ça, insistant sur son manque de force et sa lassitude, mais peut-être pas assez explicite du coup, alors je m'en excuse et m'explique ici. **

**Pour rejoindre son fils, c'est impossible (de mon point de vue), Loki est certes puissant, mais pour rivaliser avec Odin, on ne va pas pousser mémé dans les orties surtout après tout ça. Je ne le vois pas vraiment en train de se traîner comme une larve jusqu'au trône pour pousser une gueulante en sortant les griffes. S'il a accepté de se prostituer d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas par plaisir mais pour obéir… Surtout si l'on se réfère au mythe de base. Enfin c'est ma vision de la chose, chacun son point de vue et je le respecte. Je sais que dans les fictions il est souvent décrit comme esclave de ses hormones mais bon... **

* * *

**Asgard**

Une fine brise entrait dans le palais, à cause des fenêtres ouvertes. Légèrement fraîche, elle était appréciable de tous en ce temps de chaleur. Il faisait doux et l'après midi s'achevait, la lumière se minimisait peu à peu dans la large salle du trône au fur et à mesure que la soirée s'avançait. Le monde affluait dans les couloirs, de manière excédée. Odin était en train de réunir ses plus fidèles sujets et guerriers afin de s'entretenir avec eux.

La guerre contre les géants des glaces était récente et le roi, bien que victorieux du conflit, restait considérablement affecté de ce massacre. Le sort des Jotuns devait être scellé, ainsi que la source de leur puissance: bannissement, humiliation, privation de leur énergie, telles étaient les revendications énoncées par les généraux. Mignard avait été attaqué, avec férocité, et sans l'union de ses armées avec les hommes, ne serait plus un royaume libre. Les pertes furent catastrophiques, la souffrance considérable. De mémoire, ce fut la bataille la plus féroce des Asgardiens. Le Dieu avait perdu un œil, ainsi que toute confiance en la race des géants. Cruelle déception...

Ils étaient belliqueux, ils étaient avides de pouvoir, mais le roi d'Asgard ne pouvait se résoudre à un génocide comme grand nombre de ses guerriers le réclamait. Il fallait les contenir, pas les exterminer... Tellement de sang avait déjà été versé.

Les Asgardiens s'emportaient, mais l'autorité royale était indiscutable. Le roi ne tuait qu'en extrême nécessité.

* * *

La reine c'était exilée dans ses appartements, préférant se tenir loin de telles horreurs...

Elle laissait au bon soin de son époux de s'occuper des affaires militaires. Pourtant, Odin n'avait pas que subtilisé la source des pouvoirs des géants, il avait également emporté avec lui un nouveau-né, qui hurlait à la mort dans la confusion de la bataille. Il n'avait pas pu l'abandonner, avec la crainte pour son hypothétique survie dans cette atmosphère sordide de froid et de désolation. Il n'avait pas hésité à le ramener avec lui sur Asgard. A peine l'avait-il touché que le Jotun c'était entouré d'une puissante magie, afin de prendre une apparence humaine. Le sort en été scellé, il serait son fils. Personne ne devait savoir, personne ne devinerait jamais, ils l'élèveront comme leur propre enfant et il deviendrait le second héritier qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir.

Frigga, contemplait le berceau doré depuis de longues minutes, se remémorant ainsi les souvenirs de la veille. Avec application, elle brodait. Ses cheveux fins et ondulés étaient relevés en un chignon lâche. La déesse portait une longue robe de plusieurs couches de voile, une robe blanche, immaculée et vaporeuse. Des bracelets d'argents aux pierreries délicates entouraient ses bras et une parure semblable se logeait au creux de son cou. Ses longs doigts graciles agrippaient l'aiguille avec dextérité, le fil migrant en une cadence rapide. Indifférente, ou presque, à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la pièce voisine. Elle arrêta tout de même son ouvrage, fixant le vide quelques secondes.

A coté d'elle un tout jeune garçon, aux cheveux d'or jouait avec la large traîne de tissu de la robe maternelle, l'étoffe légère glissant entre ses doigts. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de la joie indescriptible et caractéristique de l'enfance. Thor préférait s'amuser avec des armes de bois et s'entrainer au combat malgré son jeune âge, mais son maître d'armes siégeait au conseil et était donc bien évidemment indisponible. Mais il en avait cure, il aimait aussi passer du temps avec sa mère, chose qui s'accentuait depuis que son paternel était parti en guerre. Son retour datait seulement d'hier et le petit prince n'avait pas eut grand loisir de le voir.

Malgré l'éclat de puissance brûlante qui logeait dans l'esprit de tous à l'évocation de leur seigneur, le roi était exténué. Frigga s'inquiétait pour son mari.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas brusquer Thor, elle se rapprocha du berceau.

** -Loki… **murmura-t-elle.

Le bébé ne dormait pas, ni ne jouait. Enveloppé dans un drap teinte anis il fixait la reine avec un silence imperturbable. Cela avait en premier lieu, énormément choqué l'épouse d'Odin mais elle commençait à s'habituer. Après tout, qui irait se plaindre d'un enfant qui n'hurlait pas, ne passait pas son temps à se salir et dormait de manière régulière ?

Ses deux grands yeux verts étaient ouverts sur le monde, se plongeant dans ceux de la reine. Doucement elle le prit dans ses bras, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, avant de se rassoir sur un large fauteuil chromé, finement ouvragé.

De nouveau à ses pieds, le prince blond abandonna le bas de la robe de sa mère pour fixer son nouveau petit frère d'un air inquisiteur. Il n'était pas normal… Alors que n'importe quel nouveau-né serait d'une peau douce et rosie, il le trouvait étrangement pâle. Quelques mèches d'un noir charbonneux s'étalaient déjà sur son crâne et ses prunelles le transperçaient du regard, le mettant mal à l'aise.

** -Il est tout petit…**

Le blond se demandait bien comment pouvait-elle se comporter avec tant de naturel ? En une fraction de seconde il semblait prêt à se briser, toujours. La reine le berçait légèrement, à un rythme régulier. Il balbutia un peu, visiblement ravi.

Enfin un signe de vie ! Le prince commençait à perdre patience, ce calme l'agaçait. L'ainé l'analysait encore, le bébé était tout recroquevillé, néanmoins, il bougeait enfin un peu. On aurait dit un chaton farouche qui n'était pas encore sevré.

**-Oui, une toute petite chose. ** **Viens approche-toi…**

Sa mère l'encourageant, le prince ne se fit pas prier, se rapprochant du nouveau membre de la famille royale. Il le chatouilla en attendant une réaction… Qui ne vint pas. Blasé, il soupira.

Vraiment son petit frère avait un problème! Quand pourrait-il enfin jouer avec lui sans lui faire peur ? Peur de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'allait pas le dévorer, mince ! De toute façon il n'y avait rien à manger là-dedans… Thor poussa un grognement de contrariété, l'inertie de son cadet commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Mais Loki de ses petites mains, agrippait les doigts de son frère avec toute la force qu'il pouvait (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose), ce qui provoqua un rire à l'héritier d'Asgard.

** -Étais-je comme cela aussi à son âge mère ?**

Le brun se renfrogna contre la poitrine de la reine. Le parfum de sa mère le calma instantanément, il fermait les yeux. Il était certes, très tactile mais ne se laissait approcher quasiment que par elle, hormis sa nourrice. Car oui, comme toute femme normalement constituée, Frigga ne donnait plus de lait nourricier depuis la naissance de Thor, et cet enfant, comme tous, avait besoin de se nourrir pour sa croissance. Lui faire accepter une nourrice ne fut pas chose aisée. Trop effrayé, il pleurait à chaque fois que les servantes lui offrait le sein, refusant d'y toucher.

La reine eut peur que le bébé n'accepte que le lait de ses semblables mais fort heureusement il se laissa enfin convaincre. L'Asgardienne en question semblait d'une constitution bien faible mais elle venait de donner naissance à une petite fille tout récemment.

**-Oh non, crois moi tu étais beaucoup moins sage ! Mais plus gros…**

L'enfant croisa les bras, la mine boudeuse, vexé. C'était un signe de bonne santé d'avoir grand appétit non ? Pas comme l'autre avorton aussi livide que la mort! D'une main Frigga lui caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds avec un sourire amusé.

**-C'est parce que moi, je suis le plus fort! ** **Ce ne sera jamais un guerrier !**

Frigga le foudroya du regard, avec indignation. Elle détestait lorsque son fils se montrait arrogant.

**-Thor !**

Il haussa les épaules, puis bredouilla un peu, s'excusant, avant de soupirer. Pourtant c'était vrai non ? Il était destiné à devenir un valeureux combattant, comme son père, si craint et majestueux dans son armure de guerre. Lui aussi remporterait, des batailles, lui aussi rendrait fier sa famille, additionné du regard admiratif des autres Asgardiens.

Il dévisagea une énième fois la minuscule créature se blottir contre leur mère.

_*Mais c'est pour ça que je le protégerais.*_

* * *

**_[Oui je sais, achevez-le, achevez-moi, non je n'arrive pas à écrire quelque chose de doux... C'est gerbatif, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, c'est bien la dernière fois que je tente... *part s'étouffer avec du talct de bébé * ]_**

* * *

**Asgard**

De multiples bougies se consumaient à un rythme lent dans la pièce. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et les candélabres apportaient une lueur aussi douce qu'étrange à la chambre. Le prince cadet d'Asgard, sur son lit, était tout vêtu de noir. Loki avait abandonné son casque, sa cape et son armure pour un simple pantalon et une tunique. Il était pieds nus et ne portait aucun de ses bijoux habituels. Dans ses bras se trouvait une créature informe qu'il serrait contre son cœur, le magicien lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille des chants d'un temps ancien en une langue oublié saisissant d'une lourde dague d'argent qui était à sa ceinture il s'entailla profondément le bras tout en étouffant un hurlement. La chair meurtrit ne tarda pas à saigner abondamment. D'un geste, il guida la créature. D'abord méfiante, elle s'approcha de la chair à vif, sanguinolente, ses yeux aussi opaques que ceux d'un aveugle. Sans nul doute se laissait-elle porter par son odorat. Lentement, elle commença à aspirer et laper le liquide rubicond, ce qui provoqua un nouveau cri de douleur au dieu des mensonges additionné d'un étrange sourire de satisfaction. Il était fier d'elle. Livide, sa peau se teintait d'un blanc luisant mais si grisâtre qu'elle semblait plongée dans la cendre et ses deux yeux de brume, étaient tout injectés de vaisseaux sanguins. Sa peau était si fine, si bien que par endroit on pouvait même voir ses os en transparence et ses multiples veines. Elle était minuscule, bien plus petite qu'un bébé normal mais avait déjà des dents, si toutefois nous pouvons appeler ceci de la sorte, étant donné que ses crocs ressemblaient davantage au cartilage d'un requin… Mais ce n'était pas tout, son corps semblait partagé en deux parties bien distinctes, gauche et droite, la seconde couverte d'abcès et de cloques putrides. Il avait bravé les tabous en ramenant son enfant mort-née à la vie et malgré la puissance de sa magie, n'avait pas pu éliminer toutes les traces de la mort.

**-Bois, bois tout ton saoul ma belle…**

Loki était émerveillé devant ce tout petit corps qui reprenait doucement ses forces. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il allait réussir à la sauver. La douleur lui avait transpercé le cœur lorsque les sages femmes refusèrent de lui montrer l'enfant, lui annonçant qu'il n'avait pas survécut. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait ainsi un petit. Ne pouvant se résoudre à oublier sa progéniture, alors qu'elle allait être embaumée et placée en crypte, il avait réussi à s'emparer de son cadavre à l'aide de l'un de ses mauvais tours. Les nombreuses heures passées dans sa jeunesse à étudier de lourds ouvrages de cuir au parchemin jaunit, allait enfin être misent en pratique. Il ne pouvait échouer, c'était inconcevable, il se devait de sauver sa chair! Loki avait déjà tenté ce genre de choses auparavant, profanant quelques tombeaux, mais n'était en aucun cas arrivé à un résultat satisfaisant. La magie noire était la plus difficile à maitriser de son point de vue, tout maître-magicien qu'il était, et comportait de nombreux risques. Cependant, il avait réussi. Il avait bien cru défaillir de joie lorsque les pulsions du cœur de son bébé reprenaient un rythme régulier.

La porte s'ouvrait à la volée, offrant au dieu de la malice un vif sursaut. Sans même se tourner vers l'origine du tapage, il analysa une démarche qu'il reconnaissait d'entre toutes. Loki étouffa un juron se retournant vers son si prévisible visiteur nocturne.

**-Loki est-ce donc vrai ?**

Thor contemplait la scène, inerte devant l'horreur du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. L'héritier ne portait pas sa traditionnelle armure, laissant deviner sa musculature impressionnante à travers le tissu. Il semblait profondément courroucé. Après avoir refermé la porte, le dieu du tonnerre se planta devant son frère, le toisant de toute sa prestance. Car mine de rien, avec sa taille plus qu'imposante et ses muscles de gladiateur, l'ainé n'avait rien de rassurant lorsqu'un large sourire n'éclairait pas son visage et en cet instant présent ses sourcils étaient froncés d'une colère évidente. Il laissa échapper un cri de dégoût en contemplant sa « nièce ».

**-User de nécromancie est strictement interdit à Asgard ! Tu pourrais être emprisonné pour ça ! Ou pire, condamné !**

Thor parlait avec rage, d'une voix tonitruante. Il tambourina le poing sur le berceau qui se trouvait non loin de lui, qui manqua de se briser sous le choc. Loki lui lança un regard noir, indigné.Le condamner pour avoir sauvé une vie ? La logique de cette action lui échappait.

**-Tu as fais une fausse couche, c'est la nature des choses mon frère, il faut l'accepter.**

Pour toute réponse Loki recommença à susurrer des chants à sa fille, lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant de lâcher un grognement scandalisé. Son imbécile de grand frère ne pouvait-il pas s'occuper de ses propres affaires ? Était-ce trop demander ? Il était outré!

**-Vas-tu la tuer une seconde fois ?**

Thor écarquilla ses yeux bleus, visiblement choqué d'une telle question. Mjöllnir n'était pas avec lui, il n'en avait pas besoin pour parler à son petit frère et le raisonner.

**-Non.**

Il soupira d'exaspération, s'asseyant sur le lit, face au magicien, évitant néanmoins de croiser le regard vide de l'immonde chose suintante dans les bras du cadet aux cheveux noirs.

**-Mais père ne veux pas d'une telle sorcellerie sous son toit… Et moi non plus, ainsi que les autres. Il n'y a rien de plus compréhensible.**

**Cet enfant est maudit Loki, il sera exilé dans les tréfonds de la terre… Pour le bien de tous, pour ton bien.**

Ses mots n'étaient ni saccadés ni hachés, ils étaient forts, brutaux mais réfléchis. Thor parlait avec sincérité, il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire pour protéger son frère de sa propre démence, tout comme lui avait précédemment assuré Odin.

**-Mon bien ? … Tu veux m'enlever Hella pour mon bien ? Est-ce une plaisanterie?**

Visiblement, Loki de voyait pas les choses de cette manière, et c'était compréhensible. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas donner naissance à un être hybride, pour une fois ce n'était qu'une simple Asgardienne. La petite princesse d'Asgard… Ces mots le rendaient étrangement nostalgique.

**-C'est une déesse, elle pourra aisément survivre surtout avec…** Il marqua une pause, ne sachant comment qualifier l'immondice qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. **La magie que tu lui as offerte.**

Loki, si attentif d'ordinaire , était las d'écouter les argumentations stériles de son ainé, il reporta son attention sur la mort-vivante, avec béatitude.

**-C'est ma fille !**

Oui certes, bien vu... Thor perdait patience. Il aurait été plus aisé de s'adresser à un mur que de tenter de ramener Loki à la raison. Il avait de la peine pour le Dieu des mensonges, terriblement de peine. Avec toutes les épreuves qui lui furent infligées, son petit frère n'arrivait plus à raisonner clairement, avec l'intelligence connue de tous qui le caractérisait et il s'en voulait, il n'avait pas pu le protéger davantage. Après tout, Loki n'était pas maître de ses actes.

**-Ce n'est plus ta fille… Regarde… Regarde la ! **

**C'est une abomination !**

Comment le magicien pouvait-il encore s'accrocher à cette créature morte-vivante ? Ne voyait-il pas à quel point elle était déformée et monstrueuse ?

**-Une abomination…  
**

**-Oui.. Tu es las fon frère, las, c'est la folie qui s'empare de toi, la folie et la douleur. Ton esprit est malade…**

Le dieu du Tonnerre se sentait déboussolé. Il était si loin le temps lorsque enfants ils marchaient ensembles à l'ombre d'arbres centenaire. Si loin toute leur indéniable complicité… Et pourtant il ne pouvait oublier l'obsédante idée que tout était de sa faute.

**-Peut-être bien.**

Le calme des mots du dieu de la malice sidéra Thor, il ne connaissait que trop bien cet air inexpressif. Le vert des yeux de Loki ne brillait plus, étrangement opaque, du moins un court instant. Ses pupilles commençaient à se dilater. Délicatement, il déposa sa fille dans le berceau en jais, avant de se retourner vers le blond qui était désormais également levé. Imperturbable il s'empara de son sceptre. A cet instant, Thor comprit qu'il avait fait une lamentable erreur de ne pas emmener son marteau et se demandait s'il n'allait pas l'appeler. Mais il ne voulait aucunement, pour le moins du monde blesser Loki qui était totalement instable psychologiquement depuis sa n'aurait jamais imaginé que le traumatisme serait si grand. Le brun avançait calmement, avant de faire face à son frère. Il lui souriait, un grand sourire complètement dénué d'affection. En un éclair il plaça ses deux mains à son cou, alors que Thor restait étrangement immobile. Le masque inexpressif de Loki éclata. La cruauté lui martelait les tempes, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair dorée, un horrible sourire s'étirant sur ses les lèvres. Souffres-tu ? Cette simple question ne cessait de tournoyer dans sa tête en un manège démon de la jalousie ne cessait depuis toujours de croitre et toute cette rancœur explosait désormais, l'encourageant à ne pas brider sa violence, sans la moindre envie de s'arrêter. Enfin il captait toute l'attention de son frère, son imbécile de frère qui ne se défendait même pas. Soit… Grand bien lui fasse…Ou pas justement. Frustration, désir et haine ne faisaient qu'un.. Loki se laissait porter par la sensation du cou de son ainé entre ses doigts et de ce délectable instant de puissance, si rare et pourtant si espéré. Il voulait le briser, lui rompre les os, voir ce tas de muscles inerte s'effondrer à ses ! Mais il avait besoin de sa magie pour ça, il n'avait pas la force titanesque du dieu du tonnerre. S'appuyant sur son sceptre, une lueur démente dans le regard il…

Se stoppa net à l'écoute des hurlements de sa fille.

**-Il y a quelqu'un derrière ses portes… Nous ne sommes pas seuls.**

Lâchant Thor, il se précipita vers son enfant avec panique laissant tomber dans la précipitation son sceptre sur le dallage... L'ainé avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, s'étouffant à moitié, la marque des doigts et ongles de Loki sur son cou. Il aurait pu répondre à cette attaque et écraser le magicien comme un insecte, mais sa force titanesque refusait de s'exercer devant tant de souffrance de l'esprit. Loki était malade. Enfin, lorsqu'il n'était plus secoué d'un souffle saccadé il articula avec peine mais néanmoins une force surprenante.

**-Gardes !**

La garnison royale pénétra les lieux à l'instant, séparant Loki de la créature livide qui poussaient des grognements aigus et surnaturels. Ils durent être plusieurs pour maîtriser le dieu des mensonges qui ne cessait de se débattre. Sif se jeta sur Thor, alarmée, les pires conclusions se formant dans son esprit à la vue du cou meurtrit de son plus fidèle ami. La guerrière avait été alertée par le tapage. Elle lorgnait le cadet avec rage, complètement sidérée. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent avec horreur et indignation sur la créature gémissante dans les bras d'un garde. Quel était ce maléfice ? Elle se rapprocha du magicien maîtrisé, qui abdiquait.

**-Cela fait trop longtemps que nous fermons les yeux sur ta félonie Loki!**

** Cet acte ne restera pas impuni.**

D'un geste, elle ordonna aux gardes de le conduire aux pieds du roi.

* * *

**Mignard**

Il y a eut cet éclair pâle, si vif. Une décharge lumineuse qui l'a forcé à fermer les yeux en une dernière image. Ça, seulement ça. …Pas de pare-brise éclaté, ni la sensation des airbags qui explosent, d'un cou qui se brise, non... Le temps semblait s'arrêter. Le noir, le vide… Était-il mort ? Il ne saurait le dire, tant il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir, que ce soit son corps ou une quelconque douleur. Il perdait pied, silencieusement. Énorme fracas puis… Le calme. Néant.

...

Pas pour longtemps du moins. L'air glacé rentrait dans ses poumons, brumeux, humide. Il pouvait ressentir quelque chose sur sa peau, dans sa bouche le goût de la pluie. Alors quoi ? Il était encore en vie ? …

**-Odddiiinnn !**

Il avait hurlé, hurlé autant de dégoût que de colère. Pourquoi ? Son père adoptif l'avait surement sauvé des tréfonds de l'univers, c'était la seule explication. Il ne voulait pas… De grâce ! Était-ce trop demander d'enfin pouvoir rendre l'âme ? Pour l'heure il fallait pourtant bien ouvrir les paupières.

**-Heu… J'crois pas non…**

Loki écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, abasourdi. Il s'était fourvoyé. Son corps était entouré d'un fin halo verdâtre, sa magie ? Quant à sa tête, elle était presque prête à exploser... C'était comme si cette voix le tirait des abysses. Elle était légèrement sarcastique mais pas vraiment cruelle. L'intonation le laissait perplexe il y avait quelque chose d'étrange… Un accent ? Pour le moment, son crâne chauffé à blanc ne lui permettait guère de réflexion.

**-Vous avez eu de la chance que la ceinture de sécurité ne reste pas bloquée, j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'ouvrir…**

Hein ?… Qu'est-ce que ? Il y a encore quelques instants il était dans sa voiture, puis la vitesse, le crash… Comment se faisait-il qu'il se trouvait là sur le sol dans les bras de… Un inconnu ? Il le détailla avec stupéfaction. Il avait l'air jeune, très jeune, dix-sept ans tout au plus, peut-être moins. Les yeux gris, tranchants, le regard hautain, la peau claire, des cernes qui pouvaient rivaliser avec ses propres poches...Quelque chose choquait Loki, indiciblement, les cheveux, courts, légèrement en bataille, d'un blanc pur, aux reflets argentés. Tout comme il avait butté sur cette voix, l'apparence physique était tout aussi atypique. Pas que l'inconnu soit repoussant, bien au contraire mais... Un gamin ? Le corps d'adolescent ne trompait pas. Pourtant… Des cheveux de vieillard. Il ne comprenait rien… De toute façon trop secoué pour partir dans une tirade métaphysique. La lueur verte, luminescente, qui émanait de sa peau de magicien se tarit peu à peu. D'ordinaire il aurait carrément fait apparaître un champ de force, par automatisme, mais là, cela prouvait bien à quel point son énergie était faible. La lumière s'évapora enfin, comme un spectre qui décroit, lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'était en aucun cas couvert de sang.

**-Ah ouais quand même… Un mutant.**

Loki n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de ses paroles. C'était la première fois depuis son exil qu'un pauvre mortel était témoin de ses pouvoirs, aussi limités soient-ils.

**-Pardon ?**

Il secoua vivement la tête, toujours dans les bras du garçon. Il était indemne mais vraiment sonné, avec la délicate sensation qu'un bulldozer venait de lui passer sur le corps.

**-Faites pas la fine bouche, vous croyiez que moi j'vous ai sauvé par l'apparition du Saint-Esprit ?** **Par contre désolée pour votre caisse, elle est morte, soyez déjà heureux d'être en un seul morceau…**

Loki fixa le vide, la mine toujours autant incrédule. C'était ce gosse qui l'avait sorti du véhicule ? Ce gosse qui l'avait… Sauvé. Ce mot lui laissait une sensation amère. Deux minutes… Il se remémora ce qu'il venait de lui dire. L'adolescent n'avait rien de normal. Comment, avait-il pu comme ça, en un claquement de doigts, sortir un homme de sa corpulence (certes pas des plus lourdes mais tout de même) en plein accident ?! Loki divaguait-il ? Était-il dans un coma ou quelque chose de la sorte ? La vive lueur orangée de son « véhicule », ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, lui confirma le contraire. Et cet accent… Slave ? … Non vraiment il ne comprenait rien… Comment l'avait-il appelé ? Mutant ?! Quelle insolence ! Il était un Jotun mais tout de même pas une créature des marais ! Il se dégagea de ses bras, visiblement vexé, essayant de se relever par la force de ses coudes. Le mortel le regardait se tortiller sur le sol, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

**-Dites, rien de cassé ? Est-ce que ça va ? Vous pouvez marcher ?**

Le jeune homme lui tendait la main, visiblement inquiet. Par cet acte, son énervement se stoppa net, remplacé par une nouvelle stupeur. Loki , hormis Thor, n'était pas habitué à ce que l'on se soucie de lui , si bien que de si simples questions le rendaient vraiment mal à l'aise. La pluie tombait encore avec force, lui martelant le visage. Ses cheveux étaient complètement détrempés et les flammes commencèrent à s'éteindre, avec une odeur horrible de plastique et de métal fondu. Il acquiesça.

**-Oui…Merci.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?! Non mais vraiment … Dans le choc il avait du surement se prendre un coup de trop sur la tête. Loki se redressa, avec tout de même un peu de peine, les jambes plus infimes que du coton, puis se dépoussiéra. Une fois debout, il toisa le gosse de toute sa hauteur, qui lui était toujours accroupi. Il détailla sa tenue : un sous pull noir, un peu filé, à l'encolure ronde, collant à sa peau à cause de l'averse, un jean bleu pâle, très délavé et déchiré par endroits, une chaine à la ceinture et une paire de tennis qui semblaient avoir vécu de meilleurs jours... En outre. Ses sourcils sombres faisaient encore plus ressortir sa chevelure livide, tout aussi trempée que celle du Jotun, mais dans un désordre quasiment étudié. Sa peau était très claire, mais sale par endroits, de la suie ? C'était sans doute à cause du crash… Non vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à ses cheveux blancs qui lui donnaient un air si… Étrange… Pour toute réponse à ce scan sous rayon X, l'adolescent lui offrit un sourire en coin, avant de se relever à son tour. Il était bien plus petit que le dieu du mensonge mais gardait cette expression insolente… Répugnante ! Pivotant vers la droite, le dieu de la malice contemplait le désastre, sa voiture ressemblait désormais plus à une boite de conserve compressée qu'autre chose. Magnifique… Bon la police, il devait appeler la police. Il tata sa chemise. Ses papiers étaient dans la poche de son costume, mais pas son téléphone. Eh merde… Le portable en question était surement en train de se consumer doucement, dans le vide poche du véhicule comme il avait l'habitude de le ranger. Loki soupira fermement l'air plus que blasé. Il essayait de trouver une borne d'appel d'urgence ou quelque chose dans ce style là. Cuisant échec. Non mais vraiment ! Ce n'était pas possible ! D'une main, il empoigna le jeune homme qui se laissa faire, afin de l'éloigner du lieu. Il ne manquerait plus que ce charmant tas de tôles leur explose à la figure pour couronner le tout. Non ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de rester là. Ayant reprit, du moins un peu, ses esprits, Loki lorgnait les panneaux environnants afin de se repérer. D'accord… Il n'était pas si loin que cela en fait. Au moins ça c'était une bonne nouvelle. Mouais. Le garçon commença à siffloter, faisant savoir à sa manière, au magicien, perdu dans l'analyse des panneaux routiers, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras, chose que Loki, en comprenant, fit d'un coup sec, agacé.

**-Bon… J'imagine que tu habites dans le coin. Je vais te raccompagner chez tes parents. Et les remercier.**

La nuit était toujours aussi brumeuse, si bien que l'on aurait volontiers confondu avec raison New York et l'Angleterre. Le magicien n'allait pas s'en plaindre, de base, il avait une aversion profonde des fortes chaleurs, de part sa nature de géant des glaces. Le dieu des mensonges attendit que le jeune homme lui montre le chemin, mais il n'en fut rien. … … Heu ? Heu… Deux minutes…Un gosse dehors en plein cœur de la nuit, seul et apparemment sobre (bien que c'était limite à se demander …) ce n'était pas normal. PAS NORMAL DU TOUT. L'air inexpressif du mortel le sidérait.

**-Att…**

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. L'adolescent leva un sourcil, haussant les épaules.

**-C'est ici chez moi.**

* * *

**Alors heureux ? Pas d'hachi-parmentier de Loki, dommage hein? (Enfin plutôt des lasagnes dans son cas 8D)**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme je vous l'ai dit je me consacre ici au second personnage afin de marquer une transition. Avec vos reviews vous avez en effet trouvé son identité, effectivement c'était bien Pietro Maximoff, alias Vif-Argent ou encore Quicksilver. Futur membre des Avengers dans l'avenir et personnage récurant de la saga X-Men, il me paraissait l'élément idéal pour lier les deux univers. **

**Je n'ai pas plongé dans les détails tumultueux de son passé mais simplement énoncé la situation de manière claire, cela viendra peut-être par la suite...Faire de Quicksilver un fugueur, me semblait assez approprié aussi, après tout, cette fiction est quand même une GROSSE adaptation libre, pour ne pas dire un ÉNORME délire. Il n'y aura pas de persos inventés, je n'aime pas trop cela, l'univers Marvel est tellement riche que je trouve ça dommage de ne pas l'utiliser. Donc oui, Pietro et Wanda sont bien ceux des versions papier, mais plus jeunes.**

* * *

_**POV'S Quicksilver, quelques instants avant le crash.**_

Cette foutue pluie ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter, pourtant le froid ne me fait étrangement aucun effet, j'ai connu tellement pire à l'époque où nous étions gitans en Pologne... La ville la nuit est belle, enfin belle… Si l'on évite les coins sordides évidemment.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi je ne vais pas chercher où m'abriter au lieu de contempler le ciel comme un imbécile heureux, avec un air béat. Étrangement, ce spectacle m'apaise. Même avec l'épais nuage de pollution et celui gorgé de pluie, on peut voir des étoiles terriblement scintillantes. C'est idiot, dire que la plupart sont mortes depuis des siècles et nous transmettent seulement le spectre reflet de leur image…

Des fois je me trouble à me demander ce qu'il y a vraiment là haut, le fait qu'on ait été seulement que quelques fois sur la Lune me rend relativement septique. Je ne sais pas ce que cherche à nous cacher le gouvernement, mais ça ne doit pas être du joli…

Pourtant, je rêverais d'aller là bas, qui ne le rêveraient pas ? De cette vue, les étoiles nous semblent tellement proches, si accessibles, on pourrait presque tendre nos doigts pour s'en saisir, avant de nous rendre compte de notre indicible stupidité.

La pluie redouble de cadence, l'eau trempe mon dos, le tissu de mes vêtements colle à ma peau me faisant remarquer à quel point j'ai encore maigri. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais parfois le loisir de me lorgner dans un miroir de toute manière.

Je frisonne. J'ai finalement un peu froid mais je n'ai nullement envie de dormir après la journée que j'ai passé. L'état de Wanda* me désespère, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se borgne à bloquer son esprit de la sorte…

La voir alitée dans cette chambre pâle d'hôpital me laisse toujours un goût amer. A chaque fois que je lui rends visite, mes nerfs se serrent, j'ai toujours peur d'y croiser notre père. Ce n'a jamais été encore le cas, de toute façon sa seigneurie à tellement de choses plus importantes à faire !

Je ne me fais pas la moindre illusion depuis longtemps. Si Magneto a accepté de « s'occuper » de ma jumelle c'est avant tout à cause de la puissance de Wanda, afin de garder une emprise sur elle pour s'en servir à sa guise pour l'aider dans je ne sais quel de ses atroces objectifs.

Ça me fout la gerbe… J'aimerais tellement la sortir de là, mais du haut de mon adolescence et de ma stupide situation je suis tout simplement inutile.

La faim me laboure les entrailles mais j'en ai strictement rien à foutre, je n'ai pas mangé aujourd'hui, j'attendrais demain. Des fois je peux dire merci à ma mutation, je me doute bien que dans le cas contraire mon corps inerte serait déjà en train de croupir dans un caniveau.

Je me rappelle il y a encore si peu quand je faisais mumuse contre les troupes de Charles Xavier afin d'obéir aux ordres du paternel. Je ne réalisais pas très bien… Voyais-je cela comme un jeu ?

Je n'ai pas fait que des choses très belles, ni très légales, si bien que je me félicite intérieurement que l'on me connaisse juste sous un pseudo à l'époque. De toute façon qui pourrait reconnaitre le crâneur aux cheveux blancs dans la loque que je suis devenue ?

Ce n'est pas plus mal… Monsieur propre à roulettes m'a pourtant abordé plusieurs fois pour rejoindre son institut lorsqu'il a apprit que j'ai coupé les ponts avec son cher ennemi adoré Erik**. Allez savoir comment il a pu être au courant mais cette sale manie de se mêler encore et toujours de la vie des gens en les épiant me fout la hargne. Je l'ai bien entendu conseillé d'aller gentiment se faire voir, lui expliquant que je m'en bat les flancs de ses stupides idéaux d'hippie.

Son sourire calme et sincère en guise de réponse m'a sidéré… J'ai l'amère impression que le professeur X ne va pas me lâcher de si tôt puisque son plus grand passe temps est de vouloir rassembler le plus d'adeptes sous sa coupe, afin de les protéger en leur enseignant les bienfaits de la communauté déblatérant « sa sagesse » comme père Castor. Il sait pourtant que la plupart de ces gamins ont été battus, rejetés et persécutés à cause de leur différence.

C'est de la pure hypocrisie…

Cette rue est étrangement déserte, en même temps je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il peut bien être. Je m'assois sur un espèce d'arrêt de bus à moitié démolit en prenant la tête dans mes mains.

J'espère pouvoir me faire embaucher quelques temps demain, très sincèrement mendier est la chose qui m'insupporte le plus ici-bas. Enfant j'aurais volontiers volé, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je faisais, mais il faut croire que j'ai bien changé.

Une conscience ? Peut-être bien… Enfin bref, elle me bloque de faire ça. Rectification, enfant je serais déjà mort ou gisant quelque part la bouche dégoulinante de sperme. Merveilleux… Ça s'accorderait bien avec ma dépigmentation capillaire ma fois ahah !

Enfin bon encore une fois, je peux remercier ma mutation et mon hyper-vitesse de ma survie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette situation va durer, j'ose espérer pouvoir finalement récolter assez d'argent afin que les choses s'arrangent un peu.

Je ne m'amuserais pas à retourner au bercail avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_« Bonjour papounet chéri, me revoilà, je suis sorti un peu et je suis revenu de peur d'attraper un rhume. L'air frais m'a fait du bien, je suis de nouveau tout joyeux à l'idée de te servir de chair à canon ou découper des cadavres en ton honneur youpi ! »_

Bref… Je crois que je dresse assez bien le tableau et en exagérant à peine, c'est bien ça le pire, en plus avec une chance sur deux, Mystique m'abattra d'un coup de flingue dans les tempes avant que je termine ma phrase. Joie !

Mon estomac pousse des cris de bête féroce si bien que cela me blase littéralement. Non mais sérieux, depuis quand je n'arrive pas à tenir une simple journée sans manger ? Pourquoi pas du champagne et des petits fours ? Je rigole tout seul de ma situation, comme un parfait abruti. Je sors quelque chose de ma poche, un briquet devenu aujourd'hui si vieux…

Je le tourne entre mes doigts et son contact me calme. J'ai un sourire amusé aux lèvres. C'est une relique de mon père adoptif, aujourd'hui mort.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en séparer et je dois bien avouer que les soirées au coin du feu près de la caravane me manquent affreusement désormais. C'est ainsi… Je soupire un peu relevant ma tête vers le ciel embrumé en fixant encore ces putains d'étoiles. Quelque chose me sort de ma contemplation.

Whait… What ?

Je ne comprends que rapidement ce qu'il va arriver si je ne me bouge pas les fesses. Mon hyper-vitesse me rend avec moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire aux portes du véhicule. Y'a un type là dedans…

Je ne vais pas chercher s'il est défoncé où complètement saoul pour être dans cet état. Quel genre d'abruti peut-il bien rouler aussi vite par un temps de pluie ? Enfin pour le moment ce n'est pas mon problème, mais je ne suis pas du genre à laisser crever quelqu'un la bouche ouverte sous mes yeux.

Pour ma chance, les airbags ne se sont pas encore enclenchés, enfin pour le moment. Il faut que je me magne le cul mais je n'arrive pas à détacher cette putain de ceinture ! Elle est collée ou quoi ?! Bordel de merde… En un coup vif, j'arrive enfin à détacher l'homme.

Il y a quelque chose de choquant, un espèce d'hâlo verdâtre émane de son corps, m'apprenant que ce n'est rien d'un simple humain. Ce truc va peut-être me brûler, mais je n'ai vraiment le temps pour réfléchir à d'ahurissantes hypothèses. Je passe mes bras autour de son corps afin de le soulever, bingo je ne crame pas ! Mais c'est pourtant ce qui va arriver si je me barre pas de là.

J'arrive enfin à le dégager, il n'est pas lourd du tout mais mes forces après un jour de jeun ne sont pas au beau fixe. Je ferme les yeux pour faire abstraction de la douleur qui me laboure le dos et nous projette vivement en arrière. Je retombe lamentablement sur le sol, louant une énième fois mes réflexes sur-développés.

Le contact du bitume est désagréable, je me relève péniblement les graviers manquant de s'enfoncer dans ma peau avec la pluie. Au loin je regarde la bagnole s'enflammer. Quelques seconde de plus et le truc inconscient dans mes bras aurait fini en barbeuk. Je le regarde, dubitatif, la lueur verte semble s'affaiblir au fur et à mesure.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de blessures même s'il est aussi pâle qu'un leucémique en fase terminale. Mais c'est peut-être la nuit et la lumière verte qui me donne cette impression. Lentement je le sent s'agiter alors qu'il m'écrase à moitié.

Il reprend sa respiration.

**-Odddiiinnn !**

What's the fuck ? Il est complètement sonné le pauvre mec et il m'explose les tympans par-dessus le marché. En même temps après un truc pareil ça reste compréhensible. Odin ? Sérieux ?

Non moi c'est Jésus mais mes amis m'appellent juste Pietro, enchanté de faire ta connaissance pauvre âme en perdition... Cependant, je préfère me la fermer.

Il me regarde avec deux orbes couleur d'absinthe qui me semblent presque scintiller comme des néons de vitrine.

Heu… Okay … C'est des lentilles ou un signe de sa mutation ? Il a l'air de sortir de je ne sais quel cauchemar plutôt affreux.

**-Heu… J'crois pas non…**

On ressemble à deux pauvres cons éclairés par la lueur lunaire, remix blasant d'un navet cinématographique avec des vampires qui scintillent au soleil.

Génial.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**Ouais je sais, j'ai donné à Pietro un langage, trèèèèès distingué ! Imaginer le tout avec un accent Polonais, y'a de quoi se taper des barres.**

* * *

*** Wanda Maximoff alias Scarlet Witch, est la soeur jumelle de Quicksilver dans les comics, cependant vu la différence de leur couleur de cheveux (brune pour la jeune femme et blancs pour lui) je suppose que ce sont de faux-jumeaux, nés en même temps, mais d'un ovule différent.  
**

****Erik Lehnsherr est l'un des noms auquels se fait appeler Magneto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoy!**

**Voilà la suite, pardon du léger retard de publication, mais je n'avais, ces derniers jours, pas trop la tête à écrire. **

**Voici un nouveau flash-back d'une scène que je voulais raconter depuis pas mal de temps. Loki n'agit pas du tout comme d'ordinaire dans ce passage, et c'est volontaire.**

**Enfin , bon je vous laisse découvrir!**

* * *

_On dit souvent que l'amour et la haine sont les facettes d'une même pièce. En ce qui concerne les deux frères, cette phrase est des plus vérifiables._

* * *

**_Asgard, début de matinée_**

Loki tressaillit, les premières lueurs de l'aurore chauffaient sa peau, encore ensommeillé, il s'agitait doucement dans les draps avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Thor était à côté de lui, totalement endormi, d'un sommeil si lourd que la chambre aurait prit feu, cela lui aurait été totalement égal. Il faut dire qu'il avait de quoi être fatigué après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé... Bref.

Se redressant un peu, la tête soutenue par son propre bras gauche, le magicien contemplait son frère, à moitié couvert par les draps dans une position rocambolesque. Loki retenait difficilement un rire aussi violent que moqueur. Il plissa les paupières. Le prince cadet n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose se réaliserait… Oh bien sur il y avait eut plusieurs signes par le passé, de lourdes œillades, des rapprochements, quelques baisers effleurés dans le corridor du palais ou des mains hasardeuses, mais c'était tout. Il fallait cependant être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la tension significative et incessante dans les regards des princes. Aveugle…Ou totalement stupide.

Loki se demandait bien si ce n'était pas le meilleur qualificatif pour décrire les amis de son frère, car entre cette peste de Sif, Volstagg, Hogun ou Fandrall, il ne savait vraiment pas qui pouvait relever le niveau.

Il fallait tout de même avouer que le groupe lui rendait bien cela, le rabaissant sans cesse et n'ayant pas la moindre confiance en lui. A raison, certes… Le Dieu des mensonges les trouvait affligeants, et c'était bien entendu réciproque, Loki savait pertinemment qu'ils supportaient sa présence juste pour ne pas froisser l'héritier d'Asgard, rien de plus. De toute manière il s'en fichait amèrement.

Thor bougeait un peu dans son sommeil alors que le prince cadet s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre. N'importe qui, ou presque, après une nuit d'étreinte, aurait caressé les cheveux de son amant, se serait extasié devant son corps à demi-nu sous les draps et blablabla…

Mais Loki n'était pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, pouvait-on vraiment parler d'amour ? Nullement.

C'était bien plus compliqué que cela. Un mélange de désir et de répulsion, d'attachement et de haine… Quelque chose de fort, indéniablement, même s'il aurait miles fois préféré être découpé à vif et pendu en place publique plutôt que d'avouer ceci, enfin, de se l'avouer.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser le tournant qu'avait prit la situation, lorsque tous deux eurent compris le manège dans lesquels ils s'étaient entrainés, il était bien évidement trop tard.

La frustration et les fantasmes éhontés explosèrent. D'abord une simple caresse sur ses lèvres glacées, puis un baiser approfondit, long, assez bestial, il fallait bien le dire... Alors Loki c'était retrouvé là, par la force des choses, dans la chambre de son frère. Après ça, tout c'était enchainé avec le plus grand naturel du monde, une fois les vêtements tombés, avant que leur corps ne s'enlisent.

Inceste… Ce mot interdit aurait volontiers consumé leur peau.

D'ailleurs, comment ceci était-il arrivé ?

* * *

La veille, Asgard était en liesse, leur prince héritier était revenu victorieux d'une bataille, Thor, avec une place d'honneur au banquet, jouissait de cette gloire à ses yeux, bien méritée. Le dieu offrait grand nombre de clins d'oeils à la foule et accueillait les encouragements avec une joie évidente. A sa droite, Loki était tout bonnement blasé, fixant sa coupe dorée et vide comme s'il s'agissait du graal, jouant avec les couteaux et le faisan dans son assiette.

L'un après l'autre, les compagnons d'armes de son frère félicitèrent le blond de l'issue de la bataille d'une accolade amicale.

Les choppes s'entrechoquaient et la cervoise coulait à flots.

De son côté le dieu des mensonges après un énième soupir s'attaqua à l'hydromel pour tenter d'oublier le pur cauchemar qu'il était en train de vivre. Thor, trop heureux, ne se rendait compte comme d'habitude, de rien. Le rire gras de son frère lui vrillait les tympans. Une corde… N'y avait-il donc pas une corde dans la salle ? Ça serait parfait avec le lustre là… Bref.

Odin regardait son ainé avec un sourire fier et approbateur. Cela en était trop, pour toute réponse entre le choix du suicide ou du meurtre, Loki avala d'un coup son verre d'alcool de miel avant de s'en resservir un dans la foulée, puis deux, puis trois, puis huit…

C'était un bien maigre chiffre comparé aux tonneaux de cervoise qui étaient vidés d'une traite par Thor et son ami Volstagg (guerrier obèse qui passe le plus clair de son temps dans le ripaille) , d'un seul coup, en un stupide concours, mais assez pour que le brun se sente étrangement brûlant. Il avait apparemment prit quelques couleurs, assez du moins pour qu'on lui lance de grands sourires. Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'une claque brutale faillit lui briser le dos.

**-Ahahah je suis ravi mon frère ! Il est si rare de te voir t'amuser ! Allons, fais-moi le plaisir de laisser ce masque spectral...C'est un jour de liesse ne l'oublions pas. **

**Échanson ! Ne vois tu point que la coupe de mon frère est vide ?**

S'amuser ? Non mais était-il sérieux ?! Loki lui lança un regard aussi noir qu'inquisiteur qui n'eut pas le moindre effet sur le blond outre un sourire goguenard. D'accord… Il pensait vraiment qu'il était en train de s'amuser dans… Cette stupide beuverie de barbares ?

Même Sif, d'ordinaire relativement réservée comparée aux autres guerriers en terme de boisson se laissait aller au chaos général. C'était pathétique…

Une Asgardienne aux cheveux de feu, apparemment aussi éméchée que la brune, si ce n'est davantage, s'approcha de Thor avant de s'installer sur ses genoux. Loki ne put que compatir au regard choqué de Sif. Bon d'accord, il était habitué à ce que ce genre de choses arrivent à l'héritier, mais il ne saurait dire si c'était l'alcool ou la vue de la tenue trop échancrée de la rousse qui lui donnait l'envie de découper des cadavres à mains nues. Il agrippa le couteau d'argent de son assiette à s'en blanchir les articulations. La fille commençait à susurrer à l'oreille de Thor des propos pour les moins indécents et le futur roi en était … Ravi.

Outrée, Sif quitta la table avant que Loki ne se lève à son tour sous le regard surprit de son frère.

**-Hum je crois que j'ai vraiment trop bu Thor, je vais prendre un peu l'air…**

Le dieu du Tonnerre acquiesça, remplissant une énième fois son assiette et reprenant joyeusement le cours des conversations comme si de rien n'était. Le prince cadet quitta la salle remplie de victuailles et de l'odeur de l'alcool, non sans précipitation.

* * *

Loki se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage, plus pour inhiber ses nerfs que les affres de l'alcool. D'habitude, il se fichait totalement (enfin presque) de ce genre d'événements qui arrivaient, ma fois, fort souvent. Mais, c'était surtout l'accumulation des faits de la soirée qui le rendait ainsi, à ne pas en douter.

Ses doigts tremblaient un peu trop et il était dans un état bien différent de toutes les autres fois où il fut ivre.

Pas de nausée atroce, pas d'envie de recracher ses tripes et vomir l'intégralité de ce qu'il avait mangé les trois derniers jours, pas de fou rires idiots juste… L'euphorie, une euphorie brûlante et de plus en plus incontrôlable qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Prenant appui sur les murs et manquant plus d'une fois d'heurter le sol par la même occasion, il regagna le corridor.

Non… Était-ce une vision due à son surplus d'hydromel dans le sang ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de la dissiper, sans succès. L'Asgardienne de tout à l'heure, se tenait là, comme une fleur, devant la chambre de son frère, prête à y rentrer et… Attendre le blond. Bordel de merde!

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, il aurait bien entendu largement préféré de ne pas voir ceci mais maintenant qu'il était spectateur… Et d'ailleurs, au nom du ciel, comment pourrait-il docilement le rester ?!

La fille était jeune, au physique agréable, mais atrocement vulgaire, que ce soit au niveau de sa tenue, de son maquillage et de ses manières… Bref tout ce qui émanait d'elle. Était-ce vraiment ce genre de créature sordide qui attirait Thor ? Une femme douce et réservée serait fort bien passé à la vue de Loki sans que cela ne le tique davantage, mais là…Le magicien n'arrivait tout simplement pas à inhiber ses pulsions de haine.

Peu importe si c'était l'alcool qui lui dictait sa conduite il s'avança vers elle, avec un sourire atroce, afin d'arriver à sa hauteur.

**-Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? Je suis navré, mon frère considère toujours ses amis et les banquets comme une chose primordiale, cela doit-être tellement humiliant d'attendre seule ainsi pour offrir son corps en pâture…**

**-Prince Loki?**

Bien vu... Cette trainée osait l'appeler par son prénom ? Très bien…

Le dieu l'analysa sous toutes les coutures. Avec un tel regard, il aurait volontiers passé pour un prédateur sexuel, cependant ce n'était pas cela. PAS DU TOUT CELA.

Quelques lames étaient dissimulées sous sa tunique et le contact froid du métal ne cessait d'attiser son euphorie.

La rousse le regardait de manière suspicieuse, soudainement mal à l'aise, le sourire de Loki était immonde. Elle effectua trois pas de recul.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?**

Il la toisa avec mépris, la panique qui gagnait les prunelles de l'Asgardienne était délice. Il inspira profondément avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse davantage. D'une main, il l'empoigna avant de la jeter violemment sur le sol comme un amas malpropre. Elle cria, autant de surprise que de douleur à cause de la violence de choc. Le brun s'agenouilla près d'elle, lui plaquant ses doigts contre sa bouche afin qu'elle se taise, il passa une lame sous sa gorge en coupant la peau de manière superficielle. Il n'avait aucune envie de la souiller, ni de se souiller, juste de s'amuser un peu.

Un halo verdâtre émanait de ses paumes. La fille tentait vainement d'hurler, les mains de Loki étaient tout simplement en train de la brûler.

Elle essayait de se débattre mais n'y arrivait étrangement plus, comme si son corps restait immobilisé par le contrôle d'une force extérieure.

**-Chut… Voyons, reste calme ma petite… Que veux-tu... **

**Je crois que ton visage ne me revient étrangement pas… Nous allons l'embellir un peu.**

Il la plaqua encore plus sur le sol, afin de l'allonger complètement, l'empêchant presque de respirer au passage. La lueur verte quitta le prince cadet au profit de l'Asgardienne. Sa tête si près de la sienne, il pouvait observer à loisir les pupilles se dilater de douleur au fur et à mesure que la chair était à vif. Elle se crispa, essayant encore de se débattre, inutilement.

Elle souffrait le martyre, comme si des flammes brûlantes l'entouraient, des flammes qui n'apportaient pas la moindre douleur au magicien qui n'était consumé que par le plaisir de cette vision.

La rousse haleta. Son supplice dura longtemps, une bonne trentaine de minute mais les bruits extérieurs cessèrent d'intensité, indiquant que le banquet ne tarderait pas à se finir.

Loki la relâcha de façon brutale.

**-Parles en à quiconque et tu es comme morte, m'as-tu compris ?**

** Je le saurais à l'instant où les mots sortiront de tes lèvres…**

L'Asgardienne acquiesça, terrorisée, les larmes piquaient son visage défiguré. Elle essayait de se relever, difficilement, tant le contact du dallage sur sa peau rougie était insupportable.

**-Maintenant vas-t-en, ne l'approche plus jamais… Jamais tu m'entends ?! Misérable catin… Tu es répugnante…**

Il la laissa s'éloigner vivement, fuir, avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. La joie de la torture n'était pas encore passée et redoublait d'intensité. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il était resté dans cette position...

Une démarche familière vrillait ses tympans, son frère se précipita vers lui, alarmé.

**-Loki…**

Il le trouvait là, à même le sol, non loin de la porte de sa chambre, tremblant, le regard vide. Venait-il de pleurer ? Le cœur du blond se serrait. Bien évidement, les seules larmes que Loki eut versé étaient celles à cause de l'euphorie de la torture de l'Asgardienne, celles de pur plaisir, mais Thor était à miles lieux d'imaginer un tel scénario.

Voir Loki en train de souffrir fut suffisant pour dissiper les vapeurs de cervoise de son esprit, enfin du moins en partie. Il s'agenouilla.

**-Mon frère, que t'arrive-t-il, est-ce que tout va bien ?**

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers lui, sans bouger, le regard brillant et encore excessivement alanguit par la violence récente.

Alors que son frère fondait lentement d'inquiétude, une idée lui vint en tête, une idée atroce, une idée délicieuse. C'était le jour de triomphe de Thor n'est-ce pas ? Alors … Oui… Pourquoi pas… Pourquoi ne pas l'entacher de la plus jouisive des manières, et s'assurer de la sorte de la force de son emprise ?

Le magicien voulait marquer son âme à jamais, sentir le cœur de son frère se disloquer sous ses doigts gelés, avec le délectable sentiment de pouvoir le briser en un instant, comme lui avait été brisé… Bonheur.

Thor avait toujours été qu'une stupide barrique de sentiments et il était si aisé de le manipuler...

**-As-tu été victime d'un quelconque malaise ? Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te forcer à boire autant… **

**Dis-moi de quelle manière puis-je t'aider ?! Dois-je te conduire en salle de traitement?**

Imbécile… Le magicien eut grand mal à maîtriser un rire violent. La situation était magnifique. Voir Thor autant paniqué était terriblement drôle, et délicieux. Où étaient donc tous les convives ? Le banquet était donc déjà terminé ? Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi… L'aider ? Rohhh comme c'est touchant... Touchant, niais et stupide.

Loki pencha lentement la tête vers la droite, avec un sourire, ses yeux verts illuminés d'une brillance significative.

Le blond n'était pas toujours vif d'esprit mais là, il commençait déjà à rougir, une lueur similaire dans le regard, ce qui encouragea le cadet qui brusquement, l'attira à lui.

Ils perdirent tout contrôle.

* * *

_**Bwahahahah, à suivre...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**/!\ Avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, j'ai supprimé un chapitre, le 4, et je l'ai fusionné avec le 3, du coup niveau publication c'est un peu le bordel. Pour bien comprendre ce chapitre-ci, assurez-vous d'avoir lu le début du flash-back (avec le banquet, la scène de torture toussa toussa) qui est désormais classé en chapitre 5, histoire de ressentir un minimum de cohérence avec la scène qui va suivre. /!\  
**_

_**Merci bien .**_

* * *

Thor bougea une nouvelle fois, laissant à la vue du magicien quelques marques rougies de sa peau dorée, des traces d'ongles et de morsures, sur ses bras et son dos, plus spécifiquement. N'étant d'ordinaire pas des plus tactiles, Loki, dans ce genre de situation, adorait pourtant laisser quelques « souvenirs » sur celui dont il partageait le lit par la force du hasard. Hasard ? Ou pas justement. Le magicien bailla, s'étirant un peu. Il devait être très tôt mais la meilleure des solutions était encore de s'éclipser discrètement. Après tout il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, Thor ne se souviendrait surement de rien une fois décuvé, ou interpréterait la situation comme les suites d'un fantasme nocturne ou il ne savait trop quoi …

Le dieu de la malice se redressa vivement, un peu trop vivement même. Thor le fixait avec des yeux ronds, soudainement réveillé et apparemment complètement abasourdi. Ah… D'accord, c'est donc ainsi que tournaient les choses… Bon ma fois… C'était plutôt un excellent scénario. Bonjour mon frère, alors on va faire fonctionner sa petite cervelle hein… Le blond, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, avec une expression fixe qui oscillait entre le choc, la honte et le traumatisme. Loki savait quant à lui exactement quel fascié adopter, celui de la pauvre pucelle (adjectif certes fort mal adapté) effarouchée. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il batte un peu des cils et le tableau serait des plus parfaits, mais n'exagérons pas trop quand même.

Un silence de mort s'empara des deux frères, si bien que l'on entendait presque le bruissement de feuilles des arbres à l'extérieur du palais. Thor se redressa à son tour, à la force des coudes, la bouche ouverte et la mâchoire prête à tomber, tout ceci sous le calme sidérant du brun. Il n'avait jamais vu le dieu de la malice de la sorte, les cheveux d'ordinaire lisses et parfaitement coiffés, dans un désordre matinal, à s'y confondre avec un adolescent à l'air encore un peu trop innocent. Loki ne souriait pas, ni ne grimaçait, à vrai dire il était parfaitement immobile et stoïque. Même ses grands yeux verts ne reflétaient rien à défaut de ceux de Thor qui semblaient en plein chaos.

Il comprenait au fur et à mesure, s'empourprant de flash flou ou non de la veille dans son esprit. La vision de son petit frère nu, tremblant et gémissant contre lui , ses puissantes mains en train d'écarter les cuisses du magicien, cette peau gelée, dont il avait encore la sensation au bout de ses doigts… Son cœur manqua un battement. Aie… Et là, c'est le drame. Ses souvenirs étaient en partie manquants, ou trop incertains, mais le goût de Loki le brûlait encore avec une terrible certitude. Le dieu du tonnerre frissonna, fixant les traces de la veille, de sa semence sur les draps, avec une indicible horreur. Il l'avait donc pénétré brutalement...

**-Ce... Ce n'était donc pas un rêve…**

Ou plutôt un cauchemar, comment… Comment avait-il pu faire cela à son propre frère ? Si faible, si fragile, si … C'était abominable. Il ne valait donc pas mieux que l'horrible étalon qui avait culbuté le brun des siècles plus tôt ? Comment se faire pardonner, comment se pardonner… C'était impossible… Il se prit la tête dans les mains, en colère contre lui-même et ses insupportables désirs bestiaux. Inceste… Quelle abomination !

Thor bredouillait, plus que mal à l'aise. Loki se força à rester inexpressif, qui plus est à feindre une certaine tristesse, avec une maîtrise étonnante. Il baissa le regard, l'air aussi blessé qu'abattu, reniflant un peu, prêt à pleurer, sans fondre en larmes pour autant, histoire de ne pas en faire de trop. Il avait un mal fou à dissimuler un sourire en coin additionné d'un rire, mais réussissait à garder le masque clair de la victime apeurée. Après tout, son sobriquet n'était-il pas celui de dieu des mensonges ? Le fait était surtout que le blond restait toujours d'une crédibilité déconcertante. Il contemplait les murs, à défaut du plafond. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait jamais aimé la décoration de la chambre de son grand frère. Tout manquait d'élégance et de sobriété…

Le magicien commença à s'extirper des draps, faisant remarquer à l'héritier, qui manqua au passage encore un arrêt cardiaque, des suçons sur son corps livide. Au nom du ciel mais que lui avait fait ?!

**-Oh mais… Ce n'est pas possible… LOKI ! Je suis désolé…**

L'intéressé arqua un sourcil, en une première expression visible sur son visage depuis le réveil brutal de son frère.

_*Crétin … Si tu te voyais… Un peu plus et tu implorerais mon pardon en te prosternant sur le sol. Le puissant héritier d'Asgard, pétrit d'orgueil sous le regard des convives, levant sa choppe à la victoire et attendant je ne sais quelle Asgardienne de faible vertu à souiller dans son lit... Ahah. Comment as-tu trouvé ce petit retournement de situation ? Ma fois, même avec les sévices de l'alcool tu n'étais pas un si mauvais amant, je dois bien l'avouer.*_

**-Laisses moi…**

Sa voix sonnait en une plainte vide, éteinte mais également agacée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et complètement anarchiques, afin de tenter de les ramener à l'arrière, du moins en partie, quelques épis bifurquant ici et là n'étaient apparemment pas de cet avis.

**-Lo…Loki…**

Il soupira, blasé, ignorant totalement son ainé, et essayant une nouvelle fois de plaquer ses cheveux à la force de ses paumes. Puis enfin il daigna se retourner vers son frère, plongeant deux orbes d'absinthe glaciale dans ceux de Thor, avec la soudaine envie de violer son esprit. Il se retint, deviner le flot désordonné des pensées du blond à travers ses expressions était encore plus amusant.

**-Je vais partir, avant que tes serviteurs n'arrivent et ne se posent de drôles de questions.**

Thor eut un couinement plaintif, haché. Avec force, il agrippa le bras de son frère, les yeux baignés de larmes. Allez, il glapissait encore comme un chiot, formidable... A croire que les draps n'étaient pas assez humides comme ça.

**-Arrêtes tu m'entends… Ce serait plutôt à moi de pleurer non ?!**

Le magicien accentua ses dires avec un regard mauvais, qui força instantanément le blond à relâcher son emprise. Il n'était pas peu fier de son petit numéro. Cette fois il s'extirpa vraiment du lit, se levant par la même occasion. Loki ramassa ses vêtements totalement éparpillés sur le sol, s'habillant à la hâte, du moins juste au début, sans lever les prunelles vers son ainé qui se consumait d'une magnifique et douloureuse culpabilité. L'Asgardien avait détourné le regard, mal à l'aise devant la silhouette frêle de son petit frère qui prenait finalement un malin plaisir à prendre tout son temps. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas entré ici avec son armure… Quoiqu'il aurait bien fait, juste pour pouvoir perdre de longues minutes à l'agrafer, même si enfiler son pantalon et sa tunique étaient dès lors, étrangement devenu une manœuvre aussi longue que délicate.

Les bruits de tissus cessèrent, remplacés par celui des pas, des bottes du magicien contre le carrelage. Thor se replongea dans les draps, complètement abattu, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, rongé par le remord. Il n'émit plus la moindre objection lorsque le brun commença vivement à se diriger vers la sortie. Il espérait juste que personne le les avaient entendus, ou aient deviné la situation. Vu ses souvenirs, il fallait être un sombre idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes. Bon sang… Quel imbécile…

Loki referma la porte d'un coup sec et quitta la pièce avant de se téléporter dans ses propres appartements, un immonde sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Une fois dans sa propre chambre, il ne put retenir un grand rire. Se déchaussant, il avança vers la salle d'eau afin de se faire couler un bain. Ce fut une bien amusante façon de célébrer le retour de combat de Thor... Le dieu lorgna le lourd miroir de marbre, pour une fois sans le moindre dégoût. Il était fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir même s'il pouvait remercier l'hydromel d'avoir hypertrophié son audace. Son regard était remplit d'une jubilation inhumaine, proche de l'extase.

* * *

_**Ahah flash-back terminé, c'était à considérer comme un micro-chapitre un peu à part. Bon je sais, Loki a plutôt mal agi… Mais après tout, le banquet et le victoire de son frère lui ont tapé sur les nerfs, ça, l'Asgardienne et l'alcool, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon mélange pour rester tout choupigentil dans son coin. Il a eut ce qu'il voulait, point. Navré pour les éventuels fans de Thor, je me suis bien amusé à décrire ce « mauvais tour ». **_

_**Bon... Revenons un peu à Quicksilver.**_

* * *

Son corps qui ne fait qu'un avec l'air, résiste à ses frictions, deux pieds qui ne touchent à peine le sol, la vision qui s'accroît… Il ne saurait décrire cette indéniable sensation de liberté qui lui prenait les tripes à chaque fois, toujours, du béton âpre de la ville aux larges étendues rocheuses peu importe le relief, ceci n'était qu'un détail. Il restait toujours profondément blasé face au monde qui l'entoure, ne le comprenant pas… Le mutant n'avait pas la moindre patience avec les gens et en ce qui concerne l'environnement qui dans lequel il vivait tout était trop lent et d'une inutilité flagrante à ses yeux, terne. Il haïssait le flegmatisme, les matinées à se blottir des heures et des heures contre les draps, croupir à s'étuver dans un bain, tout ce que les gens lambda associaient au bonheur en quelque sorte, car oui la détente était pour grand nombre, le plus cher des bonheurs. Une journée était pour lui perdue s'il n'était pas levé aux aurores. Ne rien faire, le mutant détestait cela, il lui fallait de l'action, encore et toujours, vivre au jour le jour à 100 à l'heure sans se soucier du lendemain. Pietro avait fait de l'adrénaline sa soif de vie.

La nature avait pourtant elle grâce à ses yeux. Il avait grandi dans les larges plaines polonaises, bien avant sa naturalisation américaine, gravissant les rochers à l'ombre des conifères. Oui il aimait la nature… Ainsi que sa sœur Wanda. Des jumeaux restaient toujours intimement liés, et ce malgré tout ce qui été arrivé à la pauvre fille. Son pouvoir était grand, très grand, bien plus puissant que l'hyper-vitesse de son frère, mais en contrepartie elle ne le contrôlait pas. Wanda Maximoff avait le pouvoir d'altérer les champs de probabilité : enflammer sans aucune cause physique un objet inflammable, créer des tornades spontanément… Ainsi que de modifier la réalité mais ceci toujours involontairement. La force de ce pouvoir ne cessant de s'accroitre, elle résidait désormais hospitalisée, en période de latence, sous coma artificiel jusqu'à stabilisation. Pietro était extrêmement attaché à sa sœur, mais les frais médicaux étaient d'une charge catastrophique et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accepter que Magnéto les prennent en charge en grande partie. Magneto était le chef charismatique des « mauvais mutants », la Confrérie, dont l'idéologie était basée sur la supériorité des mutants sur la race humaine. A leur début d'adolescence, les jumeaux Maximoff rejoignirent le maître des métaux, obéissants, effectuant des missions qui les qualifiaient avec raison de terroriste et autres joyeusetés du genre.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise à endosser le rôle du supervilain, mais lorsqu'il découvrit que Magneto était à l'origine d'immondes expérimentations sur les humains, il claqua la porte. Il était lucide, on ne pouvait se mesurer au maître des métaux en espérant une hypothétique survie, mais il ne voulait pas participer à cette horreur. De nombreux mutants, qui ne pouvaient cacher leur nature étaient certes bien trop souvent persécutés par les gens lambdas mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour répondre à la violence par la cruauté ? Pietro ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec Magneto, non, Pietro ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec son père…

A dix-sept ans à peine, sans le moindre revenu, la vie ne lui laissait guère de choix. N'abandonnant pas sa fierté pour la drogue ou la prostitution il ne lui restait que la solution de l'errance et du vagabondage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait à vrai dire… Mais cependant la première fois en Amérique. Il logeait dans les différents organismes qui s'occupaient des jeunes dans sa situation, des endroits différents à chaque fois, où on lui servait un repas chaud et il avait même la possibilité de se laver ainsi que de dormir dans des draps propres. Néanmoins les places manquaient cruellement si bien que la plupart du temps il se retrouvait à squatter des bâtiments désaffectés afin de ne pas dormir à la belle étoile. La plupart des clochards de New York se plongeaient dans l'alcoolisme et la drogue mais ce n'était pas le cas de Pietro, si bien que sa mendicité n'était pas dépensée inutilement. Il travaillait également, au noir, de manière irrégulière.

Sa mutation n'étant visible que par le blanc de ses cheveux, il pouvait aisément paraître pour un adolescent décoloré, ayant passé trop de temps à écouter des groupes d'hardcore sans que cela ne lui pourrisse la cervelle. Ses réflexes sur-développés l'aidaient beaucoup dans ses tâches, si bien que ses employeurs l'embauchaient sans se faire prier, la plupart du temps sur les chantiers, à effectuer des manœuvres dangereuses. Il touchait un salaire et aussi maigre soit-il, il le plaçait directement pour les soins de sa sœur, horrifié à l'idée de dépendre indéniablement de leur géniteur.

Il était rapide, son accent faisait sourire ainsi que son look, il avait une force surprenante pour son âge, était presque discret, il parlait peu, et on ne lui posait donc pas plus de questions que cela.

* * *

**PV Quicksilver  
**

C'est depuis toujours ainsi, Observer de loin ou non, la protéger, être prêt à donner sa vie, mais se forcer à rester dans l'ombre pour ne pas l'étouffer, pour ne pas qu'elle le sache, jamais. Je me suis parfois énervé plus que de raison, j'ai tabassé certains de ces salauds qui ne voyaient en Wanda qu'un objet sexuel afin s'assouvir leur sordide lubricité avec leurs regards qui ne trompaient personne. Dans sa tête ce n'est encore qu'une enfant, un rien pourrait la briser...

Ouais, elle se faisait draguer par limite tout ce qui bouge mais n'était étrangement pas la seule. Je ne calcule plus le nombre d'engueulades par le passé que j'ai eut avec mes petites amies de passage. Elles ne comprenaient pas, trouvaient notre lien de jumeaux des plus malsains. Je ne me suis jamais attaché à elles, comment être sérieux en étant à peine adolescent ? Je m'en fichais éperdument, il n'y a jamais que ma sœur qui ait compté pour moi. Pourtant je m'interdis de la toucher, obstinément. La morale n'a certes pas grande importance pour moi, mais un geste de trop et tout serait balayé. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre con à l'égo démesuré. Car oui je l'admets, ça me ferait mal, mais le pire face à ça, serait ce qu'on oserait raconter derrière son dos…

Tout gosses, on a souvent eut des rapprochements assez étranges, dormir ensembles était coutumier, effleurer nos lèvres parfois par jeu ou non, mais dès mon entrée dans l'adolescence je me suis physiquement éloigné, mettant à termes à ce genre de choses. J'aurais forcement fini par faire une connerie, puis la regretter pour le restant de mes jours.

Et puis au fur et à mesure, l'état psychologique de Wanda s'aggravait en même temps qu'augmentait son pouvoir, elle souffrait bien assez comme ça. Moi j'ai refréné mes désirs, laissant d'autres filles de la confrérie m'approcher avec mon éternel sourire en coin. Les voir pouffer de rire en me mattant, chuchoter entre elles, rougir, m'amusait terriblement.

Premiers dérapages d'adolescence, premières découvertes... Le tabac, l'euphorie de l'alcool, le sexe et toutes la joyeuse liste. Je devenais malgré moi un putain de connard arrogant et matérialiste. Se réveiller dans un lit étranger, le dos contre la peau d'une inconnue sans plus de souvenirs et précisions ne me posait pas le moindre problème. Tout n'était qu'un jeu.

Parfois je me vantais horriblement. J'ai fais de l'insolence mon mode de vie, l'insolence et l'adrénaline.

J'ai appris à maîtriser totalement mon pouvoir, découvrir toutes ses facettes, mais aussi ses limites… Lorsque j'atteins ma vitesse maximum, supérieure à celle du son, si je maintiens trop longtemps cet effort, outre la perte de mes forces, je vieillis.

Cet état est temporaire certes, mais la révélation était là, la plus ignoble des révélations… Avec un nombre incalculable d'années de plus, je ne ressemble que trop bien à une certaine personne.

Mon reflet m'a horrifié en même temps qu'il m'a fait comprendre qui était notre père, the big boss en personne, sa seigneurie, ce type cruel et manipulateur, Magneto. Bordel de merde !

Puis Wanda a commencé à vraiment devenir cinglée, pétant les plombs et a fini par perdre tout contrôle d'elle-même, s'enfermant dans un coma. Là, j'ai lâché les dernières brides qui m'attachaient ici avec ces espèces de psychopathes miteux et j'ai tout envoyé chier. Je me suis retrouvé à la rue, à trainer ma carcasse sans réfléchir davantage, me remémorant le froid et la faim de jadis.

Un jour s'écoule, le second commence, sans que cela ne me touche aucunement, j'espère juste ne pas tomber encore plus bas, du moins tant qu'elle sera en « vie ».

* * *

_**C'est bien assez pour aujourd'hui. Voilà nos deux personnages principaux officiellement présentés dans leurs charmantes petites dérives alors, Pietro et Loki, deux incestueux aussi tordus l'un que l'autre à leur manière. J'aime ni le rosâtre, ni le guimauvisme, il fallait donc les rendre un chouilla compliqués... J'espère que ça ne passe pas trop mal. Si vous avez envie de les frapper , c'est le but, vous pouvez éventuellement négocier cela avec Ascot, le fidèle compagnon dans ma tête *TROLL*.  
**_

_**A bientôt et merci de vos nombreux encouragements!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Pardon de la petite pause, mais avec mon job d'été je n'ai bien entendu, pas trop le temps d'écrire et poster. Bien sur ce n'est que partie remise car je tiens énormément à cette fiction. J'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre au plus vite mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à des miracles.**

* * *

** _Mignard_**

**-C'est ici chez moi…**

Loki mit quelques minutes avant de réagir, les yeux écarquillés, choqué. Ce qu'il avait prit pour un gamin pseudo-rebelle aux fringues trouées était véritablement un clochard… Comment pouvait t-on finir ainsi à un âge si jeune ? Sa famille ? Ses parents ?

Le dieu était pourtant bien placé pour savoir que les proches sont parfois une chose bien abstraite…

Pourtant le calme du gosse même en énonçant un fait pareil le sidérait, avait-il fini par se résigner de la situation ? Très bien ! Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de trop s'approcher des affaires des autres, mais il était hors de question de laisser ainsi au milieu de nulle part un adolescent dans un foutoir pareil !

Ce sourire en coin lui paraissait familier… Il ne lui rappelait que trop bien son propre sourire, faux et arrogant. Feindre, jouer un rôle lui était il également coutumier ?

**-Ne me dis pas que tu comptais passer toute la nuit dehors ?!**

Le gamin haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, presque amusé du ton hum… Maternel du rescapé, oui c'était bien cela.

Pietro se retint d'éclater de rire.

Loki soupira bruyamment, dépité. Au nom du ciel ! A quoi rimait de rester ainsi dans une telle inertie ?

Arg… Le Jotun avait encore le crâne chauffé à blanc, il vacilla un peu avant de tenter de reprendre contenance.

* * *

**_Pv Quicksilver_**

Je comprends vite à quel point ce type à l'air perturbé.

Je pensais que cela résultait du traumatisme de l'accident et du fait d'avoir été sauvé in extremis, mais là je commence à me poser sérieusement des questions…

C'est un ensemble de choses. Ses tremblements, sa peau de leucémique mais surtout…

Son regard atone, presque effrayant tant il parait vide… Il me rappelle celui de ma sœur lors de ses phases de dépression.

Je me surprends à penser que ce carton en bagnole n'a rien d'un concours de circonstances…

L'aurais-je sauvé de tout autre chose en fait ?

C'est dérangeant… Être témoin d'un telle chose l'est toujours.

Je ne connais rien de la vie de ce mec et pourtant quelque chose d'indicible me force à compatir, ses yeux verts sont abysses, ses cernes plus que prononcés sont témoins physiques d'insomnies surement récurrentes…

Sa peau est cireuse, son visage émacié, je n'avais pas de suite remarqué cela mais en le voyant marcher et se mouvoir, ce n'est que la maigreur que l'on aperçoit à travers le tissu de son costume.

Je suis perplexe… Atrocement perplexe.

La pluie à enfin fini de tomber, si bien que nous marchons dans un espèce de silence lourd rythmé seulement par le son de nos pas.

La brume épaisse s'est quelque peu estompée et la lumière lunaire en serait presque aveuglante… Tu parles d'un cliché, on se croirait presque dans le clip de Thriller…

Il ne m'a posé que peu de question, j'ai fais de même de mon côté alors que la curiosité me démange.

Soudain, nous quittons la route déserte et pivotons vers la gauche.

**-J'ai besoin d'utiliser un téléphone…**

Un ton rapide, légèrement haché, faussement autoritaire. M'sieu à la triple couche de brillantine aime se donner un genre, une carapace…

Je ne réponds rien. Il a parfaitement compris qu'un portable est un luxe que je ne peux m'offrir.

La rue dans laquelle nous nous engouffrons comporte diverses enseignes éclairées et nous nous dirigeons vers un drugstore. Rohhh pas con ! Pour son histoire d'appel téléphonique certes…

L'établissement est quasiment désert si ce n'est quelques hommes fatigués accrochés à leurs ordinateurs et autres insomniaques taciturnes.

Nous nous installons à une table un peu éloignée et propre. La carte a sur moi effet d'un poignard. Je déglutis. Une journée sans manger n'est jamais bénéfique…

D'un regard las, il me fait comprendre que j'ai tout intérêt à commander avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Je ne vais pas prendre trois plombes à m'exécuter bien entendu…

Il est encore en train de gigoter et trembler comme un junkee en pleine crise, ouais heu c'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée un café noir… De toute façon il commande un chocolat chaud.

C'est heu… Mignon, pour ne pas dire niais vu son âge… Bref le café pétrole ça sera donc pour moi.

La serveuse vieille et fatiguée ne nous calcule à peine, et note le tout sur un calepin en nous considérant comme deux vermines. Charmant…

Je m'en fout de toute manière, je crève trop de faim pour perdre mon temps à critiquer l'impolitesse du personnel. Ce n'est apparemment pas le cas de l'autre qui fusille la femme du regard, et quel regard…

Il commence sincèrement à me faire flipper ce mec… Mais bon, je pourrais tuer pour mes œufs au bacon.

Notre commande, constituée à 98 pourcent de la mienne, arrive rapidement et couvre quasiment toute la table.

Il commence à siroter son chocolat qui a l'air des plus brûlants. C'est un climatiseur sur pattes ou ça s'passe comment ?

Puis, il se lève, d'une démarche vive vers le comptoir. Avec son costume trois pièce et sa tronche d'éternel premier de la classe, il fait vraiment tâche dans cet endroit miteux…

Je l'observe à distance et on fini par lui accorder le luxe de passer un pauvre coup de fil. Mouais, mes œufs vont refroidir…

Sa voix s'échauffe un peu, du moins il me semble, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à cette distance.

D'après ce que j'ai perçu, il est en train de se battre avec l'assurance. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires de toute façon…

Je regarde mon reflet dans le noir du café, songeur, avant de m'emparer du sucre.

Un, deux, trois, quatre morceaux, je les observe tomber avant de reporter mon attention sur les deux donnuts qui me narguent.

Il serait certes plus poli de l'attendre, vu que c'est lui qui paye mais de loin, il ne semble plus porter le moindre intérêt à son chocolat chaud et pour ma part, mon estomac ne cesse de danser la carioca.

Je dévore les donnuts sans la moindre cérémonie, mâchant tout de même longuement pour essayer de calmer ma faim.

La pâte colle un peu, élastique, je me doute bien qu'ils aient été congelés, décongelés, recongelés…

Mais je m'en fiche amèrement.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette situation et de cet homme, ni sur quel genre de zozo j'ai bien pu tomber…

Pourtant, j'ai bien vu que c'est un mutant et c'est sans nul doute un élan d'altruisme entre confrères qui l'oblige, ou presque à ne pas me laisser dans ma mouise.

Seulement cela hein ? Parce que bon, j'suis pas gay moi…

Putain, ils sont vraiment dégueulasses ces donnuts…

Heureusement que ce ne fut pas le cas du plat précédent. Je ferme les yeux un instant, las.

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être fatigué mais je commence à sentir le poids de toutes ces sales journées…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoy le peuple! **

**Vous avez de la chance, cet aprèm je n'ai rien glandé au boulot, alors voici un nouveau chapitre, tout frais tout beau. Vous êtes encore plus que je le pensais à vouloir lire l'évolution de l'histoire de Loki, message reçu c'est ce qu'il va y avoir dans les prochains chapitres. En tout cas, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir vos reviews, anonymes ou membres.**

**En parlant de cela, un grand merci à Sora-sama qui a eut une vision très juste de mon histoire ! Tu as tout compris dans les moindres détails et j'ai adoré tes analyses. En ce qui concerne LoganxScott, ahah moi aussi je remarque bien à quel point ils se font du rentre dedans ! Enfin façon de parler quoi… Quoique... Ambiance Village People et combi de cuir (moustaches!)**

** Donc si je peux les caser dans cette fic, why not, sinon pourquoi pas écrire dessus un de ces jours. Bon, je me répète mais j'ai beaucoup aimé tes commentaires et ton sadisme palpable, c'est fort sympatoche. Sinon pour les menaces, ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi ahahah 8D**

**Bon trêve de blabla voici le chapitre.**

* * *

**Mignard, PV Quicksilver**

Oh bordel ! Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux comme si je venais de me prendre un électrochoc en pleine gueule. Le type a fini son duel avec l'assurance apparemment, puisqu'il me fait à nouveau face. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai rêvé, ou plutôt cauchemardé, pour me réveiller aussi hâtivement. Œufs, donnuts, café… J'ai tout fini depuis bien avant ma micro-sieste. Tiens, sa tasse de chocolat chaud est vide.

**-Je ne vais pas te laisser en pleine rue… Je n'habite pas très loin, tu es pitoyable dans tes loques.**

Whait ? Mes loques… Non mais ta gueule vot' seigneurie… Puis merde, la brillantine c'est has-been. Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! C'est quoi ça ?! What's the fuck… Bon ok je ne dirais pas non à une pièce chauffée pour passer la nuit mais bon… Dommage que je n'ai pas connu ma mère, parait qu'il ne faut pas suivre des inconnus … Isabelle a les yeux bleus , tout ça, tout ça. M'enfin c'est pas comme si mon hyper-vitesse allait m'empêcher de fuir tiens. Et pourquoi pas fuir maintenant d'ailleurs ? No comment… Car j'ai encore faim, puis avec la pluie je suis gelée, mes fringues me démangent… Joie.

**-Ok c'est genti…**

Encore ce regard de gros cinglé comme si je venais de l'insulter et qui m'empêche de terminer ma phrase. C'pas croyable, ce type n'est vraiment pas seul dans sa tête… C'est pas vraiment une bonne idée d'accepter hein. M'enfin au point où j'en suis.

Nous nous levons de table afin de retourner dehors. Choc thermique ! Je crois que l'ère glacière est arrivée durant notre charmante trêve… Un manteau, ouais il me faudrait un manteau… Oublions.

Décidément, le truc aux cheveux plaqués n'est pas très loquace… Bon ok, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à chanter des chansons grivoises en chœur mais tout de même, il y a des limites. Le regard sous rayon X qui te dis « je me suis encore loupé par ta faute », c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

Nous marchons comme deux imbéciles heureux, j'aimerais bien faire une accélération inhumaine dont j'ai le secret mais je sais qu'il faut vraiment éviter…

Tant pis, optons pour le mode escargot suicidaire des bords de route.

**-Dites… C'est quoi vot' nom ?**

Shabalalalam , shabalalalam… Bein quoi ? Faut bien faire la conversation non ? Surtout avec cette ambiance digne d'une veillée funèbre…

**-Loki.**

D'accord va pour juste le prénom, sympa s'il devient un éventuel agresseur. Loki ? Mouais okay…

**-Sérieux ? Comme le dieu de Mythologie Nordique là ? Genre celui qui se prend toujours tout dans la gueule et qui est le souffre douleur de tout ce qui bouge ? Des parents fans j'imagine.. Non mais j'aime bien, c'est original.**

J'enchaîne de manière supersonique.

**-Moi c'est Pietro, m'enfin mon accent Polonais a du mettre la puce à l'oreille. Deux kékés étrangers cétipas beau…**

Victoire pour le peuple ! Je l'ai fait sourire, un vrai grand sourire. Je mériterais une image et un bon point tiens… En plus je n'aime pas du tout son sourire, il a l'air pur, c'est pas crédible avec sa tronche de bouffeur de raton-laveur. Enfin vu ses cernes c'est plutôt lui le raton-laveur, autocanibalisme ? J'suis mal placé pour le vanner de ce côté-là… Pour les cernes hein !

Oh bein on est arrivé non ? Vu qu'il se fige sur place en contemplant l'immeuble ça me semble logique.

J'espère que ses clefs n'ont pas fondu dans la bagnole, au risque d'avoir l'air encore plus cons qu'actuellement (est-ce seulement encore possible ?) Ah bein négatif, il sort les précieuses de sa poche d'un air discret.

Bon y'a plus qu'à rentrer, je le vois composer le code et s'avancer vers l'ascenseur. Yeppee , nous voici encore deux assistés ! l'éclairage du dit ascenseur manque de me brûler la rétine soit-dit au passage…

* * *

**-Oh putain des Hagendaazs !**

Pietro cache ta joie... La porte du congélateur ouverte, je lui tends un second pot de glace qu'il refuse obstinément. Tant pis pour sa tronche hein… C'est pas donné ces saloperies en plus. Je referme le frigo d'un coup sec avant de suivre Loki qui m'a déjà devancé vers le salon.

Loki… C'est quand même bizarre comme prénom hein ? Et puis son comportement, sérieux on dirait un gros dépressif sous Prozac mélangé à une instit' d'école dont la plus grande peur est que les gamins (donc moi) s'écorchent les genoux à la cour de récré. Magnifique image en tête sérieux…

Whaou… Je viens de me prendre une claque monumentale et pour une toute autre raison.

La gueule du salon quoi ! On dirait un palace digne des émissions soporifiques de Stéphane Bern, mais dans un petit appartement. Juste wow… Il est peut-être décorateur d'intérieur en fait ? Peu importe, c'est la classe. Je m'affale comme un sac de patate sur le canapé, alors qu'il s'assoit sur un lourd fauteuil de cuir qui me fait face. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un sofa en cuir d'un vert émeraude si vif tiens…

Nous voilà dans la salle commune de la maison Serpentard ou ça s'passe comment ? Je m'empare du pot d'Hagendaazs, de la cuillère chromée et je vire l'opercule. My god, c'est la perfection ce truc.

**-Et bah… Les mutants ne vivent pas tous dans des taudis apparemment…**

Et ça c'est rien de le dire… Non parce que le mobilier, le mélange des couleurs, la déco… C'est « très distinguéééé » tout ça !

L'appart ne fait pas non plus une galaxie de mètre carré mais je n'ai pas dût tomber chez le chômeur du coin.

**-Mutants ?**

Ok… Encore à l'ouest. Le trauma de l'accident j'imagine… Je l'observe. Il me fait marrer avec ses cheveux plaqués quand même ! Toujours en place malgré le fait d'avoir été trempé comme des soupes lors de l'averse. J'ose pas imaginer mon propre bordel capillaire tiens…

M'enfin, ça fait du bien de changer de vêtements, même si les siens sont, légèrement trop grands, c'est pas comme si j'avais fini ma croissance du haut de mes dix-sept ans hein… Non parce que oui, j'ai pu me décrasser, me laver et donc les fringues, à la machine. On va éviter de se trimballer à poil chez un inconnu, une nana encore bein ouais normal mais là…

**-Ouais… Mutants. On est nombreux comme ça, très nombreux. On est né avec des capacités exceptionnelles, des pouvoirs. Certains d'entre nous sont des télékinésistes, d'autres, moins chanceux, des espèces de peluches géantes à fourrure fluo. On a différents degrés de puissance, certains contrôlent totalement leur pouvoir et peuvent l'utiliser à leur guise et le reste en est incapable, leurs facultés se manifestent que sous la colère ou une vive émotion. La plupart du temps, on s'cachent, et on essaye de vivre dans la masse. Les humains ont peur de nous, alors ils nous persécutent, nous massacrent parfois. **

**Un des plus célèbres mutant est Charles Xavier, il dirige un institut. C'est un espèce de vieux hippie insouciant qui veut à tout prix protéger la race humaine. Il croit fermement que l'on peut vivre tous mains dans la main , en communauté, pour faire tous ensembles des bébés dans les champs. Pourtant, il est le premier à voir que les gens lambdas ne cessent de nous poignarder dans le dos. C'est un télépathe, le plus grand de la terre, il faut bien l'avouer…Mais je crois que tout ça lui a grillé quelques plombs.**

Je marque une légère pause, le regard vague. Loki absorbe chacune de mes paroles comme une information nouvelle si bien que je me demande qu'elle est vraiment sa nature. Pourtant je n'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien une lueur verte, une source de pouvoir donc… Un mutant non ? Il semble pourtant tout ignorer de ce monde, comme un sale marmot qui se fait aborder pour la première fois par « monsieur Propre sur roulettes » et toute la clique de son institut. Je continue mon énumération et ma présentation basique des faits actuels de notre monde.

**-De l'autre côté, il y a la confrérie des « mauvais mutants ». Ceux qui se considèrent comme supérieurs à l'homme, et veulent que l'évolution se fasse naturellement prenant le pas sur les humains. **

**Parfois leurs actions sont d'une barbarie rare, aux infos, ils sont traités de terroristes. Le chef de la confrérie, c'est Magneto, un mutant qui contrôle le métal et rescapé de la Shoah. **

**Il a tué un nombre incalculable de personnes et le président américain ne sera tranquille que lorsqu'il sera sous les verrous.**

Malgré moi, mon dégout est palpable. J'ai toujours grand mal à parler de l'autre cinglé… Enfin de mon « père » quoi. Je pense cependant avoir fait un bon résumé du leader de la confrérie. Lui, Mystique, Sabertooth… Repenser à ce trio infernal me fout dans la caboche des remémorations que j'aurais préféré oublier.

Loki écoute attentivement, arquant de temps à autre un sourcil, il semble que j'ai réussi à capter TOUTE son attention, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire… Il bute cependant sur certains mots, comme Shoah, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. A-t-il de la famille ou des proches qui ont étés engrenés dans cette horreur ? L'évocation de Magnéto semble également susciter tout son intérêt…

Pas en bien j'espère, un zigoto de plus dans l'armée de kékés psychopathes du maître des métaux, il ne manquerait plus que ça…

**-Tu veux dire que cet homme veut assouvir l'humanité ?**

Hein quoi ?! Mais non… Il n'a rien capté… Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, c'est une vision bien trop simpliste. En tout cas non, mon paternel n'est pas un poney arc-en-ciel qui gambade joyeusement dans les prairies enchantées, nous sommes bien d'accord...

Il plisse un peu les yeux, je ne saurais dire si c'est par haine ou intérêt. J'espère sincèrement que c'est la première option.

Je m'empare de nouveau du pot de glace en soupirant, l'amertume se loge dans mon ventre depuis quelques minutes maintenant et peut-être même un soupçon de terreur. Pas vis-à-vis de moi bien entendu, mourir m'importe peu, mais par rapport à ma sœur.

Parler d'Erik me rappelle toujours l'emprise horrible qu'il exerce aujourd'hui encore sur ma jumelle.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Salut populace !_**

**_Me voici de retour avec un nouveau petit chapitre. Loschild avance doucement et je songe de plus en plus à la fin…_**

**_J'ai d'ailleurs en tête une toute nouvelle fiction, pas vraiment la suite de celle-ci mais d'une certaine manière elle s'y rattache un tout petit peu, sur le thème des Avengers par contre. Alors oui, Pietro sera aussi de la partie, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un futur membre des vengeurs, mais il y aura aussi les autres de la team si j'ose dire x), pas présents dans cette fiction malheureusement. J'ai envie de passer à toute autre chose… Et reprendre mes autres fics._**

**_Enfin bref, c'est encore flou et nous verrons bien, de toute façon je ferais maybe un petit O.S en guise de suite de Loschild, avec Loki cette fois, d'ailleurs comme promis, le voici de retour dans ce chapitre, comme d'habitude, un petit flash-back et la suite au présent, j'aime bien fonctionner comme ça. Mais bon en ce moment j'ai vraiment du mal avec Loki, le flot incessant de groupies de sa personne n'arrange pas les choses...  
_**

**_Bon week end à vous et au plaisir !_**

* * *

**Asgard, début d'après-midi**

Loki se dirigea vers les écuries royales d'un pas décidé. Il portait son habituelle armure mais était tête nue, il n'était pas utile de s'encombrer de son casque en temps de paix. Enfin paix… Tout est relatif bien entendu…

Son alliance avec les Jotuns porterait bientôt ses fruits et ils seront les instruments, pour ne pas dire pions, parfaits de sa vengeance. Tout avait été parfaitement orchestré et bientôt il pourrait enfin nuire, comme il se doit, à ce royaume et son imbécile de grand frère.

Mais pour l'heure, ses préoccupations étaient tout autre, il voulait voir son enfant. En effet, d'après un commun accord avec le père de toute chose il pouvait, de temps en temps, rendre visite à son premier né et il était bien entendu, hors de question de se dérober à ce genre de petits compromis pourtant si rare. Oui, il n'était un secret pour personne que le Dieu du Tonnerre était le favori d'Odin entre les deux frères et encore plus que l'existence des enfants de Loki , tous monstrueux à leur manière, était une tare, une bavure sordide dans l'esprit du vieux roi.

Le dieu du feu avait sa démarche souple et rapide, si caractéristique et lorgnait les box uns à uns avant de repérer le plus grand.

Il connaissait le chemin sur le bout des doigts, cependant, il effectuait toujours cette analyse visuelle, « trouver » l'enclot de son fils lui apportait toujours baume au cœur. Il était tout près désormais et pouvait déjà apercevoir la puissante carrure de l'équidé.

Musclé, le poil gris*, le crin blanc, les sabots d'un noir de jais, son petit était magnifique, lui faisant face, ses yeux brillèrent et il hennit longuement en signe de salut ne pouvant cacher une joie évidente.

S'approchant et ouvrant le portique ouvragé, le prince cadet pénétra dans l'enclos garni de paille fraîche.

**-Tu peux parler tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te comporter en ma présence comme les imbéciles qui t'entourent te le dictent constamment.**

Loi de silence, toujours, la monture d'Odin ne devait en rien paraitre différente des autres équidés qui composaient l'écurie, chose excessivement stupide vu le nombre de ses pattes… Le magicien soupira de lassitude face à tant d'ineptie.

Il jeta un regard noir aux alentours, défiant les Asgardiens qui les observaient tous les deux de loin, avec mépris.

Sleipnir se cambra un peu, avec un hennissement mauvais, il détestait lorsque sa mère était proie à la méfiance et la haine d'autrui, comme cela, sans raison apparente, comme s'il était universel et indéniable de fuir Loki comme la peste…

Le dieu s'approcha davantage, lui caressant l'encolure avec un sourire rassurant (tout en n'en pensant pas moins en ce qui concerne les palefreniers), ces imbéciles n'en valaient pas la peine…

Le puissant cheval se détendit instantanément.

**-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir maman…**

Le cœur de Loki se serra face à une telle remarque, il était toujours déchirant pour lui de laisser son enfant et de se noyer dans sa solitude…

Cependant, en ce qui concerne cela tout était orchestré, contrôlé et il n'avait malheureusement pas vraiment son mot à dire.

**-Oui, j'en suis navré, tu sais bien que je dois toujours attendre le bon vouloir d'Odin… **

**Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter …**

Après tout, il était le seul de ses enfants qu'il pouvait « presque » voir à sa guise, enfin façon de parler bien entendu…

Disons que Sleipnir était le seul qui ne sois pas séquestré, enchainé, ou banni nous ne savons où et ce à cause d'une hypothétique dangerosité.

Seigneur… En plus il fallait bien avouer que c'est grâce à Thor qui avait convaincu Odin après un long débat afin que l'équidé fut ainsi épargné, avec le compromis de devenir la monture de guerre du Tout Puissant…

C'était un peu idiot mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au moins son enfant restait non loin de lui, même si la possibilité d'un tir de flèche ou une autre horreur sur les champs de bataille lui arrachait le cœur.

**-Mais non… Je vais bien… Tu ne veux pas faire un tour dehors ? Je commence à devenir four à rester enfermer… Silteplaît.**

Il remua frénétiquement ses pattes afin d'accentuer ses dires ce qui provoqua un grand rire à Loki, vraiment, il n'y avait que ses enfants pour avoir, et lui provoquer de telles réactions.

Il acquiesça, s'approchant du ventre de son fils afin de voir que si sa selle et ses harnais étaient correctement placés. Un peu d'air frais ne ferait pas de mal, à tous les deux, ses moments ensembles restaient si rares.

* * *

**Mignard**

Tiens, tiens intéressant… Des mutants ? Des pouvoirs ? Ces larves d'humains ne sont donc pas tous une bande d'inutiles incompétents… Il n'y aurait jamais songé. Ils sont donc séparés en deux castes distinctes, manichéennes. Fort bien…

Magnéto hein ? Loki aimerait en savoir davantage sur lui, pour l'utiliser ou le manipuler ou encore en faire un espèce… D'allié… Il n'y a pas de places pour une ribambelle de leaders solitaire.

Cependant, le magicien reste lucide, si le maître de la confrérie à une si grande prestance il ne doit pas être aisé de l'influencer, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle non ? Avec sa magie si faible, la manipulation reste sa plus efficace arme.

Le jotun ne porte pas grand intérêt à l'humanité, c'est indéniable, mais le souvenir de cette Foster est encore vivace, c'est pour cela que sa hargne de la terre est si palpable. Pourtant, elle n'était rien, un fantôme qui finirait par disparaître encore plus tôt que prévu, éphémère.

Alors pourquoi s'en inquiétait-il autant ? Pourquoi la considérer tout simplement ? Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre et comment interpréter de si simples questions…

Thor aimait la mortelle, voulait la protéger, alors qu'il avait toujours juré cela au sujet de lui-même, son petit frère comme il aimait encore l'appeler.

Thor…

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui alors que les constellations les séparaient désormais.

A jamais ? Peut-être bien… Odin l'avait bannit pour qu'il se repente de ses fautes. Se repentir…

Le dieu n'en saisissait même pas le sens. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est que tout ses enfants lui manquaient terriblement, et que jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi seul, noyé dans la masse des mortels, privé de l'étendue de son pouvoir et de ce qui l'attachait, au moins quelque peu, à la vie.

C'est vrai, ce soir il avait voulu venir, il avait cru son dernier souffle lâcher lorsque le véhicule se braqua, ainsi au moins il aurait enfin pu rejoindre l'un de ses enfants, sa fille reine du royaume des morts, qu'il avait été contraint d'abandonner à un âge si jeune…

Mais non, et ce par la faute d'un misérable humain !

Misérable oui, là était justement le bon mot.

A vrai dire lorsqu'il avait compris, au moins en partie, la situation du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, il fût en colère, terriblement en colère, contre la famille de ce gosse, famille volatilisée, contre les habitants de New York qui ignoraient lamentablement sa détresse…

Toutes ces ignobles vermines qui ne pensent qu'à leurs petites fesses grasses. Oui le sorcier était malade, fou, dangereux, mais voir un enfant livré à lui-même dans une misère sordide, il ne le supportait tout simplement pas, car malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commis le cœur de Loki restait remplit de compassion envers seulement une catégorie de personne, c'était bien les gosses et autres adolescents tout aussi paumés qu'il le fut lors de la sienne.

Cela accentuait par la même occasion, encore plus sa haine contre l'humanité dans sa grande majorité.

Cet enfant l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine (bien que secrètement espérée) et il n'allait donc pas le laisser à l'enfer de la rue comme si de rien n'était. Il était maigre, pâle, dans des vêtements usés, ses cheveux pourtant immaculés, coiffés n'importe comment…

Non, pas question de le laisser de la sorte, et puis son insolence, Loki appréciait cela. Il détestait plus que tout les lavettes qui ne faisaient que cirer les pompes d'autrui ou à passer le plus clair de son temps à s'excuser sur tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas dire le monde en général.

En un sens, la spontanéité de Pietro le rendait « vrai », sans fioritures. Ainsi, il allait lui offrir un toit, temporairement bien entendu. En plus si c'était réellement un mutant il devait être nanti de capacités exceptionnelles, qui se relèveront surement fort utiles au moment adéquat, d'affrontement.

* * *

*** "C'est le Seigneur de tous les chevaux" référence à la monture de Gandalf, et oui LOTRO, on ne se refait pas =P**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mignard, il y a plus d'un an**_

Vingt heures, la nuit tombait doucement, la circulation et la foule était à son comble, pressés, les passants ne souhaitaient que rentrer chez eux et rejoindre leur famille après une longue journée de travail. Humains, mutants, tous mélangés se frôlent ainsi sous le joug de l'ignorance.

Vivre infiltré, cachant sa vraie nature, là était l'objectif de nombreux, du moins ceux dont la mutation n'engendre pas de lourdes différences physiques.

Sur le toit d'un bas immeubles, deux individus observaient les passants et le soleil qui décroit d'un air détaché. Un homme et une femme, le premier en noir et la seconde en rouge, au visage pourtant étrangement identique, ils étaient assit l'un à côté de l'autre, pour ne pas dire avachit.

**-Tu sais, les humains ne sont pas un ramassis de crétins pour autant.**

La jeune femme parlait d'une voix lente et mesurée son anglais était teinté d'un léger accent slave. Elle portait un long manteau rouge et des cheveux châtains ondulaient en cascades dans son dos. C'était une belle fille aux yeux d'un gris très vif, la peau claire, mince mais avec des formes assez équivoques.

Elle lança un regard grave à son jumeau.

**-J'ai jamais dit ça.**

Son ton était beaucoup plus dur et le même accent résonnait dans ses mots.

Bien que globalement très ressemblant au niveau du physique, il était beaucoup plus grand que la fille. Le ciel s'assombrissait ce qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux d'un blanc pur qui lui donnait un air des plus étranges, on aurait dit un vieillard affublé d'un visage d'adolescent à la constitution fine...

Si encore sa peau était dépigmentée on aurait pu naturellement penser à la thèse de l'albinisme, mais non et du coup le mélange n'était pas des plus réussis.

Sa sœur, avec ses longs cheveux fauves, était bien moins atypique ce qui la rendait davantage séduisante. Par automatisme il sortit un petit paquet de sa veste et s'alluma une cigarette.

Le briquet avait l'air tout droit sorti d'une boutique d'antiquaire.

**-Si j'acceptais de me faire traiter… Enfin je veux dire… Je suis une menace continuelle, ils ont… Des moyens… Peut-être que la médecine…**

Léger ricanement doublé d'un sourire en coin. Pietro ne savait que trop bien ce qui risquerait de se passer avec un tel objectif.

Droguée, elle ne verrait que le balais mouvant et incessant de scientifiques prêts à la découper sur place si ce n'est davantage.

De plus, il était complètement incertain que sans sa mutation, ses problèmes psychologiques disparaissent aussi en un claquement de doigts.

**-Te transformera en légume informe.**

Elle le regarda légèrement choquée. Pour dire vrai, en y réfléchissant elle était bien d'accord avec ses propos mais las, terriblement las…

Ses premières hallucinations remontaient à l'enfance et depuis les choses empiraient au fur et mesure que son pouvoir augmentait.

Elle était bien plus puissante que Pietro mais en contrepartie, elle avait bien du mal à gérer ses aptitudes.

**-Tout ça ne serait-surement pas arrivé sans moi.**

Le lourd parfum du tabac brun s'accentua davantage et aurait écœuré bien plus d'une personne, mais Wanda Maximoff était habituée, on pouvait même dire que cette odeur l'apaisait.

Les coups de klaxon se firent tonitruants, comme d'habitude il y avait vite fait dans cette ville que les embouteillages remplacent la circulation. Ils jetèrent tous deux un regard vague en direction de la route.

**-Que veux-tu dire ?**

Il détestait lorsque sa sœur, avec son pouvoir exceptionnel se haïssait de la sorte. Ses mots lancés à la hâte, trahissaient son agacement.

Pietro savait tout autant qu'il était inutile de tenter de la raisonner sur ce point

**-Tu te rappelles de nos parents ?**

**-Ouais…**

**-Des nuits au coin du feu, près de la caravane ?**

Il l'a fixa d'un air blasé. Non vraiment, que lui prenait-il à déblatérer des onces de vécut niaises de la sorte ? Il avait omis quelque chose ? C'était l'anniversaire du désastre ?

Elle consultait secrètement un thérapeute ? Sortait avec un dépressif en phase de désespoir terminale ? Le printemps lui travaillait les hormones ou elle était en plein cycle ?

Bref…

**-Ouais… Et qu'est-ce que ça peut fouttre ? Putain ils sont morts Wanda ! Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à poursuivre des cadavres, ou à chialer dans le noir… C'est fini tout ça.**

La cendre s'émiettait près de lui sans que cela ne le préoccupe. Un vent glacé commençait à croitre si bien qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir eut la glorieuse idée de sortir avec une veste, même si cette température était à mille lieues du climat rude de son enfance.

What ?! Tiens voilà qu'il pensait à ses jeunes années aussi maintenant, sortons les mouchoirs et pleurons tous dans les bras de l'autre.

**-Alors pourquoi tu gardes toujours ce briquet avec toi ?**

...

**-Tu as de la chance de pouvoir te rattacher à quelque chose, moi j'ai même oublié leurs visages.**

N'offrant qu'un long silence en guise de réponse, il poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Feindre avec quelqu'un qui vous connait par cœur est bien entendu mission impossible.

Alors que le reste de tabac consumé lui brûlait presque les doigts, Quicksilver écrasa son mégot avec une hargne inaccoutumée.

* * *

Pietro n'a plus le moindre souvenir de sa mère d'origine Magda, une bohémienne ainsi que son mari Magnus. A la mort de celle-ci, après une période d'attente en hospice, le petit garçon et sa sœur jumelle Wanda ont été adopté par des gitans, Django et Marya Maximoff. Venant de perdre leurs premières progénitures, le couple traita immédiatement les nouveaux venus comme leurs propres enfants, les couvrant de toute l'affection qu'ils avaient besoin. Une enfance certes pauvre, mais heureuse.

Ne se souvenant pas des toutes premières années de leur vie, les deux jumeaux voyaient en Django et Marya leurs vrais parents et portèrent leurs noms sans se poser davantage de question. Le chef de famille enchainant les petits boulots sans véritable emploi, leur condition de vie n'était pas des plus reluisantes, mais seule la famille importait et particulièrement sa sœur.

Pietro ne cessait de se faire rappeler par son père adoptif de toujours veiller sur Wanda et c'est ainsi qu'il développa une surprotection constante envers elle, si ce n'est des sentiments plus profonds. A vrai dire, ils étaient étrangement liés, sentant à chaque fois lorsque l'autre était en danger, ou souffrait. Les souvenirs de cette période ne manquaient pas.

La caravane, le sourire toujours radieux de Marya, ses mains si douces, les feus de bois en dehors, l'odeur du tabac brun de Django… Se furent surement les plus belles années de leurs vies, et le calme avant la tempête.

Habitant près d'un village, le couple eut de plus en plus de mal à joindre les deux bouts, si bien que Mr Maximoff commença à voler pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille.

Il valait mieux ça que de voir ses enfants crever de faim se disait-il à chaque fois. Mais un jour, les choses tournèrent mal et les habitants du village s'en prirent violemment à la famille Maximoff, enflammant la caravane, tuant Marya et blessant gravement Django.

Persuadés que celui-ci était mort dans le brasier, les jumeaux s'enfuirent et purent sauver leur peau grâce à des capacités inexplicables qu'ils venaient de découvrir… Une vitesse hors norme pour Pietro et une grande maîtrise psychique pour Wanda. Fuir… Ils étaient sous le choc, ils étaient fous de douleur, et désormais, ils étaient seuls.

Le mutant se jura encore plus de protéger sa jumelle, mais sans un toit, sans une pièce alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à la fin de leur enfance, l'avenir s'annonçait des plus obscurs et il le savait pertinemment. Une longue période d'errance commença et ils se transformèrent en deux vagabonds.

Ils dormaient à la belle étoile dans les forêts d'Europe de l'Est, souvent frigorifiés et en danger continuel. De Django, Pietro avait récupéré seulement un ancien briquet si bien qu'il se servit rapidement de ses pouvoirs et commença à voler, comme le vieux gitan l'avait fait auparavant, afin de ne pas voir sa sœur mourir de faim.

Wanda, elle, était dans un état lamentable. Amaigrie, affaiblie, sa mutation lui donnait des migraines incessantes et de violentes crise d'hallucinations.

Son frère était constamment obligé de veiller sur elle, se fichant amèrement de sa propre sécurité. Plongés tout deux dans une misère sans nom, impuissants, ils n'avaient de choix que d'accepter la cruelle réalité qui les engloutissait peu à peu.

Quelques années passèrent pourtant avec cette existence dangereuse jusqu'au soir où en pleine crise de démence, Wanda Maximoff désormais qualifiée de sorcière par les habitants de chaque village, brûla accidentellement une maison, en pleine hallucination.

Excédée, la foule lyncha les jumeaux et s'apprêtait à la tuer, mais ils furent sauvés de justesse par un mystérieux inconnu.

En vie grâce à lui, Pietro et Wanda acceptèrent de suivre cet homme au charisme écrasant.

* * *

_**POV'S Quicksilver**_

Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me lever tard, pourtant cette fois je dois bien avouer que j'ai comaté comme le dernier des crétins !

Bon faut dire que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pioncé sur un matelas aussi confortable, et ce même du temps où je logeais à la confrérie, alors forcément c'est un argument qui a son poids, ou pas, magne ton cul mon vieux.

Ah ouais un lit confortable… Whait… Comment ça se fait…

J'allume la lumière en posant mes doigts sur l'interrupteur et fixe le plafond d'un blanc immaculé, trop immaculé… Ça fait hôpital… Heu ? Non mais je suis où en fait ? Pas dans un asile de bargs au moins…

Il s'est passé quoi hier soir déjà ? Je m'extirpe des draps de manière alarmée, ok c'est bon je ne porte pas une blouse de débilos sous calmants…Allez connecte ton petit cerveau et rappelle toi s'pece d'abruti… Nothing.

Je m'avance vers la fenêtre, pas envie de finir en tacos hein, je pense juste qu'un peu d'air frais ne me ferait pas de mal. J'éteins la lumière par la même occasion et ouvre le volet. Whouuuu putain, soleil dans la gueule…

Bon il doit au moins être midi… J'ouvre de nouveau les prunelles, contemplant ce qui m'entoure. Des immeubles, des immeubles, des immeubles et des…Immeubles. Je suis donc dans un appart et… Ah oui attends !

L'autre mec à la tronche d'Emo , Lokmachinchose, le crash, son appart, la machine à laver, la bouffe… Heu ok vive mon esprit sélectif, oui oui je me souviens maintenant !

Ce qui peux expliquer le tee-shirt légèrement trop grand que je porte qui empeste la triple dose d'adoucissant… Je referme la vitre avant de sortir de la chambre en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Ok… Appart vide, bon ce n'est pas une surprise, pas que je m'attendais à un post-it rose et de cookies mais Loki a du partir régler ses soucis d'assurance, bosser ou s'toucher j'en sais rien, c'est pas ma vie et j'm'en fout, toujours est –il qu'il n'y a personne, sauf deux poissons qui glandent dans leur aquarium.

Whaou, magnifique couple de dépressifs suicidaires qui se font la gueule, c'est bien assorti avec leur maître ma fois. On va tenter la case petit déjeuner tiens, je me souviens bien d'un frigo plein à craquer hier.

Le boucan des bagnoles est toujours à son comble… Je suis sorti en ville, lavé, habillé et tout ce qu'il vous plaira. Je ne passe pas une de mes journées sans aller voir Wanda et puisque là c'est foutu pour chercher un boulot pour le jour, autant occuper ses heures utilement.

Bon il ne me reste plus qu'a me retrouver dans ce bordel sans nom afin de me rendre à l'hôpital. Métro ou a pieds ? Hum à voir mais je préfère la seconde solution.

Finalement, j'ai réussi à retrouver l'hosto bien plus facilement que je ne le pensais. Les aides-soignants me laissent entrer, habitués à mes visites mais surpris de me voir dans des habits flambants neufs.

Une chemise noire, que j'ai déboutonné jusqu'au bat du cou et un pantalon de la même teinte, voilà les seuls trucs que j'ai trouvé plus ou moins à ma taille dans l'armoire de l'autre, et surtout qui ne comporte pas de vert.

Bein c'est pas que je n'aime pas cette couleur hein, c'est une teinte comme les autres, mais là entre le mobilier, les fringues ect ça vire à l'obsession chez ce type…

C'est la couleur de l'espoir okay, mais j'crois pas que ça fonctionne si bien que cela pour lui.

J'emprunte les couloirs afin de me diriger vers la chambre dont je connais les numéros par cœur. Aujourd'hui Wanda n'a pas de masque à oxygène, elle est juste intubée, ce qui me rassure.

Ses cheveux s'étalent maladroitement sur l'oreiller et je viens à regretter l'époque encore récente où ils étaient si longs. Ils chutaient jusqu'aux reins et aujourd'hui n'arrivent même pas aux épaules, je sais bien que c'est la procédure dans les hôpitaux et que je peux m'estimer heureux qu'ils ne lui aient pas rasé le crâne mais bon…

Autre chose me choque une énième fois. Je n'aime pas sa pâleur, elle ne lui sied guère et chez elle c'est anormal. Pour ma part, j'ai tout le temps eut un teint de leucémique par contre, allez comprendre..

Sa beauté me saisis toujours le cœur même si je me trouve aussi misérable que répugnant avec des raisonnements de la sorte…

C'est ainsi, et indéniable, à chaque fois que je la regarde je me consume doucement. Mais l'hôpital, bien entendu c'est différent, les perfusions m'horripilent… Ça et les paupières closes, l'image d'un macchabée me donne pourtant la gerbe. Il y a cette chaise encore et toujours, près du lit, cette chaise dont j'aime me convaincre que je suis bien le seul à m'y assoir.

Je m'exécute.

Une journée de plus à passer de longues heures à parler de tout et de rien, ou plutôt monologuer, à feindre, sourire, être là tout simplement, et attendre, encore, toujours, que les choses finissent par enfin s'améliorer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! **

**J'introduis enfin Thor dans cette histoire, car mine de rien, il est le premier concerné en ce qui concerne le bannissement de Loki… **

**Cette fiction se poursuit et se terminera bientôt, je pense clore à une quinzaine de chapitres, ou moins, nous verrons selon mon inspiration… Premier essai d'un POV Loki aussi, ce qui ne fut pas une mince à faire tant c'est un personnage contradictoire et inconstant… **

**Oui le Jotun est une définition même du mot « paradoxe ». **

**Ce chapitre a été écrit sous fond de la musique d'Emilie Autumn, l'album « Laced/Unlaced » en titre qui est une pure merveille, si l'on supporte la musique classique bien entendu… Bref, si ça vous tente, Deezer est mon ami.**

** Bon week end à vous !**

* * *

_**Asgard**_

D'ordinaire, les années humaines n'étaient rien pour les Asgardiens, une unité si infime et éphémère qu'elles n'effleuraient même pas leur esprit… Cependant, un an sur Mignard en ce qui concerne Loki était chose terriblement insupportable pour Thor. Désormais roi, il était nanti du respect et de l'approbation de tous mais ne pouvait, même à ce titre, ignorer les prérogatives dictées par Odin, à son grand désespoir.

Il restait le père de toute chose, un antique souverain désormais dans la force de l'âge, qui avait pourtant montré courage et honneur lors de nombreuses batailles.

Les souvenirs ne tarissent jamais, tous les souvenirs, si bien que le Dieu de la foudre ne pouvait faire une croix sur celui qui partagea son enfance, toujours à ses côtés, comme une ombre sinueuse.

Thor n'avait prit en épousailles aucune Asgardienne et le trône était absent d'une reine et surtout d'un héritier, même si Odin ne cessait de lui faire pression. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se marier avec une humaine, pas avec Jane Foster, tout cela était incompatible avec leur culture et ils risquaient, qui plus est, de ne pas engendrer un immortel.

Il y avait une chance sur deux et le paris était bien trop risqué bien que le risque que deux gènes exceptionnels s'annulent, ne créant qu'un âtre lambda, existe aussi, pourtant, ceci ne s'était que rarement vu à Asgard.

La source de leur pouvoir résidait surtout dans des pommes d'Or de l »arbre sacré, source de force et de jouvence, de manière relative bien entendu, le sommeil éternel finissait toujours par reprendre ses droits.

Bref, le royaume était sans descendance, mais vu la « jeunesse » de Thor, les habitants ne s'en inquiétaient pas outre mesure, d'autant plus que le guerrier dirigeait le pays avec bien plus de brio que tous n'auraient imaginés. Depuis l'exil de son petit frère, le Dieu au marteau avait gagné en humilité ce qu'il avait perdu en joie de vivre. En effet, le voir sérieux et sombre était tellement contre-nature…

Mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre à quel point cette séparation le meurtrissait. Sif était bien la première à le comprendre et avait depuis fort longtemps, brûler tout espoir de devenir reine un jour. Que ce soit Loki ou Foster, tout d'eux avaient une place de choix dans le cœur du blond qu'elle ne pourrait jamais égaler, voir même atteindre.

Ainsi coulaient les jours. Depuis la mort de leur souverain et la disparition de son héritier respectif qui l'eut lui-même assassiné, les Jotuns étaient fort peu belliqueux. Le fils ainé de Laufey avait repris le trône, pourtant il préférait faire profil bas, las des conflits et de la famine incessante qui ne cessait de tuer à petit feu son peuple.

Si jadis, les avortons étaient chose exceptionnelle, ils arrivaient aujourd'hui bien plus souvent avec la malnutrition, si bien que les géants du froid, hermaphrodites, se gardaient bien de procréer, de peur de voir mourir bien trop tôt leurs progénitures, l'inceste était également devenue chose courante, si bien que consanguins, soit certains enfants étaient à moitié fous, soit ils avaient hérité de tares physiques, ce qui minimisait encore plus leur hypothétique survie.

L'espèce s'éteignait peu à peu, sous le désespoir du roi et du reste de la fratrie de Laufey. Depuis que leur petit prince cadet leur avait été enlevé et élevé de force à Asgard, depuis leur défaite contre Odin, les catastrophes ne cessaient de se multiplier, ne faisant d'eux qu'une bande de pauvres hères, à la puissance infime. Thor avait bien changé depuis et la détresse des géants de glace le touchait en plein cœur, cependant…

Il ne pouvait faire table rase sur le passé et par conséquent ne s'abaissait pas à leur apporter quelconque aide même s'ils étaient le véritable peuple de Loki.

Sans son frère, les jours étaient sans saveur et ce même alors que plus jeune, il n'avait cessé de chérir le désir de devenir roi.

Les choses n'étaient absolument pas comme il les avait imaginé, mais difficiles… Extrêmement difficiles. En collaboration avec les souverains des autres royaumes il tentait, tant bien que mal de maintenir une paix, aussi fragile soit-elle, tout en regardant, de loin, les hommes se déchirer sur Mignard.

La terre… Là où le Dieu de la malice devait se repentir, là où il devait changer, absoudre ses pêchés et devenir meilleur. Soit… La chose était risquée mais Thor ne cessait de croire farouchement qu'elle restait possible, ne cessait de croire en celui qui resterait, pour lui, à jamais son petit frère.

Il le ramènera sur Asgard et pourra enfin veiller sur lui, pour ne plus qu'aucun déshonneur ne vienne le souiller comme jadis. L'Asgardien, prenait aussi soin, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait, de son neveu Sleipnir.

Des choses simples mais essentielles. Donner des ordres, afin que les palefreniers s'occupent correctement de lui, le nourrissent suffisamment, l'entretiennent, lui pose des fers, que de la paille fraîche se trouve dans son box…

Depuis la passation des pouvoirs, par respect envers son cadet, il avait abandonné le fait que Sleipnir était la monture de guerre royale, pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il soit blessé au combat, bien qu'Odin utilisait encore l'équidé comme cheval de guerre lors de ses participations aux batailles, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Thor, qui gardait son habituel étalon. Pour les autres enfants de son frère il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose…

Ne pouvant se résoudre à braver le Père de toutes choses. Spleinir résidait dans les écuries royales, Hella était souveraine du royaume des morts, Fenrir enchainé et séquestré au fin fond d'une caverne sordide et Jomurgand… Tout simplement bannit et introuvable, dans l'une des mers de Mignard.

Bien entendu, il fut convenu que le prince cadet ne tente en aucun cas de retrouver son enfant reptile sur terre…

Odin avait fait de son mieux pour tous les éloignés les uns des autres, craignant bien évidemment une alliance entre la fratrie. Loki était certes dangereux, mais cela additionné à la force de ses enfants en soutien, était une chose redoutable qu'il fallait à tout prix empêcher.

Pourtant, connaissant le dieu de la malice, il est aisé de songer qu'un jour ou l'autre la situation sera inversée, et ce, surement avant Ragnarok et ses stupides prophéties., indéniablement…

* * *

**POV'S Loki**

Qui me parle d'honneur ? Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait dans ma jeunesse n'était que pour d'impressionner, les impressionner, tous, enfin exister. Alors certes, ce n'était pas les plus glorieuses des actions mais vaut mieux être reconnu, même par sa fourberie, que tout bonnement ignoré n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux plus être un fantôme...

Je marchais toujours derrière toi lors de notre enfance, peu sure de moi cependant, craintif avec cette peur insatiable qui me labourait les entrailles, peur d'être rejeté, que je ne sois pour toi qu'un passe temps dont tu te lasseras bien plus tôt que prévu. Je n'avais raison qu'à moitié Thor…

Tu passais dès lors un temps fou avec tes amis, tentant tant bien que mal d'essayer de m'intégrer au groupuscule, des amis qui ne m'appréciaient guère, cela en était évident. Les regards que te portaient Sif m'écœureraient, bien évidemment, mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

Ainsi devaient aller les choses, les choses « normales ». Cependant, je gardais ma fierté encore brûlante au creux de mon cœur quand je repensais à toutes les nuits, enfants, où nous dormions ensembles, où ton seul souhait était que mes craintes s'estompent et que je cesse d'être farouche, et ce même quand nous nous sommes unis...

Aujourd'hui tout a changé, tout a éclaté depuis longtemps. Plus tu t'approche, plus je fuis, mon seul souhait et de te heurter, te meurtrir, mais plus que tout, te faire réagir. Ne m'ignore pas, cela se finira indéniablement dans le sang, pour mon plus grand plaisir je ne cesse de clamer.

Te tuer… C'est ce que je désire le plus et en même temps redoute. Nous sommes toujours intimement liés dans cette haine brûlante, nos destins enchainés, oui toujours… Car si je tombe, tu ne cesseras de me rattraper, et lorsque tu comprendras que cela est vain tu n'auras pas la force de l'accepter, tu ne l'a jamais eu.

Je fuirais, te trahirais, tu souffriras de miles tourments mon frère, toutes mes manœuvres orchestrés, mais bien moins que moi évidemment. Car tout ce que je possède, je finis toujours par le détruire, l'émietter, tout me pousse à opter toujours pour les pires choix et ce peu importe ce qui en découle.

Et je sais qu'au fil des temps je suis devenue complètement fou, que cette démence ne cesse de me dévorer. C'est quelque chose de tellement ridicule la folie… Ridicule et incontrôlable. Lorsque je finis par réaliser la portée de mes actes, il est à chaque fois trop tard.

J'ai connu la torture, les sévices physiques, plus que personne ne l'aurait imaginé, le viol, le fouet, les coups… Combien de fois me suis-je écroulé baignant dans la répugnante odeur de ma propre sueur et celle du sang ? Poisseux, les articulations blanches, plus misérable que la plus immonde des vermines, souillé, à m'en faire vomir...

Mais cela, crois-moi, cela n'est rien face à un mental déficient, une raison qui décroit, rien du tout!

Tout a commencé il y a bien longtemps, à l'aube de nos existences, je le nie pas, mais je crois que j'ai indéniablement chuté lors de la conception de Sleipnir, c'est là que le carrousel a vraiment débuté.

Je suis tombé malade, un premier temps, refusant de m'alimenter ce fut le corps, mais ce ne fut pas longtemps, et absolument rien face à l'esprit…

C'est là que j'ai vraiment tout eut en horreur, et particulièrement toi, ta réussite, ta force, le favoritisme de père et le respect de tous, oui… Depuis l'adolescence je n'ai jamais accepté mon corps, moi le frêle, l'inutile, les os près à se briser en un coup de vent… Toi le puissant guerrier et moi tel une donzelle seulement bonne à broder au coin du feu, là est la vision des Asgardiens.

Pourtant, je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans l'étude, la magie et les sciences. Ce que tu avais gagné de la nature, j'essayais tant bien que mal de l'égaler sur un tout autre plan aux fruits de mes efforts. Je ne serais pas un valeureux combattant certes, mais le stratège, celui qui réfléchit avant d'agir, manipule. Les rumeurs n'ont encore une fois, absolument pas cessé de croître sur mon compte et s'accroissaient.

Il était difficile de faire croire que cela ne m'atteignait pas, tellement difficile, mais pourtant je ne pouvais que m'y résoudre.

Alors Odin, las, a décidé de me marier de force, face à mon refus et mon abnégation il a du redoubler d'efforts et d'inventivité afin de me courber l'échine.

Je n'ai aimé aucune de mes épouses bien entendu, et je pense que cela était réciproque, mais je restais près d'elles, dociles à toutes leurs envies intimes sous les draps, de peur qu'elles me fuient aussi, me trompent et me trahissent, chose qui s'en nul doute a du se faire plus d'une fois mais je préfère en rester stupide ignorant.

Ainsi, j'ai eu d'autres enfants, que j'aurais pu chérir de toute mon âme si seulement j'en avais eu le choix… Et puis, dès que l'occasion était là j'ai tenté de te tuer, de m'emparer du trône. Je venais d'être séparé d'Hella il y peu … Si peu.

J'avais portant réussi à la sauvé de la mort, pour qu'elle finisse par l'épouser. Odin a apparemment trouvé cela parfaitement adapté, et stupidement ironique. Alors oui… Ma fourberie c'est transformé en complot et j'ai été banni. Loin de toi, loin de tout, de ma magie, transformé en stupide d'insecte, errant, sur cette planète inutile que tu porte tellement aux nues.

Mais si tu crois que je vais rester docile, c'est mal me connaître ! Attends, attends que je renaisse de mes cendres avant de te préparer au pire mon frère...


	12. Chapter 12

_**POV's Quicksilver**_

En fait, la cohabitation se passe bien mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ça fait plus de trois mois que j'habite ici désormais. Évidemment je donne un petit quelque chose pour l'hébergement, mais bien moins que si je payerai un loyer c'est certain, pas grand-chose, juste pour le « geste ».

Au début on se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, avec un silence pesant. Cela se voyait gros comme une maison que Loki était au bout du rouleau, et je ne dis pas cela face à la vue de tous les flacons d'antidépresseurs dans l'appart, quoique…

Enfin bref, contre toute attente, nous nous entendons plutôt bien. Il faut dire que niveau humour sordide, on se rejoint bien…

Je travaille de manière plus ou moins régulière, ayant arrêté mes études relativement tôt, j'ai tout mon temps pour parcourir les annonces sur le net et dénicher des missions de quelques jours.

Je bossais principalement dans des chantiers au début, mais après avoir été plongeur, je suis désormais barman.

C'est assez cool , même s'il faut limite être hyperactif pour tenir la cadence de malade et les horaires de fous, deux choses qui ne me dérangent nullement. Comme je le disais, ça se passe plutôt bien avec le mec qui m'héberge, même si j'ai l'impression de toujours devoir prendre des pincettes quand je lui parle, et ce surtout les premiers jours, maintenant ça c'est un peu estompé.

D'accord, c'est un malade, suicidaire, dépressif avec une emoattitude mais bon, il est attachant quand même, ouais attachant, comme une bête féroce prête à te lacérer le corps pour que tes boyaux en ressortent mais qui finalement, au bout de quelques temps se calme et accepte ta présence.

Enfin bête féroce… Vous me comprenez.

D'ailleurs, il fait de moins en moins la gueule, mine de rien, parler avec quelqu'un doit lui faire du bien, je ne sais pas comment il pouvait rester en mode forever alone autant de temps, parce que les poissons, c'est bien joli ça mais ce n'est guère loquace.

A la rigueur, un chien, au moins ça abois… Mais non.

Bref de quoi devenir encore plus cinglé qu'il le devait l'être au départ. Comme je le dis, ça va un peu mieux, un peu…

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je le vois fixer le vide avec un regard atone, découper une pauvre carotte innocente avec un énorme couteau de cuisine comme s'il s'agissait d'un pancréas humain… Faut avoir le cœur bien accroché quoi.

Puis au fur et à mesure, on a finit par se raconter nos vies, même moi qui garde une sainte horreur de me livrer. Pas tout évidemment…

Mais je sais qu'il a un frère aussi benêt que narcissique du nom de Thor. Avec les souvenirs dont j'ai eut la description, j'ai jamais rencontré ce type mais j'ai déjà envie de le butter vraiment… Non mais sérieusement ! Jamais vu un truc pareil…

Le zigoto qui veux protéger son petit frère et qui a côté saute des nanas à tire la rigot et fait le kéké devant ses amis, laissant le dit petit frère supporter ça alors qu'il est à moitié suicidaire à cause de ses différences…

Oui j'ai eut vent de son problème d'Hermaphrodite, ce qui peux expliquer son instinct maternel sur-développé, sa dégaine ambiance village people ect… De mon côté je lui ai parlé de mes années à la Confrérie, du lien avec ma soeur, de mon paternel et des trucs de terroristes, sans l'évoquer en profondeur, que j'avais fait par le passé.

Beau duo de malades non ?

Ce soir je ne bosse pas, le bar est fermé au commun des mortels pour une réunion du gratin des commerciaux et autres dirigeants. Grand bien leur fasse… Loki est rentré aussi, qui l'aurait cru qu'il bosse dans un cabinet juridique ?

Assistant huissier ou je ne sais pas quoi… Ah ça lui va bien hein ! Moi qui croyais qu'il taffait aux pompes funèbres…

Blague à part, il est enfermé dans sa cuisine, aux fourneaux, une de ses grandes passions.

C'est le genre de mec hyper inconstant qui écoute la messe des morts de Mozart au réveil et qui paradoxalement, fait des soufflés et autres pâtisseries avec délectation. WTF… J'ai arrêté de vouloir chercher à comprendre depuis longtemps. Lunatique ?

Skyzo ? Oh juste un peu voyons…

J'entends les ustensiles de cuisine et ses bruits de pas, je crois qu'il s'active.

Pour ma part je suis vautré dans le canapé vert la manette de jeu vidéo en main. Ouais, ça nous arrive souvent de jouer à la console mais vu que je déteste perdre et lui aussi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment avancés dans les versus…

Puis il n'est vraiment pas doué pour ça il faut bien l'avouer.

Je sais pourquoi il est enfermé dans cette cuisine… J'ai horreur des anniversaires, mais ce matin il m'a dit que la majorité n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère et que lui, sa fête avait bien duré au moins trois jours. Heu…

Il vivait dans une communauté hippie dans sa jeunesse ou ça s'passe comment ?!

Enfin bref je suis blasé d'avance et passe ma lassitude et mon énervement sur ce putain de jeu vidéo.

J'ai passé toute ma journée à l'hôpital, ça fait donc déjà un an que ma jumelle est ainsi… Dix-huit ans Wanda, voilà tes dix-huit ans et te voici encore alitée comme une vieillarde dont les jours sont comptés…

Il n'y a rien de plus insupportable.

Pourtant, il parait que Loki peut t'aider, je me doutais bien que ses pouvoirs s'apparentaient aussi au psychique… Une sorte de sorcier lui aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui faisais confiance mais ce n'est pas comme si non plus nous avions encore quelque chose à perdre… Morte tu ne lui serais d'aucune utilité.

* * *

_**POV'S Loki**_

C'est étrange, je sens mes pouvoirs revenir peu à peu au fur et à mesure sans que j'arrive à trouver une explication au phénomène…

Je sens la magie, sa chaleur au bout de mes doigts et de plus en plus fréquemment je revois cette lueur verte, certes bien moins vive que jadis, mais bien présente, au creux de mes paumes. Odin serait-il lassé de son petit jeu ? Je ne saurais le dire…

Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas eu le courage de flanquer ce gamin dehors, ce n'est pas de la pitié, je ne sais pas vraiment… Le fils de Magneto… Qui l'aurait cru ? Je me suis bien gardé de lui révéler mes origines extra-terrestres, pour lui je suis bien évidemment un mutant de plus, un peu hors-norme certes…

En tout cas, je commence a avoir une certaine satisfaction à voir qu'il a reprit du poids, que ses traces de fatigue s'estompent, que ses yeux gris brillent de nouveau…

Dehors, cet enfant aurait, j'en mettrais ma main au feu, fini dans la prostitution… Et je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point c'est une tâche ignoble et humiliante.

Je n'ai pas la moindre nouvelle de mes enfants et encore moins de Thor… Il y a encore peu, les orages redoublaient d'intensité de manière irrationnelle, mais cela s'estompe énormément désormais. J'ai tout de même un goût amer en songeant qu'il a finit par m'oublier…

Sa petite Foster, sa petite Sif, il n'y a que cela pour le combler… Mon envie de lui arracher les entrailles à mains nues ne cesse de s'intensifier. Mais pour cela il faut encore songer à un hypothétique retour.

Et comment ? Par l'opération du saint esprit ? Je commence à croire que je vais devoir rester ici pour le reste de ma longue vie et une telle pensée m'horripile…

Cependant depuis quelque temps, une idée ne cesse de se focaliser dans mon esprit, la petite Wanda…

Cette gamine alitée possède un énorme potentiel psychique. Pietro n'a qu'une envie, voir sa sœur sortir de son coma, et moi pouvoir utiliser ses aptitudes, ainsi tout le monde serait gagnant.

La mutation de Quicksilver est, elle aussi, bien singulière… L'hyper-vitesse, il aurait fait un combattant de choix à Asgard !

Aujourd'hui le gosse aux cheveux blancs est d'ailleurs majeur. Dix huit ans… Dire que sans avoir atteint sa majorité il errait dans les rues de New York, c'est saisissant ! Incroyable et saisissant…

Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de le materner … Mes petits me manquent et son sort ne me laisse pas indifférent. Je jette un œil attentif au thermostat du four, m'appuyant contre le lavabo chromé.

J'ai passé une sale journée au travail et je suis fatigué, depuis mon accident de voiture l'assurance à refusé de me prêter un véhicule, estimant que je suis le premier responsable du crash et je dois désormais prendre les transports en commun. C'est usant ! Quelle barbe…

Aujourd'hui je suis resté une bonne heure coincé dans les retards de métro avant de pouvoir rentrer à l'appartement. Je ne sais pas comment se débrouillent ces stupides pantins de Mignard mais pour ma part ce genre de choses me fait tout bonnement criser…

Pourtant, travailler ne me dérange pas autant que je l'avais songé au départ.

Les factures ne se payent pas toutes seules et cela ne me change pas tellement du temps de ma jeunesse où je passais des nuits blanches à étudier des grimoires poussiéreux au parchemin jaunit, je déteste plus que tout perdre mon temps inutilement et passer des heures sans rien faire. Je suis minutieux et méthodique, certes, mais cela n'est pas une raison, il faut que j'occupe mon esprit.

Un meublé, deux poissons de compagnie, un gamin incestueux et insolent sous mon toit, un boulot, des antidépresseurs… Marcher tous les jours dans la rue sans que personne ne soupçonne jamais ma véritable nature, un individu parmi tant d'autres, dans la foule…

Qui aurait pensé que je m'adapterais chez les mortels ? Cependant, ne comptons pas sur moi pour devenir un moine Shaolin compatissant, ce n'est que partie remise et dès que j'en aurais la possibilité je tenterais d'asservir ces insectes.

Je ne sais pas qu'elle est le but de cette punition, mais le plus voir tous ces idiots de la cour me fait un bien fou…

Mais Sleipnir… Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et la faiblesse de ma magie ne me permet nullement un lien télépathique…

Cette gamine, la jumelle de Pietro, il me faut ses pouvoirs, elle ne sait même pas les contrôler, quel gâchis ! Scarlet Witch, la sorcière rouge, intrigante petite mutante…

* * *

_**A suivre... Merci de vos encouragements, cette fic se termine bientôt!  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_POV'S Quicksilver_  
**

Je me suis levé assez tôt aujourd'hui. Bon ok, je commence le travail à 20h30 tapantes, mais je déteste rester trois plombes à ne rien fouttre dans les draps. Comme d'hab Loki est déjà parti, pire qu'un militaire… Je me demande s'il dort vraiment d'ailleurs ou si ce n'est pas véritablement un zombie.

Enfin bref, appart vide comme d'hab. Je ne peux même pas faire le ménage, maniaque comme il est, le parquet scintille limite au soleil, pour reprendre l'expression consacrée. Lavé, je me dirige vers le frigo afin de me servir un verre de jus de fruit avant de glisser ma main dans mes cheveux, en guise de peigne, la coiffure du saut-du-lit, un grand classique chez moi…

Je me redirige vers la chambre où je dors afin de m'habiller. Tee-shirt à manches « longues » qui s'arrêtent aux coudes (on dit trois quarts parait, m'enfin…) style polo d'une teinte d'un bordeaux très foncé et mon traditionnel jean un peu trop délavé, pas envie de me prendre la tête, c'est pas comme si j'avais un rencard aux chandelles de toute façon... Je ferais peut-être un effort supplémentaire pour le travail, au moins me coiffer un peu mais bon c'est pas comme si je portais mes vieilles fringues trouées non plus hein…

La sonnette me vrille les tympans. Hein ? Le facteur ? Un colis douteux pour l'autre je parie… Bon soyons gentil, allons réceptionner le précieux… Je m'avance vers la porte avec ma rapidité hors-norme, avant de la déverrouiller de manière super-sonique. Ah non c'est pas le facteur… Plutôt une armoire à glace nantit d'une aura pacifique. Heu.. Salut… J'espère que tu viens en paix mec…

**-Je me nomme Thor, je voudrais voir mon frère Loki Laufeyson.**

So what ?! Oh putain si je m'attendais à ça ! J'arque un sourcil, blasé alors qu'il me sert la main un peu trop vivement, manquant de me briser les os. Thor ? C'est donc lui son abruti de grand frère ? Faut bien avouer qu'il a vraiment une tête de crétin, entre sa carrure de body-builder, ses cheveux mi-longs d'un hippie en plein Woodstock, sa barbe de 3 jours, son sourire doux et jovial ainsi que son regard azur débordant de… Bonté. Pitié achever moi ! On dirait Kurt Cobain qui a remplacé la coke par des hormones…

Je me force à ne pas décéder de rire sur place, j'ai la vision d'un Loki au bord du suicide qui ouvrirait cette porte à ma place, une veine qui ressort en surface de sa tempe. Non mais non… Et son rictus atroce. Magnifique vision. Quant au frère blond, il a le charisme d'un flan au caramel et fronce tout de même les sourcils pour se donner de l'importance. Tu vas marquer tes rides mon grand ! Je m'appui contre la porte avec un sourire en coin, amusé, mon regard ne trahit que trop bien un intense fouttage de gueule. Je sens qu'il va mal le prendre…

**-Il n'est pas là pour le moment, il travaille. Je suis plus ou moins son colocataire, enfin il m'héberge… Bref, vous voulez lui laisser un message pour son retour, ou même l'attendre ? Il termine vers 19h, 20 heures suivant la circulation du trajet.**

Son regard pétillant s'embrume, il est visiblement déçu… Bah mon gars je ne sais pas moi, fallait venir le soir ou en weekend end, t'es pas fut-fut non plus, les gens ont une vie. J'observe sa tenue, un tee-shirt froissé, un vieux jean ample et des chaussures de sport. Whaou… C'est tout un look… Complètement l'opposé de Loki qui est toujours tiré à quatre épingles ! J'ai du mal à croire que ces deux là sont frères, c'est le jour et la nuit…

**-Non ça ne fait rien, tout compte fait il risquerait de s'énerver en me voyant… Oh il héberge quelqu'un ? C'est une bonne chose.**

S'énerver… Non tu crois ? Bien vu vania ! J'ai de plus en plus de mal à étouffer un violent éclat de rire mais la suite de sa phrase me dépite littéralement, heu… C'est moi il prend son frère pour un bienfaiteur là ? Bon ok sans lui je ne saurais pas trop où je serais à l'heure actuelle mais bon faut pas déconner…

On ne parle pas du même type je crois… Moi j'habite chez un mec qui a un éclat malsain dans le regard dès qu'il croise un objet tranchant… Il commence à se gratter l'arrière du crâne, par automatisme, visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui renforce davantage mon dépit. Non mais c'est quoi ce délire...

**-Dites lui juste que père salut ses efforts et qu'il pourra rentrer bientôt, qu'il me manque affreusement et heu… Que je suis fier de lui.**

… Au nom du ciel ! C'est pas possible ! Je me pince et arg non ce n'est pas un rêve… Que… Gnééé ? En plus « père » non mais seriously… C'est des bourgs ? Un héritier d'une grande lignée qui vit pourtant dans un appart et prend le métro tous les matins ? J'hallucine… C'est de là que vient son air hautain, ses lèvres pincées et son accent d'aristo ? Dur…

**-Heu … D'accord…**

Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre ma stupeur puisqu'il m'offre un sourire gêné. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de s'imaginer n'importe quoi sur la raison pour laquelle j'habite avec son frère au moins. Bon ok, je suis majeur depuis peu mais faut pas déconner ! Peut-être que je devrais le faire rentrer, lui proposer de boire ou manger quelque chose… Oh et puis merde ! Après tout ce n'est pas chez moi et je ne suis pas agent d'accueil.

**-Bon eh bien… Je vais vous laisser…Bonne journée et surtout… Surtout ne lui dites pas que je suis passé.**

Hein ? Plaît-il ? Je le salue d'un signe de tête avant de refermer la porte d'un coup sec regardant par la serrure pour voir si le type se barre vraiment. Ouais, il tourne les talons d'une démarche tranquille. Il a quoi à la main là ? Comment je n'ai pas pu remarquer ce truc… Un marteau ? Ok cet espèce de surfeur sous amphet' se trimballe en pleine rue avec un marteau… NORMAL ! Ambiance village people le retour…

Appuyé contre le mur, j'essaye tant bien que mal d'analyser la scène folle dont je viens d'être témoin, ainsi que la mini conversation, les yeux a demi-exorbités. C'était quoi cette tête de con ? Ce regard de gros pervers dès qu'il prononçait le nom de son frère ? Whaou… J'ai besoin d'un café là, d'un café noir, pour ne pas dire un litre de vodka.

* * *

_**POV'S Loki**_

C'est la toute première fois que Pietro me laisse l'accompagner à l'hôpital, mais il m'a donné son accord et notre marché est clair, sa seule condition et que je sorte sa jumelle de son coma. Je devrais réussir si tout se passe bien, une énergie d'une anormale concentration magique afflue dans mon sang depuis quelques jours, cela devrait être suffisant, je l'espère, il faut que je profite des pouvoirs de cette enfant.

Il s'agite plus que d'ordinaire, il n'est pas rassuré… Je l'entend souvent cauchemarder la nuit ces derniers temps, il faut dire que moi sans mes somnifères ce serait l'insomnie assurée. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié la mini visite de Thor qu'il m'a raconté. Cet imbécile à eut le toupet de se rendre sur terre, me retrouver, apparaitre comme ça et me laisser en plan ! Évidemment je me doute bien que ce n'est que partie remise et qu'il va faire de une nouvelle irruption et ce bien plus tôt que je ne le pense… A mon avis c'est grâce à lui que mes pouvoirs se manifestent de nouveau… Très bien, à tes risques et périls idiot !

Nous voici tout deux dans le hall de l'hôpital. Avec son pantalon noir, cintré , et sa chemise bleu nuit légèrement déboutonnée, Pietro fait bien plus vieux que son âge. Je n'aurais jamais songé qu'il puisse avoir ce charisme là lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans ses habits mouillés par la pluie, presque en lambeaux. Il n'a cependant pas abandonné ses tennis, preuve de son je m'enfoutisme habituel et de sa jeunesse.

Lorsqu'il fronce les sourcils ses yeux chromés le rendent pour le moins autoritaire, et je peine à croire que c'est le même gamin qui explose des zombies à la console, en dévorant des bols de céréales avec désinvolture. Lorsqu'il s'agit de sa sœur, on dirait que l'on a affaire a une toute autre personne… Et l'inceste se voit gros comme une maison… Il ne le nit cependant absolument pas.

Je compatis, je compatis amèrement à une telle situation. Je ne peux qu'imaginer l'enfer qui le consume. Cette société n'est pas apte pour accepter ce genre de choses, alors que les relations avec quelqu'un du même sexe sont encore sévèrement jugées, alors ça…

Je le suit dans les couloirs aux néons surpuissants… Pas le plus agréable pour nos rétines. Il jette un œil discret sur la porte, étrangement ouverte… Et hausse les épaules m'indiquant que c'est le directeur de l'hôpital qui se trouve ici et vient à notre rencontre, quittant la pièce par la même occasion.

**-Mr Maximoff ? Vous tombez bien, j'ai a vous parler…**

Je les laissent s'éloigner, m'engouffrant dans la chambre avec la bénédiction de Pietro, refermant la porte à la volée. Le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux n'est guère une surprise. Un lit, des draps, des tuyaux, des tuyaux je ne sais combien de tuyaux, qui alimentés par une machine, et un corps, pâle et frêle. Je m'approche jusqu' a la seule chaise, pour être à la hauteur se son cou, contemplant son visage aux paupières closes.

La ressemblance est saisissante ! Malgré le fait que ce soit de faux jumeaux de part la couleur de leurs cheveux différentes, leurs traits eux, sont étrangement similaire, c'est troublant, très troublant, tout porte à croire qu'ils partagent le même sang, jusqu'aux quelques grains de beauté sur le visage. Ses cheveux ne sont pas très longs pour une femme, surtout comparés aux Asgardiennes, réglementation médicale j'imagine…

Mais bien entendus pas aussi courts que ceux de son frère, ils s'apparentent davantage aux miens et sont d'une couleur fauve très lumineuse, aux ondulations soutenues. Des électrodes semblent être collés sur chaque parcelles de sa peau. J'ai de la peine pour cette gamine, surement familière aux examens médicaux telle un rat de laboratoire… J'ai cru comprendre le fossé infranchissable entre humains lambdas et mutants, ainsi que la haine qui en découle.

Même à cette distance je ressent sa puissante énergie psychique, je m'approche, enlevant quelques électrodes au passage, libérant ainsi ses clavicules. Aoutch ! Je retire vivement ma main, manquant de me brûler par une lueur rougeâtre. Doucement… Faisons les choses doucement… Elle a sentit ma magie, bien…

* * *

_**POV'S Quicksilver**_  


Le type m'entraine dans un coin reculé, assez sombre et à l'abris des regards. WTF ? Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre, quelques secondes de trop ! Ce n'est pas le directeur de l'hôpital, abruti que je suis, j'aurais du m'en douter… La peau légèrement halé du quadra' se migre doucement, d'un bleu terriblement vif, adieu, blouse de chirurgien et calvitie, des courbes sinueuses et des cheveux écarlates me font face ainsi que deux grand yeux jaunes, reptiliens et tranchants. Elle, dangereuse, impétueuse, insaisissable… Mystique.

Je serre les dents, je ne fuirais pas, vais-je mourir ? Elle serait capable de m'abattre de sang froid d'une seconde à l'autre , je ne la connais trop bien. Je plisse légèrement les prunelles, accusant son sourire sadique comme un gourdin éclatant mon crâne. Je jette un coup d'œil vers sa traditionnelle robe blanche et moulante, bien entendu elle est armée jusqu'aux dents…

**-Je suppose que c'est Erik qui t'envoie…**

J'ai craché cela comme un venin, avec toute le mépris dont j'étais capable. Je mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas peur, cette femme est folle, un roc sans sentiments, une fleur rouge qui s'épanouit sous les litres de sang, insatiable et nocive, n'obéissant qu'au jouc de mon père, d'accord avec ses idéaux , une relation tordue entre deux tordus… Mystique est son meilleur lieutenant et bien davantage.

Un autre sourire malsain agrandit ses lèvres laquées de carmin, plus large que le précédent. Elle est belle, évidemment, bien que la plupart des humains la fuit comme la peste vu son apparence physique hors-norme et particulière, je ne peux réprimer l'extrême sensualité qui se dégage de sa personne. Pourtant, elle s'apparenterait davantage à un poison. Elle a été la maîtresse de mon père et je comprends aisément pourquoi.

Un frisson de dégout me parcoure l'échine, j'ai un désagréable pressentiment… Vais-je finir écrasé comme un insecte ?

**-Pietro… Mon petit Pietro, on ne salut pas une vieille amie ? Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à grand-chose d'un déserteur !**

Ses mains glissent doucement jusqu'à ses cuisses, s'emparant d'un flingue qu'elle colle contre mon crâne, le contact du métal sur ma peau me fait grimacer et je m'éloigne en une extrême vivacité. Son rire dément me vrille les tympans, j'imagine bien qu'elle avait bien évidemment prévu ce scénario et ses armes ne sont qu'une banale intimidation. Alertée par le bruit, une infirmière blonde pointe le bout de son nez, putain de merde ! Non, non mais éloigne-toi de là !

**-Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Elle étouffe un cri d'horreur en contemplant Mystique, je viens de voir un éclair singulier passer dans ses yeux de serpent. De façon prévisible une intonation vrille dans l'air. BORDEL DE MERDE ! Je me dirige vers la fille et la plaque au sol en évitant de justesse la balle.

**-Oh … Si ce n'est pas touchant… Tu te préoccupes donc désormais de ceux qui nous persécutent ? Vois-tu ta trahison se confirme… Et me laisses un goût amer.**

J'accuse le coup, un sourire en coin nerveux aux lèvres. La fille pleure contre moi, encore paniquée… Je commence à me demander comment je vais m'en sortir sur le coup. Je murmure à l'infirmière de fuir dès que l'occasion se présentera. Putain , mais que fout Loki ?! Ce silence est mauvais signe… Je l'interprète dans le fait qu'il n'a pas pu aider Wanda. Le regard atroce de Mystique ne s'arrange pas…

Elle serait sans doute capable de d'exploser la cage thoracique en un rire désinvolte.

**-Ce n'est pas de la trahison… Baigner dans le sang ne m'apportera rien.**

Ta gueule Pietro… Je n'ai cependant pas pu réprimer cette phrase, bien qu'énerver la cinglée est surement la pire chose envisageable. Des fois je ferais mieux de devenir aphone au lieu d'étaler sans cesse ma putain d'insolence. Je m'insulterais aussi de tous le noms de ne pas sortir avec un revolver, j'ai cependant un couteau, comme d'habitude un couteau et un briquet, ce qui me sauve toujours la mise en cas de nécessité.

Mais nécessité est un bien maigre mot là…

**-Dans ton propre sang alors !**

Plus jeune elle n'aurait pas osé toucher un seul de mes cheveux, étant le fils du « maître », j'aimerais bien bénéficier encore de cette immunité à ce jour, mais malheureusement… Je ne sais que trop bien que ce ne sont pas de banales menaces. L'infirmière se met à paniquer, et chialer par la même occasion, c'est compréhensible, d'autant plus que j'ai également vu un éclat de peur lorsqu'elle m'a vu courir.

C'est ça que je ne comprendrais jamais chez les x-men et consort… Œuvrer pour le bien des humains, les protéger , alors que la crainte à notre égard reste intarissable… Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter les bras croisés une telle chose, avec un stoïcisme digne de Gandhi. Je n'aime cependant pas voir les gens souffrir inutilement, je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à voir la mort et la désolation, la souffrance gratuite…

En somme tout l'opposé de la mutante qui a sa gâchette pointée sur ma cervelle.

* * *

**POV'S Loki**

Ce n'est pas vraiment un rituel de résurrection vu qu'elle n'est pas morte, il suffirait que j'arrive à entrer dans son esprit, le sonder, afin de la forcer à sortir de sa léthargie. Ce n'est cependant pas une mince affaire… Il m'est arrivé maintes fois de soigner des individus avec mes pouvoirs, j'ai même réussi à faire revenir ma fille à la vie , mais ma magie n'était pas en jachère, et … C'était de la magie noire.

Justement, c'est étrange, l'énergie que je ressent chez cette enfant s'apparente également à la sorcellerie, certes moins élevée que ma force de jadis, mais tout de même… Je reste toujours aussi perplexe depuis que je connais l'existence des mutants…

La génétique est un domaine fascinant, bien inconnu de nous sur Asgard ou Jotunheimn. Les humains ont fermés leurs cœurs aux mythes, à l'irrationnel, et se sont concentré sur la science, l'étude et la raison. Pourtant, cette même science les ont rattrapés, un seul mot aux lèvres, l'évolution.

J'ai bien plus de sympathie envers les mutants que le reste des pantins de Mignard tous bons à être dominés, peut-être à cause de leur côté « monstre de foire » qui me rappelle mes propres et véritables origines. Cependant, je me doute bien qu'il y a aussi de sacrés ramassis de crétins dans le lot.

Pour l'heure, je rassemble ma magie, la concentre tentant d'établir un lien psychique avec la gamine, une grande chaleur au creux de mes paumes, sensation que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis longtemps…

J'ai pris soin de retirer chaque électrodes et cette stupide machine, de toute façon elle va finir grillée, c'est certain. Je ferme les yeux un instant , faisant le vide, pour ne faire qu'un avec mes pouvoirs, depuis trop longtemps enfouis, j'oublie qu'ils sont limités, raye cette option de mon esprit afin d'en tirer le maximum. Il n'y a plus d'hôpital, plus de chambre…

Je ne ressent qu'un rythme cardiaque , lent, mesuré, qui s'accélère de plus en plus à la chamade. Et puis enfin, du rouge, un rouge éclatant, couleur de sang m'illumine autant qu'il m'aveugle , mais il ne faut pas que j'ouvre mes yeux , ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, réveilles toi petite sotte…

* * *

_**A suivre...  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Tout d'abord, réponse à deux petites reviews qui m'ont titillées . _**

**_Amanda Fox : Firstly, merci beaucoup de l'intérêt que tu portes à cette fiction, certes prise sur le tard, mais tes petits mots sont agréables =)._**

**_ En ce qui concerne ta review, effectivement c'est la sensation que je souhaite faire passer, un fil mince entre comique et drame (d'où le genre drama/parody) , Pietro est, en effet, à travers ses expressions/attitudes/langage vraiment funky à faire intervenir (et rajeunit ! Je me suis pas mal inspirée de mes vieux souvenirs de la série animée, X-men Evolution lorsque j'étais toute gosse, mais en ce qui concerne l'arrogance, dans les comics aussi c'est un fait indéniable alors autant ne pas dénaturer le personnage ;p) . _**

**_C'est le perso parfait pour dédramatiser justement._**

**_Et oui Thor fait une mini apparition dans le chapitre, attendue j'imagine ^^. _**

**_ Sora-Sama : Bon nous sommes d'accords Thor et Odin font bien la paire… _**

**_Mais bon ils n'ont pas comprit une chose, certes Loki possède une certaine bonté envers les « enfants » mais en ce qui concerne le reste, aucune évolution et c'est encore le bordel intégral dans sa tête alors so… _**

* * *

**_Ce chapitre sera très très faiblard sorry, je me suis davantage concentrée sur l'épilogue..._**

* * *

_**POV'S Quicksilver**_

Mystique passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, les humectant, banale provocation comme dans ses habitudes. Je n'ai pourtant jamais été dans cette situation auparavant, traqué comme un animal, sort qu'elle réservait à nos ennemis communs d'X-Men. Scott , Logan, Phénix, Kitty et bien évidement Xavier...

Ce cher télépathe qui tisse un lien de dualité avec mon paternel dont moi-même j'ignore les limites, son verso, sa symétrie, son meilleur ennemi…

Le regard de Raven me glace le sang. Je ne peux décemment pas tenter un quelconque dialogue. De toute façon il n'y a pas trente-six choses qui me préoccupent…

Wanda, Loki et aussi la pauvre femme qui s'accroche à moi entre deux sanglots, cherchant un voyant de la faire déguerpir d'ici rapidement avant qu'elle n'y laisse sa vie. Détourner l'attention un instant, oui…

Je serre les dents alors que mon ancienne supérieure hiérarchique me bassine de questions sur mon départ, questions dont je ne réponds nullement, éclatant ma chance de diversion tant espérée, je ne peux m'y résoudre, c'est plus fort que moi .

Je ferme les yeux un instant, pauvre con… Je savais qu'ils me retrouveraient, me forceraient à revenir ou finir dans la tombe.

Je n'ai pas changé, je ne suis toujours qu'un stupide pion, malléable, remplaçable, mais autant m'user à la corde comme un vieux chiffon n'est-ce pas ? C'est du moins ce que je pense, peut-être une chimère, peu m'importe désormais.

Fracas tonitruant.

Mystique à tiré au plafond, sur un coup de tête si bien que je ne puis qu'espérer que la chambre de l'étage soit vide. J'ouvre les yeux, l'infirmière est toujours contre moi mais …

Loki ? Il est là, face à la mutante un sourire encore plus atroce que le sien au visage. Je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'ils disent à cette distance, alors que je sens une main sur mon épaule, brûlante.

**-Navrée de te déranger en plein préliminaire avec cette fille mais ce n'est pas l'instant idéal … Aide-moi à la soulever, je vais la faire sortir d'ici puisque tu n'as pas trouver plus judicieux que de te vautrer sur le sol !**

Whait … What… Deux minutes, cinq secondes, un instant… De grâce ! Cette voix… Je tourne lentement la tête.

Que ?! Wanda ? BORDEL ! Wanda ! Je manque un arrêt cardiaque en reconnaissant les traits vivants de celle qui n'était il y a encore peu, un pantin de chair.

Il a réussi… Loki, bordel de merde… J'ai du mal à réaliser… C'est bien ma sœur en blouse d'hôpital là…

J'ai l'envie foudroyante de me jeter dans ses bras mais je me retiens de justesse, pas le moment d'avoir un bras cassé à cause de sa furie digne d'une amazone.

Je jette un œil vers Loki et Mystique , je crois bien que c'est deux là s'engueulent, bon…

**-Vous-pouvez courir ?**

L'infirmière me regarde avec des yeux ronds, avant d'acquiescer, elle est encore dans un état de panique sans nom. Courir… Je suis d'accord, ça sonne bizarre quand c'est moi qui pose cette question... Wanda l'aide à se relever, me laissant par contre au sol comme un sac à patate, merci…

Bon ca sera un autre jour pour les retrouvailles épleurées, je ne demandais pas un baiser passionnel, fin' je n'aurais pas dit non, mais une accolade au moins ! Mon air blasé est ultime, VDM.

Je me redresse. La mutante Polymorphe tire encore dans le vide, ayant comprit ce que nous venons de faire, avant de recevoir une droite monumentale de la part du brun.

Aoutch… Plus jamais je ne le traiterais de sac d'os, la violence du choc à l'air assez conséquente…

Pas assez, pour la mettre K.O, cependant, c'est bien connu qu'elle a une résistance en béton.

**-Misérable vermine !**

**-Catin !**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Prosterne-toi pauvre mortelle !**

Alors là… Pincer moi, je rêve… Wanda et moi nous rapprochons, avec le souhait de se faire le plus petit possible face à cet espèce de battle verbal. Il y a bien dit « pauvre mortelle » ? Je peine à comprendre en fait, mais vaut mieux ne pas chercher …

Y'a pas un moyen de s'éclipser discrètement, de faire des bébés dans un hôtel glauque ou de m'enfuir dans un bar à call-girls, laissant par la même occasion, le charmant nouveau couple d'amis se crêper le chignon ?

Non hum , d'accord…

Ils semblent soudain s'être presque calmés puisque Mystique me fixe de nouveau de son aura de tueuse, enfin nous fixe…

**-Oh… Scarlet Witch! Tu nous as donc facilité le travail en te réveillant, brave petite…**

Un éclair rouge est passé dans le regard de Loki j'en suis certain, j'ai l'impression que dès que l'on prononce le mot enfant ou Thor il perd tout contrôle, bein là pareil… Elle va tirer une énième fois, en notre direction alors qu'il la plaque au sol, prêt à l'étouffer ou je ne sais quoi.

Rectification, elle a tiré, saloperie !

* * *

La mort ne m'a jamais fait peur, l'a laisser elle, oui. Le sang afflux dans ma gorge à une vitesse démesurée, je le sens remonter, épais, grouillant… Je suis en train de m'étouffer de l'intérieur.

Ça fait mal bordel ! Je te fixe comme une pauvre con, ton odeur, tes yeux ronds, dilatés d'une stupeur sans nom. Tu ne sais pas comment réagir, figée. Puis tu commences à pleurer, silencieusement d'abord, au début du moins.

Arrêtes, c'est quoi cet air de gamine ? Ça t'étonnes tant que cela ?

Moi le sale gosse, le désinvolte… Moi qui s'est toujours fouttu de tout a part de toi, allais-je vraiment rester stoïque et regarder te faire massacrer sous mes yeux ? Tu ne connais pourtant…

Et je m'en tape, ma putain de vie, Wanda bordel !

Tu es sortit de ton coma, tu as dix-huit ans, dix-huit putains d'années ! Souviens-toi juste de temps en temps de ton abruti de frère, c'est tout ce que je te demande…

Je n'arrive même pas à parler, même pas dire ça à voix haute… Ouais je me répète, mais j'étouffe. L'air se fait de plus en plus rare… Trop rare.

Le froid. Le noir… Et une larme tout de même.

* * *

_**POV'S Scarlet Witch**_

Un monde sans lui n'aurait pas le moindre sens… Envie de tout envoyer en l'air, de ne pas chercher davantage la moindre explication, de refuser indéniablement, réfuter. Une telle chose est impossible, inconcevable…

Mes souvenirs d'enfance défilent, nos jeux, notre insouciance, nos premiers rapprochements… Tout ce qui a bercé, ou plutôt brassé notre passé chaotique, nos parents adoptifs, Magnéto, la Confrérie, et toujours son ombre derrière moi... Il est mon frère, peut-être plus, un pilier essentiel de ma vie, du moins.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une douleur si violente que d'être amputé de son jumeau. Non, ce n'est pas son propre sang qui ourle ses lèvres, non ce c'est pas une raideur cadavérique que je sens dans mes bras…

Absolument pas, tout n'est que chimère… Je refuse un tel scénario, catégoriquement. Je sens les larmes déferler de mes yeux, salées, brulantes, creuser des sillons sur ma peau, je sens cette douleur qui comprime ma poitrine, mon cœur prêt à exploser en un fracas tonitruant.

Je lève mes yeux vers cet homme aux cheveux noirs qui m'encourage et lui fait signe d'approcher. Tu m'as redonné vie, puise ma force si tel est mon désir, mais je ne peux t'assurer que je pourrai… Me contrôler.

Je le sauverais, je le sauverais, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

* * *

** POV'S Loki**

Je vois cet enfant tomber, raide comme un soldat de plomb, je suis moi-même estomaqué, je ne m'y attendai pas…

Les humains sont si frêles, si inutiles… Ils s'effritent si vite, comme de la cendre.

Une seule question me reste en suspend, pourquoi ? Pas son sacrifice évidement, ce stupide héroïsme est le même que celui de Thor, mais pourquoi… Une mutante qui en abat un autre ? Si… Gratuitement…

J'ai tué moi aussi, mit à mort souvent dans les règles de l'art mais exterminer stupidement non, c'est un raisonnement digne des barbares de bas étage.

Je lance un regard à la gamine, folle de douleur et cela est parfaitement compréhensible… Ses nerfs lâchent.

C'est mesquin mais vrai, l'occasion est parfaite. Je m'approche d'elle doucement, alors que l'autre furie à peau bleue me fusille, cette fois du regard. J'ai presque envie de la dépecer tiens !

Le bleu de sa peau est bien différent du mien, beaucoup moins pâle mais suffit aisément à me rappeler mon peuple détestable. Elle se relève, pointe son arme sur moi et s'apprête à tirer sous les hurlements de douleur de Wanda. Pietro vient d'agoniser d'une manière affreuse, elle est à bout.

Notre lien psychique n'a pas encore cédé depuis tout à l'heure, si bien que je l'encourage, la douleur est parfois un véritable moteur, j'en sais quelque chose… Inhibe là, fait en puissance… Concentre-toi mon enfant. Ses yeux virent peu à peu au rouge vif, très lumineux au fur et à mesure que ses cris de rage s'intensifient.

Le sang de la carcasse de Quicksilver poisse le sol, dégouline. C'est un spectacle immonde… Même pour moi.

Je perds pied, les pensées de Wanda se logent désormais dans mon esprit en un flot désordonné, des images, des flashs, des paroles, rien de cohérant, bouillant… Mais bien moins que l'énergie qui brûle mes veines.

Qu'est-elle en train de faire ? Oh… Je comprends… Ce pouvoir s'intensifie, se mêle au mien encore si faible, mes forces s'accroient à une vitesse folle, en un nouveau souffle… De longues minutes …

Plus rien ne me retient ici et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de modifier ce qui est en train de se produire, tant pis pour cet hôpital et la misérable vie des larves qui y logent. J'ai eu ce que je voulais mais… C'est dangereux, dangereux stupide gamine d'altérer la réalité…

La lueur rouge devient aveuglante, si bien que moi-même j'en viens à me protéger le visage. Une décharge psychique… Bien…

Les dés sont jetés.

* * *

_**POV'S Quicksilver**_

Je me réveille dans la tiédeur des draps de coton, sonné complètement sonné… Oh damn it mais c'est quoi ce bordel… J'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment mal à la tête. Il va me falloir plus d'un paquet de doliprane pour ce coup là, une triple dose de caféine et une armée de comprimés de vitamines C, tout mélangés bien entendu, cocktail détonnant bien qu'immonde je vous l'accorde.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, ne distinguant de trop mal ce qui m'entoure, ombre floue… Du rouge… Wanda ?

Et un éclat à une vitesse folle.

**-Aie ! Bordel mais t'es malade ?!**

Elle m'a giflé la garce, et pas qu'un peu… La trace de sa main doit distinctement se voir sur ma joue, putain… C'est pire que le Fléau*…

Elle se pique aux hormones ou quoi ? En plus, j'ai fais quoi pour mériter une telle … Heu… Chose… Son regard lance des éclairs, elle me fait vraiment flipper quand elle est comme ça… J'ai du encore être complètement ivre mort hier soir, d'où le trou noir, et le crâne chauffé à blanc, et la gifle surtout… Rohh désolée j'ai encore abusé de vodka j'imagine, coma éthylique ? Petit malaise ? Sieste à rallonge pour décuver ?

Maybe… Ce n'est de toute façon pas la première fois même si je ne me souviens de que dalle.

**-Pietro…**

Ma jumelle se jette dans mes bras en me chialant limite dessus. Okay… Affirmatif, ça ne peut-être que les hormones…

J'espère qu'elle n'est pas enceinte du premier debilos venu au moins, ça serait le pompom? … A moitié étouffé par ma sœur, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit où je me trouve. Tapisserie bleue et bordel sans nom…

Ah bein oui, c'est bien ma chambre… Wanda est dans ma chambre et me sert dans ses bras, normal tout ça, je sens que trop bien son parfum et… STOOOP !

Ouais non… J'abdique j'ai mal partout de toute manière, comme si je m'étais prit un bulldozer en pleine tronche, alors c'est pas le moment de la repousser même si ses pleurs sont en train de tout tremper mon tee…

Ah bein non, torse nu… D'accord. Elle va bien finir par se calmer, j'aurais le temps de fumer un paquet de clope, avaler trois bouteilles de coca, un double café et…

Négatif, elle s'extirpe enfin.

_**-Réveilles-toi feignasse ! On avait entrainement ce matin ! **_

_**Tu ne loupes jamais un entrainement !** _

Oh putain tu parles d'une saute d'humeur… Ses reproches les mains sur les hanches c'est tout aussi… Flippant que le regard noir…

Entraînement ? Gnééé ? Ah oui… Faut m'expliquer là… Je me lève toujours avant elle, toujours…

A cette heure je serais déjà en train de me ruer dans les couloirs de la confrérie, percutant une ou deux personnes au passage, personnes peu vigilantes, juste pour le plaisir de les voir maladroitement s'étaler sur le sol, surtout cet abruti de crapaud**.

**-En plus nous avons de nouvelles recrues, je sais comme tu aimes les accueillir de manière si spéciale…**

**Bon allez Pietro dégrouilles toi !**

Spéciale… Oui c'est le mot… Les intimider, les faire pleurer, user de cynisme, les draguer…

Tout dépend de la situation mais c'est souvent ces scénarios. Je me lève à la force de mon coude, blasé, vraiment ma tête est dans un état lamentable, comme un marteau piqueur qui explose la boite crânienne, wow.

Wanda sort de ma chambre, d'une démarche excédée, oh purée j'ai toujours du mal à détacher mon regard lorsqu'elle porte des habits si… Moulants.

Je secoue vivement la tête, contemplant le soleil de la fenêtre aux volets fraîchement ouverts.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, quelque chose d'important… Je fixe le vide lamentablement, une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de m'extirper des draps.

* * *

_**Hoy populace,**_

_**"Excellent Smither , excellent!"**_

_**Hum je sais, énorme WTF je ne devrais pas écrire sous fond trucs hurlants cela à des effets plus que nocifs sur mon semblant de cervelle… **_

_**Blague à part, évidemment Pietro ne se réveille pas d'une cuite ou quelque chose du genre bien que c'est ce qu'il pense, le pouvoir de Wanda permet en outre d'altérer la réalité, alors la mort de son frère… Elle ne le supporte absolument pas, ça c'est vu plusieurs fois dans les comics (House of M pour ne citer que cela) , donc lorsqu'elle pète les plombs ce n'est jamais beau à voir… **_

_**Son pouvoir est énorme et elle ne le contrôle pas...  
**_

_**Twincest! Pas d'extermination massive des mutants cette fois, mais son jumeau, de retour à la confrérie, est devenu totalement amnésique des événements qui se sont passés depuis sa rencontre avec Loki, en outre. **_

_**Et le dieu des mensonges hein ? Hein ?! Parlons-en ! Il a fini en kebab cuit à point ? En lasagnes de cheval roumain ?! Non Ludwig tu ne peux pas faire ça âme cruelle… Qui sait…**_

_**Bon, je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier, donc l'épilogue.**_

_**See U!**_

_***Le fléau, Juggernaut, ou bien encore Cain Marko de son vrai nom, est le demi-frère de Charles Xavier. Mutant à la taille et force colossale, sa force titanesque est la clef de son pouvoir. Membre de la confrérie sous la bannière de Magneto, mais agent double, il a une résistance considérable, notamment au marteau de Thor.**_

_****Le crapaud, Toad en anglais, membre de la confrérie et amoureux transit de Wanda Maximoff, est un mutant avec une apparence physique bien singulière... Comme une langue de reptile et un teint pâle au reflet verdâtre dont est origine de son sobriquet.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**POV'S Loki**_

Je suis épuisé… Comme à chaque fois je suis épuisé… Mon sang bouillonne, palpite au bout de mes doigts, mes jambes… Je lève péniblement les yeux avant de me recroqueviller dans le fond de ma cellule. Le souffle court, je toussote un peu.

Je ne sais plus, je ne compte plus les marques sur ma peau… Je m'y fais, accepte, le mélange de ma sueur et mon sang est devenu quotidien. Les souvenirs lovés dans le creux de mon cœur ont finis par disparaître peu à peu.

J'ai accru mes pouvoirs mais ne peux m'en servir librement, sens propre comme figuré, les chaines contre mon corps, trop serrées, le contact du métal est désagréable, je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Mes cheveux poussent doucement, de manière totalement désordonnée, huileux de mes sueurs froides et cauchemars.

J'ai toujours fait des cauchemars, mais à cette fréquence… Jamais.

Je ne dors que très peu, quelques heures toutes au plus, totalement exténué avant de me faire réveiller par mes bourreaux aux premiers rayons de soleil. Je n'ai bien sur pas la moindre façon de me tuer, le regard des gardiens constamment posé sur moi. Les repas sont ignobles, mais du minimum nutritifs.

On me force à avaler cette bouillie informe, me faisant la bectée comme un petit enfant.

Les coups ne me font plus vraiment d'effet, mon corps a fini par s'habituer à la douleur, l'assimiler.

Mes muscles sont constamment tendus, tremblants, si la douleur de la torture me rend indifférent, sur le moment, ce n'est pas le cas de mes os… J'ai l'impression que de multiples flèches acérées me broient de l'intérieur.

Je n'arrive plus vraiment à penser, je n'ai pas de quoi lire, pas le droit… J'occupe mon esprit en récitant de mémoire, les récits qui ont marqué mon existence, entrecoupé d'un rire malade de temps à autre.

Les murmures ne cessent de pulluler, à la manière des puces, noires et gorgées de sang, sur mes vêtements et ma peau.

Des vêtements qui collent à ma carcasse justement, trempés de ma transpiration. Je n'ai plus le moindre souvenir de la sensation d'un bain…

Comme beaucoup de mots, je me rappelle de la signification mais absolument pas du reste, du vécut …

Tout est devenu si abstrait…

De temps à autres, un papillon de nuit se pose sur les doigts, ignorant mes ongles, longs, cassés pour la plupart et noircis.

Je ne peux réprimer une once de beauté dans ces créatures, plusieurs fois je leurs chuchote doucement quelques mots, sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne me comprennent pas, sous le regard moqueur des vigiles.

On m'a jeté dans un trou immonde, à la paille humide, très faiblement éclairé. Ma crasse se mélange à mes plaies ouvertes si bien que sans ma magie la gangrène m'aurait emporté depuis longtemps. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas totalement à me soigner, des cicatrises restent toujours et sont de plus en plus longues à se refermer.

Je fatigue… La sous-alimentation ne doit pas aider.

Des rats s'infiltrent de temps à autre, couinants, aux yeux brillants. Des myriades d'insectes aussi également…

Je suis devenu indifférent à tous ses rampants.

Je fixe les murs sales avec un regard vide, portant un intérêt analytique à la moisissure des pierres. Je dors sur une planche de bois si dure, qu'elle est surement aussi en grande partie responsable de mon insomnie.

Je n'ose pas dormir à même le sol, vu toutes les immondices et tout ce qui y grouille… J'ai gardé encore un minimum, si infime de fierté, qui s'effrite pourtant tellement au fil du temps.

Une nouvelle magie coule dans mes veines, complétant celle de jadis, Thanos, me torture afin de moduler complètement mon esprit, me faire oublier tout ce qui m'attachait encore à un semblant de raison.

Haine, colère, vengeance, destruction sont les seuls moteurs mentaux qui me sont autorisés, encouragés. Dans un futur proche je devrais assouvir la terre, la plonger dans le joug de la domination, m'emparant du Tesseract.

Mais il m'assure que je ne suis pas encore prêt pas encore…

La torture se poursuivra inlassablement, si bien que je me demande désormais s'il va vraiment me libérer un jour ou si ses paroles ne sont pas sordides mensonges dignes des miens.

* * *

_**Repaire des Avengers, Mignard, trois ans plus tard. Loki Laufeyson , après avoir attaqué la terre et rendu les armes face aux Avengers et plus particulièrement Hulk, est emprisonné en attendant son retour et jugement sur Asgard.**_

_**POV'S Quicksilver  
**_

Son visage se creuse désormais de quelques rides particulièrement visibles au coin des yeux. Et les yeux parlons en… Les orbes d'absinthe ont disparues laissant place à un bleu de glace complètement atone ne reflétant que pure folie.

J'ai bien du mal à croire que j'ai en face de moi la même personne qu'il y a trois ans plus tôt.

Chose similaire de son côté apparemment , son masque clair n'émet pas la moindre expression à ma vue. Il faut dire que moi aussi j'ai changé…

A vingt ans, j'ai quelque peu perdu ma frêle adolescence, je commence un peu à me marquer aussi, surtout au niveau des prunelles, ne parlons même pas des cernes… Ma peau est un peu moins claire qu'avant et le contraste avec mes cheveux blancs n'en ai que plus saisissant. Mon visage ressemble de plus en plus à celui de Magneto et je déteste cela…

Enfin, il commence à cligner des paupières, apparemment abasourdi, comme s'il sortait la tête d'une eau glacée, fronçant par la même occasion les sourcils. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment en ce qui concerne ses yeux désormais bleus, est-il possédé ou quelque chose du genre ?

Il a fini de m'analyser comme sous rayons X, enfin je crois, ses prunelles dans mes yeux gris.

**-Pietro ?!**

Putain… Même sa voix est différente , dure , forcée, elle ne ressemble en rien à ce que je gardais en souvenir, là c'est presque un sifflement reptilien... Il a fini par me reconnaître et j'acquiesce.

Je suis atrocement mal à l'aise en le contemplant, chaque parcelle de l'épiderme de son visage est recouverte de fines cicatrices blanchâtres voire rouges pour les plus … Hum … Récentes ? Que diable lui est-il donc arrivé ? Cela ne me fait penser que trop bien à certaines prisons d'Amérique aux mœurs douteuses… De la torture ? Certainement…

Je me garde bien de lui demander une telle chose cependant ce n'est pas dans les façons de faire de Fury d'être si sadique, enfin physiquement, d'autant plus que ces marques sont si fines que je me demande avec quelle genre de lames ont-elles pu être causées…

**-Loki… Bordel… Fury et ses sbires ne t'ont pas tabassés j'espère ?**

Ok, je m'adresse au type qui a tenté d'assouvir la terre tout de même… Et moi normal je lui demande… Oh mais merde quoi c'est Loki !

L'idée du passage à tabac me fait tout de même frémir… Il est dans un état… Comparé à l'époque c'est devenu pire qu'une loque, pourtant il y avait déjà du niveau.

Seigneur… Ses yeux ne cessent de fixer le vide et je me rapproche le plus possible de la surface transparente. Il est menotté, et complètement exténué… Une boite en plexi ?

Comme un rongeur… Ce sont des malades.

**-Comment as-tu pu entrer ? Tu as de la chance cependant… **

**Dès demain je n'aurais pu te parler… Muselière…**

Ils sont sérieux ?! Comme un chien enragé ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? On est plus au moyen-âge… Pourquoi pas la cire chaude et l'écartèlement avant la pendaison en place publique pendant que nous y sommes ?

Loki remarque mon énervement et me sourit, enfin si nous pouvons appeler cela comme ça…

Je dirais plus un rictus tranchant, mais pas haineux, enfin du moins c'est comme cela que je l'interprète.

**-J'ai accès au Shield désormais, pour les formalités… Il faut remercier Wanda.**

Remercier ses pouvoirs psychiques surtout… Il me fixe un instant, les yeux ronds avant de comprendre avec un rictus malsain. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Oui… Bientôt je vais faire parti des Avengers, j'ai prit ma décision…

Mettre un terme définitif à toutes les atrocités qu'on ma forcé à faire par le passé. Pas me racheter évidemment, je ne suis pas naïf, les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, mais être en paix avec moi-même au moins…

Et recommencer à dormir plus ou moins correctement, si qui plus est cela permet de contrer les plans de mon père, cela me va parfaitement.

Je garde trop d'âpres souvenirs envers les X-men et le professeur Xavier pour me rallier à ce camp, de plus, son destin est toujours intimement lié à Erik, alors si c'est pour que nous le croisions sans cesse sur notre route, non merci.

**-Nous sommes donc désormais ennemis…**

Il débite cela avec un calme sidérant, glacial avec ce regard complètement malade… J'accuse le coup, m'y attendant, son plus grand plaisir a toujours été de jouer avec les nerfs des gens mais j'en passe outre, j'ai déjà bien de la chance qu'il arrive encore à enchainer trois mots de suite correctement.

Je soupire longuement avant de rire, doucement. Non mais non… Il me fait de l'intimidation à moi aussi alors que…

Je rigole un peu plus, près à affronter la foudre de son regard. Bein non, je reste fidèle à moins même donc… Insolent.

Après quelques secondes sans expression je lui décroche un sourire en coin, surement une victoire vu son état , victoire que me jalouserait cet imbécile de Thor, alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison évidemment…

Je n'agit juste pas envers lui comme si c'était un marmot de deux ans voilà tout. « C'est pas bien Loki, il faut rentrer maintenant, faut pas tuer des gens comme ça, reviens chez nous et fais moi un câlin. » Parce que oui, je suis comme la plupart, au courant…

Loki n'était ni un mutant et encore moins un humain, mais bien un extra-terrestres. Je vous accorde que certains signes ne trompent pas… Et son « frère » en est… Transit d'amour.

Je connais bien cette chose là, l'inceste, mais cependant, ça n'a rien à voir la relation entre moi et Wanda comparé à ce truc… Sordide, oui je trouve Thor sordide à vivre dans le déni constant.

**-Les pires ennemis même, désolé j'ai oublié mon panier d'oranges, tu sais c'est ce que nous faisons en cette situation sur terre, la coutume...**

Son rictus migre peu à peu en vrai sourire, visiblement amusé. J'ai tout de même de la peine de le voir dans un état pareil. En juste trois ans c'est fou ce que l'on peut changer…

Ses cheveux sont plus longs, dans un bordel incroyable, abimés, mais comme de coutume plaqués à l'arrière. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête d'attaquer notre planète dans un combat perdu d'avance ? Sérieusement…

Etait-il aveuglé, persuadé de sa réussite ? Trop fier… Oui je penche plutôt pour cette option , trop fier mais suicidaire les deux antithèses de sa personne finissent toujours en un cocktail explosif ...

Je m'approche davantage du plexiglas, tâtant une éventuelle… Non, Fury n'est pas idiot… Elle est surement indestructible ou presque.

**-Tu cherches à me libérer ? Bravo comme première action dans ton futur camps… **

**Ne te fatigue pas, cette boite est merveilleusement bien conçue je dois bien l'avouer, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je m'échappe.**

Je connais ce genre de prison, mon père avait été séquestré de la sorte il y a encore peu, avant que Mystique n'arrive par je ne sais quel miracle ou corruption à lui en extirper. Une cage qui le privait de ses pouvoirs.

Est-ce le cas ici aussi ?

Car bon ça m'étonnerais qu'un homme qui a failli faire exploser la Terre ne peut faire de même avec une stupide boite transparente…

**-Que va-t-il t'arriver maintenant ?**

Oui , la curiosité me pique. Il baisse un peu les yeux, ses yeux anormalement couleur de givre dont je n'arrive pas à m'habituer et qui accentuent, au centuple de lourdes cernes violacées.

Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas fermé l'œil ? C'est aussi pour cela que…

Faire parti des Avengers d'accord, mais obéir à tous les ordres de m'sieu cache œil Tipiack, hors de question…

Avoir enfermé Loki encore ça peut se comprendre, mais le traiter ainsi… On est plus au temps de l'inquisition bordel !

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment… Retourner à Asgard avec Thor, être jugé et…**

Être condamné à mort ? Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais je ne le devine que trop bien. Asgard… Ce monde si lointain séparé de nous par des myriades de kilomètres d'étoiles, la terre d'origine du dieu de la foudre, le royaume des « Immortels »…

Tout de même, je suis a demi-rassuré, mais rassuré quand même que le blond, même si je le hais profondément, se charge de cela, naturellement, il va faire son maximum pour épargner la tête de Loki…

Une tête perdue d'une toute autre manière sois dit au passage… Il est devenu complètement aliéné.

Je sais bien que je dois écourter ma visite et que bientôt, les Avengers vont revenir. Ils sont sortis fêter leur victoire comme une bande de piètres adolescents…

Je vais bientôt les rencontrer mais bien entendu il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils sachent que je suis venu ici .

Ils n'auraient pas confiance en moi, et c'est compréhensible…

**-Hasta la vista baby comme dirait l'autre!**

Je débite cela de mon habituel ton désinvolte mais cependant mes yeux trahissent tout autre chose, de l'appréhension bien évidemment...

Je sais que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, il a tout de même sauvé ma sœur et je lui en suis redevable, et même s'il est épargné là haut, je sais que ce n'est que partie remise, qu'il finira par se tuer, son esprit est désormais complètement perdu, oui complètement.

J'ai une sale boule au ventre, une boule de nerfs. Il n'a pas un mauvais fond, il n'en a jamais eu, seulement ce connard de Thor, aveugle n'a fait qu'envenimer les choses.

Je pense que Wanda ne va pas réussir à faire la vigile sans risque encore longtemps, Thor et ses amis risquent de rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Quoique entre mon hyper vitesse et les illusions de ma sœur… Il y a moyen de contourner la chose… Ou pas.

**-Je ne pensais pas que tu allais finir par te souvenir de moi...**

Je sourit malgré moi, ce genre de remarque de mère poule ne va absolument pas avec le caractère sociopathe décrit aux infos. Inconstant, toujours fidèle à lui-même, toujours inconstant.

Mais c'est vrai, j'ai gagné en taille, en muscles, en responsabilité… Sans pour autant oublier ma désinvolture et mon éternel second degrés, vieillir de quelques années ne veux pas dire se transformer en fossile vivant.

En ce qui concerne les souvenirs, pour le coup, les pouvoirs de ma jumelle n'ont pas étés irrévocables et se sont estompés avec le temps, quand à moi, mon esprit à fini par raccrocher les éléments qui ont composé cette année entière, l'année de ma majorité, où je l'ai rencontré.

**-So long* Lostchild …**

Lostchild? Je suis bien plus grand que lui désormais, mais c'est bien entendu pour la forme, j'ai cru apercevoir une parcelle, infime et minuscule, de vert dans ses prunelles…

Bon je savais que cette visite lui ferait plus de mal que de bien, qu'elle serait courte, ridiculement courte. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir, de ne pas voir le spectre informe qu'il est devenu…

Mais je suis incorrigible. Ironiquement, je lui offre un dernier salut, un salut militaire, avec mon humour habituel.

Un dernier regard sur la boite de pexi' avant de tourner les talons, oui so long Loki Laufeyson…

_"Despite all my rage I still Like a rat in a cage."**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Et oui cette fois c'est bel et bien la fin ! **_

_**Merci à tous, ceux qui m'ont suivis, commentés ou non, ont supporté mes craquages idiots, mon fouttage de gueule des personnages à peine voilé, mon ras-le-bol, mon manque d'inspiration parfois… Merci de cette lecture. C'est la première fois que je publie une fiction si longue et une énorme satisfaction de la terminer, ne pas la laisser en suspend… **_

_**Épilogue donc… Pour ce qui est de Loki, je me suis basé sur les films, donc nous verrons bien ce que nous réserve Thor 2 même si j'ai assez peur « Say my name… » ... Pas d'happy end niais, enfin d'une certaine manière si cela ne se termine pas si mal pour pour les jumeaux... **_

_**Mais en ce qui concerne Loki et Thor... C'est une autre histoire si j'ose dire!  
**_

_**Voilà, en tout cas une énième fois merci à vous … A bientôt, peut-être, je vais continuer mes petites stupidités, sur les Avengers cette fois.**_

_**Au plaisir!**_

_**-Ludwig-**_

_*** So long and goodnight même! Private joke avec quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra aisément.** _

_****Extrait de bullet with butterfly wings des Smashing Pumpkins **_


End file.
